As The Days Go By
by Terra-Wendy
Summary: AU: Maya Hart's feelings for her best friend's Riley's older brother Joshua Matthews are growing into something more than an idle friendship. Too bad things keep getting in her way. [Josh/Maya] [Lucas/Riley] {Formerly titled "My Best Friend's Brother"}
1. Out of Sight Out of Mind

_**AU: Hello readers. My name's Wendy and this is my first GMW story. A few changes have been made to the story. Joshua Matthews is Cory and Topanga's kid instead of Cory's baby brother just to fit my own ideals I guess.**_

_**This is going to mostly follow Maya and Josh's romantic relationship along with Riley and Lucas and Farkle and Smackle too. Josh is seventeen while Maya and Riley are about to turn sixteen - yay! I post pictures like outfits and OC's on my profile so check it out if you want a clear picture of what I'm describing.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Summary)<strong>_

AU: Maya Hart's feelings for her best friend's Riley's older brother Joshua Matthews are growing into something more than an idle friendship. Too bad things keep getting in her way. [Josh/Maya] [Lucas/Riley]

_**(Chapter One)**_

Maya Hart leaned into the television her bright blue eyes wide with fear and intrigue. She clung to her best friend Riley Mathews as the music grew all the more shrill and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. The two best friends were sitting in a sea of pillows watching _Children of the Corn_ for the first time.

They were so engrossed in the movie that they didn't sense the two hands creeping up on their shoulders until a dark yelling echoed and the two teens jumped out of their seats and screamed at the top of the lungs. As they struggled to gather their wits the lights turned on and they turned to see Riley's seventeen year old brother Joshua standing there with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You are a such a jerk!" Riley hissed as his grin broke out into full on laughter.

Maya narrowed her eyes, reached for one of the throw pillows, and launched it at his smug face.

This time she was the one to smile with pride as the pillow landed right in the middle of his face and the two girls exchanged a giggle of triumph.

They expected Josh to react in some way but he just picked the light blue pillow from the ground and held it in his hand. "Nice shot, Hart." He declared before tossing the object over to the sofa before walking into the kitchen.

Maya unhappy with his reaction rolled her eyes grudgingly as she threw herself into their land of pillows and paused the movie.

Riley huffed at the screen as she rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. "Maya, I'm going to go to bed."

The blonde looked up at her friend, surprised. "What? We haven't even finished." She cried.

"I know but I'm so tired – and" Riley looked over to see if Josh was paying attention to their conversation but he was too busy with his phone. "Lucas and I are going on a date tomorrow."

Maya sighed knowing that if she didn't get enough sleep Riley's looks took a nosedive. "Fine."

The brunette moved to go but when she saw Maya press play, she gave her a puzzled look. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Maya shook her head, "Nah – unlike you I actually _finish_ what I start."

"So do I," Riley pouted in her defense.

"Really?" Maya asked picking up Riley's half eaten bowl of popcorn.

Riley rolled her eyes and smiled warily at her friend of thirteen years. "Good night Maya." She drawled as she picked up her pillow and glided off into her room but not before, she dimmed the lights knowing that's how Maya liked to watch her movies.

As Maya hugged her legs to her chest and got ready to resume watching the movie Josh walked over to where the petite girl sat.

"Why this movie?" he asks.

Maya groans throwing her head back, "It was random – can I watch it please?" she asks looking dead at him before turning away when she realized that she was getting lost in his warm brown eyes that had that sparkle in them that made her heart melt and tingle at the same time.

Josh shrugged, "I'll watch too." He declared pulling one of their many blankets up to his lap.

Her jaw went slack but instead of arguing like he had anticipated Maya just gave him one of her signature shrugs and went back to the movie.

They were getting settled into the movie until Josh's phone buzzed and Maya nearly pulled out her hair. He shook his head as he snuck a peek at his phone before deciding not to respond to the text.

"Was that your flavor of the week?" she asked sarcastically.

Josh looked at her, "Two weeks, actually."

Maya raised a knowing brow this being his typical "dating" pattern.

"Plus Cindy's special." He declared pulling out his phone when the girl texted once more.

Maya snatched the phone away from him. When she saw the screen, she could barely contain her laughter.

Josh gave her a confused look, "What's wrong?"

She cocked her head to the side her high ponytail moving with her. "If she's so 'special' to you – why is her name Sydney in your contacts?"

Josh's ears quickly turned bright red and he was suddenly glad it was dark. "Whatever." He scoffed nervously before snatching back his phone in last ditch effort to save himself from further embarrassment.

Without thinking, Josh shook his head looking at the blonde on his phone her blue eyes staring back at him. "Plus, she's not nearly as pretty as you." He declared.

Maya's eyes grew wide as she tried to process what he had just said. The only way she knew how was to roll her eyes and disregard his comment. "Whatever."

Josh not caring about his slip or anymore embarrassment shook his head. "No, I mean it Maya," he declared before continuing. "You're kind of gorgeous." He stammered scratching the back of his neck.

The butterflies returned to her stomach with a vengeance as her angelic cheeks turned scarlet. She struggled to regain control of this situation. "Lets just watch the movie."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked out in her red floral spaghetti strapped sundress with her long thick hair flowing and a small amount of makeup placed on her naturally beautiful face. It was noon and her unofficial boyfriend Lucas Friar was taking her out for lunch right before they were going to see Toy Story 5 at the local theatre.

She knew Maya had probably fallen asleep on the couch since she wasn't in her bed but what she didn't expect was to find her best friend and her brother both sleeping on their family sofa.

Maya's head was on Josh's chest while his arm wrapped around her body and the two snuggled in the woolen blanket. His head was resting gently on her own while her own was resting on one his arms. They were so naturally entangled with each other Riley almost didn't want to wake them up because it looked so – _right_. And that was the problem.

Without a second thought on her actions, Riley quickly yanked open the curtains causing light to spill into the living room and the two slowly wake up.

Josh took a deep breath as he stretched his limbs while Maya looked to find herself in their position. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and for a moment, they just _stared_ at one another.

Riley let out a controlled and awkward cough allowing the two of them to completely disentangle from each other.

"Good morning." She called out stiffly while the Josh and Maya looked at her completely embarrassed.

Maya moved further from Josh as she looked up at Riley. "Morning." She said back sheepishly.

Josh just sat there not knowing what to do. He knew all they did was fall asleep but he just couldn't help but feel guilty – like he had betrayed someone's trust. _Riley's_ trust.

He shared a look with Maya and he knew that she she shared his guilt in every way.

Looking for something to completely ignore the elephant in the room, he looked to Riley's dress. "You look nice, sis." He declared giving her a once over.

Maya was quick to agree. "Yeah – Lucas' head is going to explode."

Riley nodded. "Thanks." She decided to make it easier for them by offering to help clean up the pillows but she was cut off by Lucas' buzzing from downstairs.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya placed the last of the folded blankets in the pantry by Topanga and Cory's bedroom. She moved to leave only to be corned by Josh's own body as the two bumped into one another.

She inhaled at the contact as he quickly dropped his own pillows to steady her and keep the two of them from falling down. "You okay?" he asked looked down at her.

Maya nodded still not over his hands on her elbows.

"You sure?" he asked confused as to why she wasn't talking to him.

She opened to her mouth trying to find the words but the two were interrupted by Cory Matthew's awkward cough similar to Riley's.

Maya and Josh jumped apart so quickly that she almost tripped over the pillows. She didn't bother explaining herself as she made up some excuse and quickly exited the Matthew's apartment.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"It was like they were one person!" Riley cried as she stabbed her spoon into the chocolate sundae she was sharing with the very handsome boy next to her. The two were sitting outside of _Benny's Ice Cream Parlor_ killing time until their movie started.

Lucas Friar shook his head as he wrapped a comforting arm around her slender shoulders. "I just don't get the big deal, Riley." He said with a mouth full of ice cream. "It's not like they were makin' out or anything."

Riley shuddered at the thought of her best friend's lips on her brothers. As she thought about it, her mind wandered to what it would be like to have her first kiss. Here she was fifteen years old and her lips were still kiss-less.

She had been doing this little flirt and date dance with Lucas for about a year now and she was dying with all the pent up frustration that she almost thought about asking him out. But that wasn't the way it was supposed to happen – she had a plan.

"Riley," Lucas drawled and she snapped out of her dreamy daze.

She looked up at him staring into his emerald green eyes. "Huh?" she asked cradling her chin her palm.

"You were daydreamin' again." He said shaking his head.

She opened her mouth to speak but it was soon filled with ice cream as Lucas gently chucked it in her mouth. Riley smiled into the spoon as she swallowed back the fudge and chocolate.

When she had downed the ice cream, she shook her head asking, "What was that for?"

Lucas took a deep breath, "I wanted to get a word in, if you don't mind." He said playfully and Riley just nodded trying to stay quiet for him.

Lucas turned away from her and reached into his backpack pulling out a medium sized black felt rectangular box with a white sparkly bow on it.

Riley inhaled sharply as her eyes grew like saucers. "Wha –"

Lucas smiled shyly as he slid the box across the table. "Open it." He prompted as she just stared at the box not knowing what to do with it.

Gingerly she ran her right hand over box before slowly opening it. Riley was a loss for words as she saw inside a beautiful silver necklace. It was a heart with the letter L inside along with a small heart. It shown in the light as she just stared at it dumbfounded.

Her mind began to whir with thoughts. _Okay Riley,_ she thought to herself, _this is the part where you demand to become exclusive _and_ politely initiate for your first kiss._

But she did the exact opposite. She gave him the biggest hug she could muster and asked him to put it on her. He gladly agreed as he placed the necklace on her own slender neck.

"What's this for?" she asked staring at the beautiful gift.

Lucas shrugged. "My dad sent me a little extra money for my sister's birthday and I had some left over – added it to my paycheck and here it is." He said motioning to the necklace.

She looked up at her shinning with tears. "You're the best, Lucas."

He moved to hug her but she stopped him with a hand to his firm chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked not sure what could cause her to make him stop.

Riley inhaled. "_L_ as in Lucas?" she asked with a lazy smile on her face and he broke out into a grin and kissed her forehead affectionately.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh could hear his baby sister squealing from the kitchen as he continued to speak Cin – _Syd_ney going over their busy life at work but she always steered the conversation to a relationships on his phone. The two of them worked at the diner a few blocks away from their house and since then they had become friends but it was obvious that she wanted so much more than that.

It wasn't that Sydney was a bad person he just didn't see her as girlfriend material. She was cute – obviously – smart and funny but she just didn't _pull_ him in that special way. He always felt that a relationship wasn't worth it if the girl was special in your eyes.

So he dated a _lot_ of girls.

He would never admit this to anyone but Joshua Matthews was enthralled with the idea of an amazing relationship. He wanted someone to love and care for even if he was just seventeen – he knew it was possible.

He saw it in his parents, the way Riley and Lucas looked at each other and even his baby brother who was obsessed with the little terror from down the hall.

"_Josh!"_ Sydney yelled from the phone yanking him from his thoughts.

He sputtered out his apology, "Sorry, Syd. Where were we?" he asked.

Josh could practically feel her rolling her eyes as she repeated what he had missed. _"I was asking if you wanted to come see a movie on Friday with me."_

He inhaled deeply contemplating if it was worth it. He knew Sydney really liked and she was a _great_ girl – greater than most but it just didn't feel right. It felt like he was doing a disservice to her by letting her think he liked her as much as she thought.

"_Hello?"_ she called in a sing-song voice. _"Josh?"_

Once again, he was struggling to apologize. "Sorry I was checking my schedule." He said finding the first thing he could think of.

"_So?"_ she prompted.

"What?" he asked.

Sydney clicked her tongue in mock chastisement. _"Are you free?"_

Josh shook his head rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh – no, sorry Syd."

"_Oh." _She said genuinely sounding crushed.

He groaned completely hating himself for hurting a girl as nice as her. "But I am free this Saturday." He declared trying to smooth over the situation the best way he knew how. "We can go see a play."

Sydney was completely delighted as she went into another conversation about what the play would be about; would they eat before, stuff like that. Stuff he honestly didn't care about.

As she went on, he searched for something to occupy himself. His eyes landed on the family photo standing on his cluttered desk. He lifted it up to see his family staring back at him but one person's eyes caught and held his own.

Maya Hart was looking back at him her big blue eyes framed with mile long lashes were lit up like a Christmas tree and her smile made his stomach do Olympic medal worthy flips. Her long hair was in low pigtails and she was wearing a simple royal blue cotton dress that made her eyes all the more beautiful. This was taken last summer when the family went down to Lucas' farm in Texas for a vacation. That was the summer he began to see her the way other guys around his age – sometimes way older – saw her. It was also the summer she had her first date with one of Lucas' friends, Zach.

She had looked so beautiful in the white off the shoulder peasant blouse with her hair framing her delicate features that he wanted to strangle Zach for being her first ever date. In that moment, Josh had realized that Maya Hart was a special girl the kind of girl that didn't_ need_ someone like Zach chasing after – she didn't even need someone like him.

Maya Hart was just so special that practically no one deserved her. Not even himself.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"So how'd he give you the necklace? And in great detail please." Maya instructed as she sat by Riley's window.

The minute Riley had sent her the picture of the necklace she had raced over as fast as she could. So here she sat on her best friend's window while she nervously paced up and down the wooden floors.

Riley shook her head in distress. "He just whipped it out like it wasn't some expensive necklace that probably costs more than I could ever afford!" she went into one of her one person rants as if Maya wasn't even in the room for a good two minutes.

Maya just sat and hugged her knees to her chest as a wave of cold went up and down her body trying to to stay focused on her friend's issues. However, her focus was being guided in the direction of the teenage boy down the hall whose music was blasting through the walls.

Riley thrust herself onto her bed as she screamed into her pillow. She looked up from her pillow and into Maya's eyes. "Could you go tell him to turn it down?" she asked not even thinking about what she had witnessed this morning.

Her friend blinked for a few moments before she simple nodded and tentatively walked out from Riley's bedroom.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya walked into Josh's bedroom after she had knocked several times but he didn't seem to hear her. She saw why a few moments later – his very large headphones were connected to the blasting stereo and he probably didn't realize that the whole apartment could hear it too.

Josh was lying on his bed one arm folded behind his head while he lazily thumbed through a magazine about skateboards. He looked up for a moment to see Maya standing him his doorway and he gave her a soft smile before pulling off his headphones and pausing the song.

"Hey." She greeted with a small wave.

He returned it with a nod as he moved to get up from his bed. "What's up?" he asked.

"Riley wanted you to turn down the music – she's in a rant." The two of them shared a look before they dissolved into a comfortable laugh.

Maya moved to leave but he stopped her. "Hang on a minute."

She wheeled around look back at him, "What is it?"

He patted the empty space on his bed right next to him. "Come check this out."

Hesitantly she moved to lay down right next to him as he handed her his magazine.

On the page of the magazine there was a bright red skateboard. "Wow," she breathed not knowing what to say.

Josh shook his head at her expression mentally noting how adorable she looked. "I know it doesn't look like much to you, but to me it's my dream board." He declared and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Well 'dream' probably isn't the right word but I'm saving up for it."

Maya quirked an eyebrow. "How much could it cost?" she asked.

"Five hundred dollars."

Her jaw fell, "Wow, that's kind of intense." She said not wanting to say ridiculous and upset him – she actually cared if she hurt his feelings.

Josh shrugged. "Yeah." Before they could carry on their conversation his phone went off.

Maya got to it before he did as she saw an incredibly beautiful blonde staring back at her. "Sydney's calling you."

He did a mental face palm as he moved to grab his phone from her. He quickly ignored her call as he explained, "That's not important."

"It's cool." Maya moved to get up from where she sat but she quickly got tangled up in his quilt and the two were somehow brought together.

Josh instinctively wrapped his hands around her slender waist and for moment they just laid there not knowing what to do or how to move.

After a beat of silence Maya broke it. "I should get back to Riley."

Josh quickly objected. "Why don't you just stay here?" he offered knowing how this would end.

Her voice dropped to a whisper now. "I can't, Josh – Riley's probably having a panic attack right about now." She looked up at him for the first time since they entered this situation. "She _needs_ me, you know that."

He couldn't help but move his hand to her cheek for just a moment. "What if someone else –"

Maya immediately saw where he was going and shook away from his hand. "And I need her too." She declared and she struggled to finally get free and walk out from his bedroom feeling all the more self conscious and confused.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"Are you okay?" Riley asked as she studied her best friend who had just reentered her bedroom. "You're all red."

Maya swallowed. "I'm fine." She declared.

Riley shook her head defiantly. "Did he do something to you?" she asked. "Cause I'll kill him if he did, it's not a problem."

"No he just made some stupid joke that got me thinking about my mom." She lied easily as she slid under the covers of Riley's bed next to her.

Riley nodded knowingly. "She's getting married, Maya. She's a hit on broad way, she's _happy_. I thought you wanted her to get her life together."

Maya simply shrugged. "I know, but ever since she met Rick it's like I don't even half a mom anymore. Plus my Grandmother is still sick." She immediately regretted her lie as it was now opening up real wounds.

Riley wrapped her slender arms around her friend "Do you want to spend the night?"She asked softly.

"Okay, thanks Riley." Maya smiled softly as the two snuggled up in the covers talking about how they both fears school starting up in two weeks ending their summer break.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On Saturday morning Josh walked into his kitchen to find Maya holding the carton of orange juice. She was wearing shorts that went a little above the middle of her thigh and had on a simple T-shirt that showed off her delicate curves that she was still developing.

Maya didn't notice him as she got two glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the counter. She turned her head to right and finally saw him leaning in the doorway.

She inhaled as she said, "Good morning." Before going back to pouring the juice for both her and Riley.

"Morning." He greeted back trying not to sound as awkward as he felt. "Can you pass me the juice?" he asked.

Maya simply passed him her own full glass before taking Riley's and throwing the now empty carton away.

Realizing that she had just given up her own glass of juice Josh moved to protest but she beat him to it. "There's eggs and bacon in the microwave. Your mom left it for us before she went to work."

"Maya, you can have the juice." He said holding it out for her.

She shook her head. "It's cool; I can get some water or something." She moved to turn away.

"Why do you do that?" he asks stopping her in her tracks.

"Do what?" Maya asked.

He set the glass on the counter. "Why are you always so nice to me – it's not like I did something to deserve it."

Maya let out a weak chuckle. "Josh you're making something out of nothing – it's just juice." This time when she turned to leave he latched onto her tiny wrist spinning her around.

"No, it's more than that, Maya." He stubbornly insisted.

Once again Maya refused to let him steer their conversation in this direction. "Riley and I have to finish our summer reading." she lied knowing that the two of them were already done with their analysis completed.

"Maya –"

She held up a hand, "Just stop it, Josh!" she cried out softly. "I don't know what you're trying to do but I don't like it. And you know Riley wouldn't like it either."

His anger and frustration rose as he hissed back. "I don't bow down to Riley freaking Matthews, Maya. And neither should you – I always that you were more independent than that."

Maya instantly recoiled. It was like he had slapped across the face. "Excuse you?"

Josh realized what he had said offended her and he struggled to back pedal but Maya wouldn't hear another word. She snatched up the orange juice and spitefully poured it down the drain before taking Riley's cup up to her.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya was fuming by the time she got back to Riley who was getting dressed for Maya's mother's plays opening night. Lucas, Farkle and his girlfriend Isadora – Izzy – Smackle were meeting them at the park right before it started.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked as she put away all of her outfit rejects. They were going to the show at noon so she didn't want to be too dressed up. Finally she decided to wear her navy blue skirt and match tank top with a cardigan and sandals.

Maya dodged her question. "You look really nice."

Riley immediately saw that her friend didn't want to talk about something so she went along with her choice to change the subject. "You should get dressed." She prompted as she lifted up a black dress with a lace neckline. It was beautiful in its quiet simplicity.

Maya eyed the dress warily. "Don't you think it's a little much?" she asked softly.

The brunette vigorously shook her head. "Nope, it's you moms opening night slash afternoon." She declared her typical Riley fashion.

Maya tentatively bit her lip. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"No, and I'm going to do your hair and makeup too – you'll look hot. Now sit down so I can get started."

She laughed softly as she took a seat at Riley's vanity. "You're a lunatic." She said jokingly.

"I know." Riley chirped as she brought a comb to Maya's hair. "Hey I hope you don't mind but I invited Josh and his date, I think her name's Cindy."

Maya blanched. "Her name's _Syd_ney." She corrected knowing all too well what was about to happen.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked out of her bedroom to see her brother sitting on the couch with a pretty blonde girl.

"So this is Sydney?" she asked hoping that Maya's correction was actually correct.

The girl sprang up from her seat. "Yep." She said with a sugar like flair. "You must be Riley, your brother talks about you all the time."

Riley nodded, "You too." She lied uneasily not possessing the talent like Maya.

Speaking of Maya she slowly walked out of Riley's bedroom into the living room completely stopping the awkward conversation.

Her usually curly hair was pin straight in a tight pony tail while a few curls framed her porcelain face. Her eyes were rimmed with winged eyeliner with a delicate application of eye shadow and lip gloss. Her dress fit her like a glove as it went a few centimeters above her knees as she glided over to the group in her matching black flats.

"Wow," Sydney said breaking the silence. "You look amazing." She declared.

Maya immediately knew who she was and her heart hardened with resentment. "Thank you," she bit out swallowing her discomfort. "You're Sydney, right?"

Sydney gave her a pleased smile as she beamed down at the girl. "What's your name?"

For the first time Josh finally spoke, "Maya." He breathed. "Her name's Maya."

Maya locked eyes with and the moment her blue ones met his brown all the anger she held for him dissolved. And she hated it.

Riley checked her watch, "Guys we should get going." She prompted before ushering everyone out the door of the apartment.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's eyes shone with pride as she watched her mother take a bow along with her fellow cast mates. She was the first to stand up and applaud followed by her friends and the entire theater soon joined in.

In that moment she felt like everything in her life was going perfectly. Her mother, even though she hadn't seen much of her in a long time, was doing amazing and she was actually entertaining the idea of reconnecting with her father. The moment she turned to the right she saw Sydney wrapped in Josh's arms and her feelings of perfection quickly left her.

It was weird, she always knew she was attracted to Josh but since summer had started it was like a switch went off in her brain. He had changed from being Riley's older brother to this cute boy that she saw all the time and it was messing with her head. To top it off he seemed to be experiencing the same exact thing as her, but now here he was with some other girl in his arms making her feel like everything was all a lie.

Maya shook her head, she forced herself to be grateful for Josh's little girlfriend. It meant that she didn't have to see him as an available guy anymore and she wouldn't have to go through that awkward conversation with Riley about how she was into her brother. Maya sighed as she looked on at Josh and Sydney wondering what it would be like to be the one he held but she knew all too well how that would be impossible.

She would just have to suck it up and get over her feelings.

She just had to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AU: Hope you enjoyed and if you did favorite, review and follow.<strong>_

_**God Bless you all Merry Christmas**_

_**~Wendy**_


	2. Of Kisses & Unanswered Questions

_**AU: Hey guys just finished chapter 2 and let me tell you I am so touched and extremely grateful to each and everyone of the people who favorited, reviewed, followed and even took the time to look at my stories.**_

**_Most of all I am so grateful to God for just the gift of writing because there are millions in the world who do not have this luxury._**

_**So I hope you enjoy and Happy reading.**_

_**P.S. I updated my profile with some pictures of outfits and some updated pictures of some of the characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As The Days Go By)<strong>_

_It was weird, she always knew she was attracted to Josh but since summer had started, it was like a switch went off in her brain. He had changed from being Riley's older brother to this cute boy that she saw all the time and it was messing with her head. To top it off he seemed to be experiencing the same exact thing as her, but now here he was with some other girl in his arms making her feel like everything was all a lie._

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

_**(Chapter Two)**_

Maya Hart sighed as she exited her chemistry class. It was the third week of school and she was already drowning in homework. She was just glad it was the end of the day and she could go over to Riley's house for dinner since her mother was off in L.A. visiting her new husband's parents and children.

Her happiness quickly dissolved as she turned the corridor to see Joshua Matthews and his now girlfriend Sydney Wright making out against her locker. Sydney looked disgustingly perfect with her hair in a side ponytail with her delicate denim dress showing off her long supermodel worthy legs.

It took Maya a moment to find her will to speak. "Excuse me." she prompted acidly.

Sydney and Josh untangled from each other but their hands still remained intertwined.

Sydney blushed as she tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. "Sorry, Maya."

Maya didn't bother replying as she moved to open her locker completely avoiding Josh's gaze. The two of them had bare said a word to one another in about a month – right around the time he made his relationship with Sydney official.

Unlike his girlfriend, Josh actually noticed Maya's standoffish behavior and made a move to get away from her knowing the tension would make Sydney suspicious. Ever since the two of them had began dating she was now extremely territorial and borderline possessive.

As the couple walked off Maya contemplated crying but quickly decided against it as another couple walked over to her. She immediately began placing the books in her locker inside her bag when she saw Farkle and his girlfriend of two years Isadora Smackle walking hand in hand.

"Greetings and salutations, Maya Hart." Smackle said in her far off tone that sounded somewhat musical.

Maya got up from her bottom locker and looked at the couple that was honesty made for each other. "Hey, Smackle." She turned to Farkle who had grown to be about five foot eleven towering over her five foot four frame. "Hey Farkle."

The brunette beamed and Maya was struck by how much she had changed over the summer. Her hair was now a few inches below her shoulders and straight rather than curly, she wore a little bit of makeup now along with her updated wardrobe she wore a genuine smile.

"Hiya Maya," Farkle greeted as he instinctively pulled Smackle closer to him. As his petite girlfriend laughed at his intentional rhyme. "Riley's looking for you." He said and Maya instantly noticed a change in him. He seemed more mature.

Maya nodded, "Thanks guys." She said looking forward to seeing her friend while trying to put Josh out of her mind.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley and Lucas sat on the bench outside of school waiting for Maya to arrive. She was resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped her in his arms and they talked about their homework and made a study date for this Friday.

"You know," Lucas began as he eyed her. "That necklace looks amazing on you." He declared.

Riley nodded as she craned her neck and for a moment, the two just looked at each other not bothering to exchange any more words. He slowly leaned down and her heart began to race.

_This is it_, she thought happily her ears heating up with excitement.

Their lips were about to connect until she heard the familiar voice of her best friend calling her name. Lucas was the first to pull away as Riley hung her head in frustration and disappointment.

"Hello Maya." Lucas said as he looked up at one of his very good friends.

Maya nodded her head to him. "Cow boy." She looked to her best friend, "You ready to go?"

Riley nodded as she picked up her backpack and smoothed her hands over her denim skirt and bright pink crop top that exposed her toned midriff.

Before she could stand up Lucas held her by the wrist, "What is it?" she asked.

He inhaled as he handed her a folded royal blue T-shirt. "Could you wear this to the pep rally on Friday?" he asked.

Riley blinked several times as she realized that it was his football jersey – number seventeen. She looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

Lucas just nodded, as he seemed to be at a loss for words.

She gave him a kind smile. "I would love to." Riley feeling bold gave him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping of with Maya not giving him a chance to respond to her sudden display of affection.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya shook her head in remorse. "I am so sorry, Riles, I didn't think you guys would be about to lock lips or anything."

"That's the thing, Maya!" Riley sighed as she abruptly sat on the floor in her bedroom. "We didn't. There was no lip locking of any sort to be had!"

The blonde sighed as she sat down next to her. "I'm sorry kid." She declared wrapping her arms around Riley's neck.

"It's okay." Riley said softly resting her head on Maya's shoulder while placing her face in her hands.

After a few moments of quiet, Riley's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh!" she cried out with glee startling her friend.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked looking at Riley like she had grown a second head.

Riley got up from where she sat, "What if I make him kiss me," she offered up her idea.

Maya's eyes narrowed with confusion. "What?" She could practically see the wheels turning in the brunette's pretty head.

"You know, mom and dad are going to be gone this weekend for their anniversary and Lucas is coming here to study –_ alone_ – and we can kiss – _alone_!" Riley struggled to catch her breath, which led to her squealing with glee.

Maya thought it over for a second and she realized that Lucas and Riley were just that kind of corny of a couple that they could actually pull this off. "You know, it's not a bad idea, Riles."

"So you'll help me?" she asked pulling Maya up to her feet.

The blonde nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"Keep Josh out of the house." She breathed.

Maya's heart completely stopped. "Huh?"

Riley didn't notice her friend's distressed state as she was occupied with thoughts about her very first kiss.

"You know see a movie with him or something – maybe go to the skate park he'd love that." She declared.

"Why can't Sydney do it?" Maya asked straining to find a way to get out of this.

Riley shrugged dismissively, "She's going out of town to see her mom, plus she wouldn't understand."

Maya inhaled warily trying to get a grip on this situation.

"So will you do it?" Riley asks hopeful.

She pursed her lips before answering, "Fine. I'll do it."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Joshua Matthews sighed as he finished his Pre-Cal homework. His eyes wandered to the picture of Sydney on his desk and he was instantly reminded of the family photo in his drawer.

A few days ago, Sydney had come into his room and when she saw that his arm was around Maya he could tell it made her uncomfortable. Now he was compelled to pull out their picture and zero in on the blonde with the amazing eyes. As he moved to open the drawer, his door opened and he turned to see Maya standing in the doorway.

He quirked an eyebrow surprised to see her there since they barely ever spoke to each other anymore. "Hey." He said hesitantly as he wheeled around to face her.

Maya inhaled with a nod. "I need something." She began while clasping her hands in front of her.

Josh leaned back in his slightly offended but mostly curious as to what she of all people could want from him. "What is it?"

She ran a hand through her long hair. "I want to learn how to ride a skateboard." She declared not leaving the doorway but her eyes remained locked with his. "Will you teach me?" Maya asked as she nervously wrung her hands behind her back

In that moment Josh lost all his will to say no, he lost all thoughts of Sydney and they were instantly replaced with his desire to make this beautiful girl in front of him happy.

"Fine," he answered after a beat of silence.

Maya instantly relaxed as she realized that he had bought the lies she was trying to sell.

"When do you want to do it?" He asked.

She smiled softly, "This Friday – at five if it's not too late for you."

Josh turned to look at Sydney's picture and for a moment, he wanted to say no, because that's what Sydney would want. Now he was going to do what he wanted – who would it hurt? He and Maya were just friends.

He returned her smile, "That's perfect."

Maya turned away from him and cheerfully walked back to Riley.

Josh leaned into his chair as he fiddled with his pen.

_Yeah,_ he thought, _they were just friends_.

For now.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed as she ran a hand through her now straight hair as she nervously awaited Lucas' call so she could invite upstairs to her apartment.

She ran her hands over her floral dress and straightened the denim vest she had borrowed from Maya. Her heart sped up when a knock came at the door and she nearly jumped from the couch where she sat and swung the door open to see Lucas standing there holding his text books and his backpack slung around his shoulder.

He smiled when he saw here, "Hey Riley." He greeted as she moved to let him him.

"Hi," She replied returning his smile with her hopeful one.

Lucas turned as he sat down on the sofa placing his books on the coffee table and his bag by his feet. "So you want to get started?"

_Here goes everything,_ she thought as she moved closer to him after she closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he looked into her eyes.

Riley squeezed her eyes shut as she blurted out, "Why aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"

"What?" Lucas sounded like someone had kicked him in the gut.

She slowly opened one eye to his expression but he just looked stunned.

Riley struggled to recover. "I mean, we've been doing this whole date-flirt thing since the eighth grade and now here we are sophomores in High School and you haven't even kissed yet is that norm –"

She was cut off by his lips pressed comfortably on her own. Riley's eyes grew wide when she realized that finally after about a year of worrying and confusion he was kissing her. It wasn't long until she got lost in the kiss and she began to slowly move with his own lips – it was completely natural and it just felt right.

Slowly the tow pulled away from each other and they just looked into each other's eyes.

Riley swallowed as she breathed out, "Whoa." And he in turn gave a breathy chuckle to her reaction.

After a moment Lucas gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving to her right ear as he whispered, "For the record, I always thought of you as my girlfriend – I didn't see it as something we needed to discuss."

Riley was taken aback. "Seriously?" she asked completely shocked.

Lucas nodded as he looked down at her sheepishly. "Talking about relationships isn't something I'm good at." He revealed.

"I've realized." Riley said jokingly.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if I confused you, Riley."

She sighed as she shook a few strands of hair out of her face. "I know how you can make up for it." She began as he gave her a knowing smile.

Lucas tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair as he placed his lips on hers and Riley had her second kiss.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya laughed until her a pretty blush creeped up on her cheeks. She and Josh were sitting outside of her favorite café eating his favorite pie.

"I was not that bad." Maya said defensively as Josh just shook his head. "I was not!" she repeated smiling happily.

Josh motioned to five bandages on her knees and elbows she had gotten from falling off his skateboard too many times. "I rest my case."

Maya just scoffed, "You're a jerk." She declared softly as she went back to doodling on the napkin beside her.

Josh quickly snatched the napkin away from her to see just what she was drawing. He was surprised to see that it was the skate park they had just gone to in great detail. It showed the graffiti ramps and rails along with a few of his friends who were leaning on the walls flirting with girls.

"Wow," he breathed, "Maya this is awesome."

She just blushed and looked down not bothering to reply.

"Oh come on," Josh scoffed, "You have some serious talent, Maya."

Maya just shook her head "Sure," she said in a dopey voice and he couldn't help but laugh.

She moved to take the napkin back but she stopped immediately as their hands grazed each other. Maya knowing that this would make everything awkward quickly left their table saying she was going to the bathroom.

Josh leaned back in his seat and shook his head as he quickly took her drawing from the table and placed in his pocket making sure he didn't rip it.

He was about to check his cell phone when Maya's own phone buzzed rapidly. Thinking it was important Josh picked it up from across the small circled table and unlocked it to see his sister was texting Maya.

Curiously, he opened the message read the first few messages. Riley seemed ecstatic over kissing Lucas and he determined that this had been her first kiss which he had mixed feeling about. His eyes grew wide as he read his sister's last message.

_**THX 4 distracting Josh I could've never gotten my kiss without U.**_

His heart pounded with rage, disappointment and hurt as he roughly set Maya's phone down.

"Is that my cell phone?" her soft feminine voice came from behind him dipped in confusion.

Joshua got up to face her, "So this was just something my sister asked you to do?" he demanded.

He never gave her a chance to answer as he quickly brushed past her with anger in his dark brown eyes.

Maya quickly looked over her phone as guilt and dread washed over her. She immediately paid for their meal and rushed after him knowing he couldn't have gotten far. And even if he did she knew exactly where he would be.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya finally found Josh sitting at his favorite bench outside of the skate park his chest rapidly moving up own probably from running.

"Josh!" she called out to him briskly walking to where he sat.

He looked up at her shaking his head, "Just go back to my sister, it's what your good at, right?"

"That is not fair!" she cried trying to explain.

Josh gave her a bitter scoff. "Huh, yeah and using me for one of my sister's schemes is fair?"

"It wasn't like that, Josh, just let me explain."

He wouldn't hear of it. "You know I actually thought you wanted to hang out with me for once, Maya. I honestly did – but the jokes on me, isn't it?"

"I just wanted to help my best friend." She explained stopping him from walking away.

He looked down at her stubbornly. "Once again it's the Riley and Maya show – but with more Riley than Maya."

Now Maya was the one to get angry. "Coming from you?" she bit back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"You know I when I asked you to teach me how to skate board I was positive you were going to say no." She revealed.

Despite his anger Josh was becoming confused. "Why is that?"

Maya didn't bother holding back now. "Because Sydney's hand is so far up your butt that your more like her than yourself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Hart!" he hissed.

"Oh no I don't." she snapped. "This is the first time I've seen laugh or smile like you used to in a month. Heck, I haven't seen you at all."

"That's cause you're always avoiding me." Josh was adamant to defend his relationship. "And you don't even know Sydney, so stop acting like you."

Maya looked away from him. "It looks like I don't know you either." Before he could fire back Maya turned to walk off not wanting to have anything else to do with him.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sniffled as she walked around the large park across the street from the skate park. She clutched her shoulders and her blue shirt blew in the wind. A chill went up her body and she was suddenly regretting wearing her shorts.

As she continued to wander, she was suddenly sent to the ground landing directly on her butt.

"Oh Maya," she looked up to see that it was Josh standing up above her. As hard, as she tried Maya couldn't stop her heart from doing back flips at the sight of him.

Josh held out a hand to her but she looked away not bothering to meet his eyes. "Come on, take it." She still refused until he insisted, "Stop being so stubborn and take my hand Maya."

Begrudgingly, she rolled her eyes and took his warm calloused hand and he gently picked her up from the ground.  
>A moment passed between them – a moment of uncomfortable silence.<p>

Maya willingly swallowed her hurt pride as she looked down at her black sneakers. "Look," she began tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I messed up and I am um – I'm sorry."

As surprised as Josh was to hear her apologize Maya was even more stunned when he returned it with an apology of his own. "I'm sorry too, I over reacted – I shouldn't have yelled at you."

She began to shiver as the two of them walked in silence. Before either of them could break it, he placed his jean jacket around her slender shoulders.

Maya delicately played with the fabric before looking up at him. "Thanks." She said, as she couldn't help but blush.

Josh just shrugged. "No problem – plus you're like ninety pounds you would probably get frost bite or something."

She smirked as she punched his shoulder not enough to hurt but it left a sting. "Jerk." She teased playfully.

They continued to walk the path until they exited the park. They were heading back to his apartment and she just felt so safe beside him it all felt so natural.

Their quiet peace was disrupted when his phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his back pocket and he quickly dismissed the call.

Maya immediately knew who it was and for a moment, she felt brave as she asked him the question that had been on her mind for a month.

"Why are you even with her?" she looked up in her eyes as she stopped walking so they could properly have this conversation.

Josh too stopped walking as he looked down at her. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just ask me that." He started to walk again but he immediately stopped when she wouldn't go with him

"Just tell me." Maya urged ignoring all the alarms in her head telling her to stop.

Josh scoffed as he searched for the right thing to say. "Because I like her, okay. Is that good enough for you, Maya or do you want me to go into the details?"

She shook her head in defiance her ponytail moving with her. "No, that isn't good enough, Josh."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he snapped his frustration apparent.

Once she just looked down at her shoes as she spoke."I just want to know," she stopped mid sentence.

"Know what, Maya?" he urged his eyes pleading.

Maya swallowed her throat dry. "I just want to know what makes her so special. Why is she different from all the other girls you've ever dated."

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Maya," he began softly. "Can we just get home, please?"

She nodded after a moment. "Fine, if that's what you want."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed as she finished up the last sentence of her lab report. She looked over to Lucas who was sitting on the floor near her feet writing his own English paper. Riley gently poked him with the big toe of her right foot on the tip of his ear.

Smiling gently Lucas playfully reprimanded her, "Do your work." He urged as he went back to writing.

Riley stretched back onto the couch as laying down on her back. "I'm done." She breathed out tiredly.

"I'm not." Was his simple retort.

Riley shrugged, "Well are you going to finish your noodles?" she asked motioning to the empty box of Chinese take out on the coffee table.

He settled his journal on his lap and reached over for the white box. He stretched upward to hand it to her but when he did, Riley was quick to give him a peck on the lips.

The two smiled at each other as she whispered, "Thanks."

His smile grew as he half joked, "That is never going to get old."

Once again she kissed him this time for two seconds longer, "Let's find out." She prompted causing him to slide away his journal and pull her slender body off the couch so she was now sitting on his lap.

Riley took his face in her hands as she quickly placed her lips on his and the two resumed what they were doing a second ago.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya and Josh walked into the apartment to find Riley and Lucas in a very intense make out session. Josh shook his head as he quickly pried the couple apart pulling his baby sister away from her boyfriend.

Maya couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed the two looked as she plopped down on the couch and put her feet up on the table.

"So," she began her tone light and happy a stark contrast from what it had been thirty minutes ago. "How was the kiss."

Josh blanched along with Riley and Lucas as he ordered, "No one talks about any kind of kissing of any sort." He looked to Maya who was obviously loving this situation.

Riley narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Okay then, why do we always see you kis – "

He cut her off with a stern look.

"Sucking face," Riley corrected, "With your girlfriend?" she demanded folding her arms across her chest.

Maya shook her head as she grabbed one of the half eaten boxes of food.

"That's different." Josh defended as he too began to blush.

Maya immediately filled her mouth with the spicy food to keep from talking.

Lucas sighed as he began to pack up his stuff knowing he had to get home.

He pecked his girlfriend on her cheek as he put his bag on his shoulder. "I'll see you at school, Riley."

She nodded as she modified his kiss by placing her lips firmly on his in a spiteful attempt to annoy her brother.

When they pulled away, Lucas looked like a tomato while she was happier than starving man at an all you can eat buffet. "Bye."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. He turned to see that Maya was asleep beside him and he wondered where Riley was. She was probably web chatting with Lucas even if he had left an hour ago.

He took a moment to study the blonde beside him and he marveled at just how pretty she looked. Her hair was no longer in a pony tail as her long curls were strewn across her porcelain face that completely free of any and all signs of makeup.

She looked so peaceful it was hard for him to remember even having a girlfriend as he continued to look at her. As he looked at her though he began to think about the conversation, they'd had earlier and he slowly began to ponder his reasons for actually being with Sydney.

Sure, she was beautiful.

_But not as beautiful as Maya._ A stray voice spoke inside his he.

And she was kind, funny and smart – the core characteristics he wanted in a girl. But every time he focused on her great qualities he just compared them to Maya and every time Sydney just never measured up.

So why was he with her when he just could not stop thinking about his little sister's best friend?

_Because he couldn't be with his little sister's best friend._ The voice commented once again and for the second time – it was right.

A knock came at the door pulling him from his dangerous thoughts and feelings and he moved to open it. Standing in his doorway was Sydney smiling up at him.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Sydney gave him a quick peck on the lips as she entered her boyfriend's home. She walked in to see Maya Hart lying down asleep on his couch with his jacket around her shoulders.

Sydney eyed the girl suspiciously, as she asked Josh, never taking her eyes off of Maya. "Is she wearing the jacket I bought you?"

Josh's eyes grew wide as he realized that he had given Maya the jacket Sydney had given him.

_Awkward,_ the voice in his head sang.

"Shut up," he breathed angrily trying to quiet his thoughts.

Sydney wheeled around looking dead at him her well sculpted eyebrow raised in anger. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

Josh ground his teeth as quickly made a panicked apology. "Not you – I was um singing a song."

"Right." Sydney drawled letting his slip – well – slide.

Josh moved closer to her as he closed the door. "So," he began as he took off her coat to hang it up on the coat rack . "What are you – uh – doing here?" he asked.

"A girlfriend can't come and see her boyfriend?" Sydney asked softly but her tone still held that distrustful suspicion.

Once again, Josh was quick to apologize, "Uh you can – I just want to know what brings you by at –" He looked up at the clock. "At nine thirty – at night."

Sydney just shrugged as she opened up her very expensive and very blue Michael Kors handbag as she pulled out a manila folder.

"Here are the plan for our project." She said placing them on the coffee table.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Project?" he asked.

"You know, silly, our Latin project on Pompeii." She offered.

His brows stayed furrowed. "We never talked about doing a project together, Syd."

She just shook her head keeping up her perky persona. "Well I thought since we're both in that class and you're you know – my boyfriend – we could do it together. I already submitted our names – is that okay?" Her eyes became bigger with an adorable hopefulness to them and it pulled at his heart like tug of war.

His eyes grew wide with an intense sense of bewilderment. "Syd, next time just talk to me."

She jumped up in glee clapping her hands very quickly, three times. "Okay honey and if you want we can go ahead and get started on it."

As the two headed to his bedroom, he took one last look at the beautiful girl asleep on his couch as his girlfriend pulled him deeper into her web of enchantment.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed, as she made sure to look and see if Josh and Sydney were gone before she "woke up."

She had been awake for a good five minutes because of Josh turning on the television but when Sydney had entered the apartment, she thought it was best to stay asleep.

"Is this really my life?" she asked herself allowed trying to determine if Joshua Matthews was really worth all this emotional grief.

For one whole month, she had been on this emotional roller coaster and there was obviously no sign of it ever ending. He seemed "happy" with Sydney even if she was insanely controlling.

But who was she to get involved in his relationship?

She was the girl who couldn't stop her growing feelings for her best friend' brother even if he did have a girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AU: Thank's for reading I hope you liked it please review, follow and favorite but most of all keep on reading.<strong>_

_**God Bless you all and Merry Christmas**_

_**~Wendy**_


	3. That's My Line

_**AN: Hey guys. So just a heads up my profile's been updated with some pictures oh and I've got a few projects to do for school so my updates may be a little sketchy but Christmas break will be after next week so I get two weeks off yay! But I will be using a majority of them for school and to study for semester exams. But don't worry too much this story is a priority and I will be fitting it into my schedule. I promise.**_

_**So happy reading guys I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As the Days Go By)<strong>_

_He took a moment to study the blonde beside him and he marveled at just how pretty she looked. Her hair was no longer in a pony tail as her long curls were strewn across her porcelain face that completely free of any and all signs of makeup._

_She looked so peaceful it was hard for him to remember even having a girlfriend as he continued to look at her. As he looked at her though he began to think about the conversation, they'd had earlier and he slowly began to ponder his reasons for actually being with Sydney._

_**(Chapter Three)**_

Maya Hart rolled her eyes as she listened to her step father Rick Beverly recount – for the fifth time that night – how he received a standing ovation at his last play two weeks ago.

Grudgingly she stabbed into her overly fancy salad only to inspect the broccoli cauliflower hybrid with apprehensive eyes.

The sound of her mother clearing her throat pulled her out of her annoyed daze.

Maya looked up to meet her mother's stern glare, as she mouthed, "What?" not wanting to be yelled at for interrupting Rick. But if she had been paying attention, she would have realized that Rick had stopped speaking for about a minute.

"Um, Maya." Her mother began tensely as she gave her a pointed look. "Rick asked you a question." She hissed after Maya didn't respond.

Her young daughter sighed as she gently placed down her fork on the hundred dollar china plate that her new "father" could obviously afford.

"I'm sorry," she offered her tone synthetically sweet. "Could you repeat that please?" she asked trying to as sarcastic as she could.

Rick didn't look the least bit phased as he repeated his question. "Did you hear back from that summer art program?"

Maya looked up surprised that he even knew about that. "Why do ask?"

He shrugged, "Your mother tells me that –"

Before he can continue Maya places the lace and linen napkin that was once on her lap on the equally expensive table before loudly scooting out of her mahogany seat.

"I'd like to be excused." She spoke before stalking up the stairs into the bathroom that was now hers.

Rick gave his new wife of about nine months a puzzled look.

Kate Hart – now Young – just chuckled nervously as she quickly explained offered up that her poor daughter was PMS'ing and he shouldn't take to heart her brash behavior.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya looked at herself in the mirror as she ran her hands through curls trying to get a grip on her emotions.

She shook her head trying to clear it of all the anger she felt. She quickly pulled out her cell phone dialing the first number calling the first person she could think of. For some reason Maya knew that this person would be there for her – she just knew it.

The phone ringed until the voice that she so desperately craved to hear answered with a gruff, _"Hello?"_

Maya gave a great sigh of relief as she simply commanded, "Save me,"

It took a moment for them to finally reply. But when they did, Maya knew she had made the right choice in calling _him_ when he finally said, _"I'm on my way."_

She smiled into the phone a she whispered, "Great, I'm at his house." Before hanging up her phone.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The front door rang and before anyone could answer it, Maya sprang out of her new bedroom and flung herself down the stairs.

Her mother's confused voice sounded from the living room where she sat in his lap. "Uh, just where do you think you are going, young lady?"

"Out." Maya said simply as she got her jean jacket and hoody from the coat closet.

Kate nodded, "With Riley?" she asked with a false certainty.

Maya gave her mother a knowing smirk as she opened up the front door, "Sure." She answered as she quickly exited before anyone could say anything else.

Joshua Matthews leaned up against an unfamiliar motorcycle with a helmet in his hands grinning at the petite blonde that was walking up to him.

She cocked her head to the right motioning to the vehicle behind her best friend's older brother. "What is that?"

Josh simply smirked, "Our ride." He answered as he offered up the bright red helmet to the girl.

"Where did you get it?" she asked as she uneasily took the helmet into her hands.

He shrugged, "I'll tell you once we go wherever you want to go, Maya."

She nodded as she exhaled for the first time since she had seen him in all of his handsome glory. Maya sighed as she placed the helmet on her head crushing her curls.

As she fumbled with the hook Josh clucked his tongue with feigning pity as he placed his hands over hers making sure to move them out of the way. Maya immediately stopped breathing as he stepped closer so he could lock the clip into place. They were so close that she could see the small little hair growing on his neck.

When he was finally able to secure the helmet, he moved away from her and she was instantly missing the warmth of his body in the autumn chill. Josh effortlessly swung his leg over the motorcycle before he placed on his own helmet.

Maya too got on the bike as she securely wrapped her arms around his muscular torso.

Josh looked over his shoulder as he advised, "You should hold onto me tighter."

Hesitantly she didn't as she was told snuggling into his warm leather basking in his natural body heat.

"So," he began as he revved the engine, "Where to?"

Maya smirked, "To get something to eat. I'm tired of the rabbit food, let's get something real."

And in mere seconds, the two teens were racing down the streets of New York City.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh led Maya down the stairs of what looked to be some underground bistro. The soft sounds of jazz music filled the room and the lively chatter of different people filled her ears while the intoxicating smell of food – fried food – bombarded her senses and overwhelmed her with hunger.

Maya soon felt Josh's hand lacing into her own and her heart immediately sped up as he led her to one of the corner booths as the very back of the room. She wanted to remind him of his girlfriend but she quickly played it off to herself as him not wanting her to get lost in this new place.

Finally, as they neared the booth he released her hand and she suddenly longed for his hand back in hers but that obviously was not going to happen at the moment.

The two slid into opposite sides of the booth as she eyed him warily.

When Maya looked at him with her blue eyes, he felt his heart change patterns. It slowed then quickened then it slowed again and he realized it was going in time with the butterflies in his stomach.

After a while, he asked the beautiful blonde, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Maya sighed as she played with napkin dispenser, "I thought you said we were going to get some real food." She declared ignoring the aroma that clung to the air. "This is a jazz club thingy."

Josh couldn't help but laugh, "You asked me to show you something real." He reminded her playfully.

Maya nodded, "And this is real?" she asked surprised at how serious her tone had become.

"Yeah." Josh answered simply.

She removed her eyes from him for a second to observe the dimly lit room with walls made of bricks. "So what's the name of this place?"

Josh smiled, "_The Underground_ –"

"Yeah," Maya scoffed "That's original."

The boy across from her gave her one of his signature lazy smiles, "Joke all you want, Hart." He began, "But this is one of my favorite spots in all of New York. I don't bring just anyone around here."

Maya couldn't help but ask, "Not even Sydney?"

At the mention of his girlfriend for about two and a half months, Josh stiffened and Maya instantly regretted her comment thinking she had crossed a line.

But soon Josh's startled look disappeared and it was replaced by dead seriousness. "Not even Sydney." He spoke this time startling Maya.

A tall waitress with long shiny brown hair and gorgeous emerald eyes interrupted their deep conversation. She had on a tight black shirt and an even tighter skirt as she held her notepad in one hand and her sparkly pink pen in the other.

"What can I get you?" She chirped in her thick southern accent that was almost suffocating.

Josh didn't take his eyes off of the girl sitting in front of him as he gently asked for ice tea and a cherry coke and two large burgers.

As the woman walked off Maya wore a puzzled frown.

"What?" Josh asked wanting to know what she was thinking about.

She looked up at him placing her elbows on the table for comfort. "How did you know I wanted a burger?"

He simply shrugged. "You looked like someone who needed a burger." Before Maya could think he was calling her anorexic or something he quickly continued, "You know, for comfort food and what not."

Maya laughed softly, "You've got that right."

Josh nodded as his eyes hardened with an inquisitive breed of seriousness. "So," he began as if he were about to ask her a question.

"What?" Maya prompted curious as to what he could ask her.

He sighed as he spit out what he wanted to ask. "So why did you call me, what happened?"

She softly clucked her tongue as she simply paraphrased what had happened in his million dollar apartment. "My new _'father'_ thought it would be cute and supportive to get into my business. He just irritated me, I guess."

Josh's eyebrows rose up expectantly, "Is that it?" he asked.

Maya furrowed her brows, "Um yeah – why can't that be it?" she demanded becoming irritated with the person that was supposed to keep her calm not get her all riled up again.

He shook his head in defiance, "Because, Maya Hart, I know you. I've known you practically my whole life and it is never just it with you."

At his words her features softened as she finally gave in. "You're right." She breathed. "It was more than that."

In an act of support, Josh immediately reached over and held her small hand taking it in his.

"You can tell me anything, Maya – I promise." Josh continued his statement of reassurance. "You can trust me."

He ran his thumb over her knuckles sending a flurry of butterflies through the both of them.

Maya looked down at the table not wanting to meet his eyes. "He uh reminded me of my dad, Josh." She began drudging up all of the desires she had carried with her since she was just a small child. "He's a good guy – too much of a good guy."

Josh' face turned slightly puzzled and Maya knew she had to explain.

"Ever since I was kid – well ever since my dad left us I dreamed of this father figure who would care about me. My dreams, what I want and for the longest time I thought I could have that in my own dad." She swallowed back her tears. "But I was wrong so when I was about ten I finally realized that the man I thought my dad was – just wasn't the truth."

"What happened?" Josh prompted knowing there was something she wasn't telling him.

Maya vigorously shook her head. "I can't – I um I don't want to talk about it." She insisted.

He took one look in her eyes and he knew she wouldn't budge.

"So," he began knowing that it was time for a change of subject. "I was thinking that you should make me a self portrait."

Maya scoffed, "You want me to draw you?" she asked completely caught off guard but still grateful for his choice to honor her wishes.

"No," he said seriously, "I want a drawing of you."

Maya's eyes grew wide not knowing what to say except for, "Why?"

Josh shrugged, "Because, I'm curious."

"About?" she challenged.

"I read somewhere that a great artist such as yourself reveal their true feelings whenever they draw themselves." He informed matter of factly.

Their conversation was once again interrupted by their food being brought to their booth. Maya's eyes grew wide as she saw a burger so large it could feed an entire third world country. And she couldn't wait to devour it.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya laughed until her sides hurt as Josh did his best impersonation of Mr. Grant her balding chemistry teacher with an over sized gut that taught Josh during his sophomore year.

"You're so weird." Maya cried as she hid her laughter with the back of her hand softly chuckling into it.

Josh's eyes lit up as he observed her adorable child like nature. The way her hair moved with her laughter and more importantly the way her eyes just illuminated her entire being making her seem so alive.

The low jazz in the back changed to a slower song and he immediately sprang from where he sat holding out his hand to Maya.

She looked up at him with confusion. "What are you doing?" she demanded taking a sip of her cherry coke.

"Dance with me." he instructed.

Maya shook her head, "Heck no." she declared.

"Come on," he prompted taking her hand in his.

The minute he did Maya found herself standing as he led her to the dance floor that was clear of nearly everyone except for about three other couples.

She immediately held her breath as he one of his hands rested firmly on the small of her back while his other hand wrapped around her hand that wasn't on his shoulder. The two inched closer together and he brought her hand that he was holding close to his chest where she felt his heart which she was surprised to see was racing just like hers.

The two swayed to the soft jazz as she rested her head on his chest moving in perfect sync. They were lost in time as everyone else around them faded and all they had was each other.

For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes as if they were searching the very depths of their souls.

They were so close that if Maya made one move their lips would instantly meet and finally allowing their instincts and desires to take over they made that move.

He inched closer and closer as she did the same and as soon as their lips were about to collide the music began to fade out and they were suddenly and very painfully aware of the world once again.

Maya immediately pulled away from him until they were just holding each other's hands as she whispered. "We should get out of here." She prompted.

He nodded as he softly cleared his throat. "Yeah, I should get you home."

Maya shook her head, "No," she snapped. "Anywhere but there – I'm not ready."

Josh sighed, "Alright, back to my place then?"

She nodded as she took his hand back to their booth so they could pay and leave.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya breathed a sigh of happiness as Josh opened the door to his family's apartment allowing her to enter.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Josh replied easily as he closed the door and moved to hand his coat on the rack.

Maya plopped down on the couch as he quickly sat down next to her.

"So are you going to crash here tonight?" he asked his eyes gleaming with hope.

Maya nodded, "Yeah, Riley said I could sleep in her room and borrow some sweats for the night."

Riley Matthews her best friend was off at a mandatory sleepover for the cheerleading team. Maya shook her head with pride as she thought about how happy her friend had been when she had finally m made the team her freshman year of high school – and she was amazing.

"You want to watch a movie?" he asked.

Maya gave him an uneasy look, "We have school tomorrow." She said.

Josh's face fell along with Maya's wall around her heart as quickly changed her answer and he immediately looked for a thanksgiving themed movie due to the changing season.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya walked out of her best friend's bathroom and into the kitchen with her blonde hair damp as she brushed the tips. It was seven forty five and her brain had still not registered to the world around her.

She found Topanga Matthews standing near the island conversing with her oldest son. Maya sighed as she placed the brush on the coffee table and turned to Topanga.

"Good morning," she said semi cheerfully with the remnants of sleep in her voice.

Topanga smiled at her with her big blue eyes crinkling showing the few marks of age on her otherwise youthful features. "Good morning sweetheart." She replied placing down Maya's plate of food.

Maya looked around to see some of the Matthews' family was missing. "Where's the rest of them?" she asked motioning to the empty place settings.

"Cory had to go in early for a meeting and Ava's parents took Auggie to school for me." She informed as she bit into her own square of toast.

The blonde nodded as she sipped on the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Shouldn't you be heading to school?" Topanga was looking at her son. "I thought you had a student council meeting at eight thirty." She now turned to Maya. "And you – don't you have art club?"

The two teen's eyes lit up as they quickly moved for their bags and books. Topanga shook her head with a soft smile as she took a sip of her son's juice.

For the first time that morning Josh addressed Maya's presence as he asked, "Do you need a ride?"

Maya shrugged, "Yeah. Thanks."

Josh nodded as he took the keys to his new motorcycle from the dish on the small table in front of the front door where all the keys were stored.

"Hey," Maya began as she remembered one of her questions from last night.

He turned to look at her as he slipped on his gently used leather jacket. "Huh?"

"You never told me where you got your new bike." She informed as she too placed on her favorite jean jacket.

"He got it from his uncle Shawn." Topanga said as she cut her pancakes.

Maya was now slightly confused. "He just gave you a motorcycle – like no questions asked?"

Josh shook his head as he began explained while opening the door for the two of them after saying bye to his mother.

"Well it cost me two hundred bucks and I've got to work off the rest this summer as his assistant for like a month and a half." He informed while they went down the elevator and into his families garage.

Maya sighed as she got onto the bike after Josh had as she instinctively and comfortably wrapped her slender arms around his torso and held him tightly.

Josh could not help but smile at the feel of her calming touch that sent waves of emotions to his heart and for the first time none of them were conflicted. They all pointed to one plausible answer. _Her_.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Sydney Wright sighed as she stared into the mirror of her bedazzled compact reapplying her equally shiny lip gloss against her full lips. She was waiting on one of the benches of the school parking lot for her boyfriend who was supposed to meet her here before the student council meeting that was beginning in less than two minutes.

The loud revving of an engine turned her attention away from herself and to the guy who rode up into one of the vacant parking spots. She noticed a girl with amazing blonde hair that spilled under the red helmet she wore. For a moment, Sydney felt a tinge of pity for that girl's obviously naturally shiny hair that would be plagued by an awful case of helmet hair.

Her mouth was agape when the two people on the bike quickly took of their helmets to reveal her boyfriend and none other than Maya Hart some sophomore who obviously had feelings for him.

The hairs on her neck and arms rose as she stood up from where she sat not bothering to dust off her beautiful floral skirt as she stalked over to the two of them who were currently laughing over something.

The two didn't notice her until she let out a pointed cough.

Maya and Josh turned away from his bike to see the very angry girl before them.

"Hello," she bit out her eyes blazing with rage. She turned to glare at Josh not before sliding Maya a look of pure loathing. "I've been waiting for you for like twenty minutes, Josh."

Josh awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Syd – I lost track of time, you know, eating."

Sydney narrowed her eyes not knowing what to make of this moment. Slowly her features began to soften as she decided to change her tactic.

"Look," she began her tone becoming somewhat airy. "Let's just go to the meeting and after that we can just talk or something before school starts."

Sydney immediately notices something in Josh's eyes but she can't quite put her finger on it as he nods in agreement.

"Actually Syd, there is something I need to talk to you about." He said.

Sydney found it hard not to be angered by his vague disposition but she knew it wouldn't be wise to make a big deal out of it lest to make him upset.

"Sure sweetie." She turned to leave knowing he would follow. But just for her own reassurance, Sydney quickly turned and placed her lips on her boyfriend's.

It struck her how he pulled away for a moment before he tentatively kissed her back. She realized just how different his lips felt against her own but she would be the last to admit that the spark she had one felt from him was now less than a single flame from a pitifully small candle.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she slammed her locker holding nothing but her art portfolio as she stood up. Her heart and stomach were in knots as she struggled to get a grip on her emotions.

It was as if Josh just couldn't stop leading her along. The moment she even let herself entertain the idea of having a real relationship with him he and Sydney both came in, crushed every single idea, and thought she'd had as if they were nothing.

She inhaled deeply as she smoothed over her hair and began walking to the very large art room where she would meet Smackle along with ten other students and work on the decorations for the upcoming Cornucopia dance that was scheduled to take place two days before thanksgiving.

It was a long standing tradition that their high school would hold a dance to welcome thanksgiving despite the fact that their break had already began. It was also a tradition that the art club, which she was the president of, would make the decorations and work alongside the Junior class student council to make sure the dance was a success.

Because of last night, Maya had become so excited that she would spend about a week with Josh because he was the student council president even if Sydney would be in the picture half the time. But now because of that moment in the parking lot, she had come back to reality and she was going to make it her mission that she would never_ ever_ leave again.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh groaned as his stomach did flip flops with nausea and nervousness. He knew what he was about to do was going to be hard – but he didn't expect it to feel this way.

He tried to comfort himself knowing that doing this would be the best for the both of them – even if someone was going to get hurt. So with that in mind he took a deep breath and let it out as he stalked over to Sydney's locker not too far from the gym.

Sydney stood with her back turned to him and when he moved to tap on her shoulder, she turned to reveal she was carrying a cardboard box filled with a variety of objects that didn't seem to be all that connected.

"Hey," he began as he chose to ignore the box. "We need to talk."

She gave him a somewhat morbid smile as she spoke. "Actually," Sydney began. "What we need to do is break up."

Josh recoiled as he stared at her blinking. "Excuse me?" he asked not sure what he had just heard.

Sydney sighed, "Look Josh, I know."

"Know what?" He asked not sure where this conversation was going.

"That you like Maya." She declared with a hard swallow as her eyes glazed over with detachment. "I guess you could say I've known for a while now." she said now mostly to herself.

"Sydney," he began wanting to take control of this conversation. After all that was supposed to be his line.

Sydney placed her perfectly manicured finger over his lips. "Josh let's not make any of this harder than it has to be." She insisted as she handed him the small box. "This is just a few of your things that you left in my locker. If I were you I wouldn't expect that much stuff we were only together for like three months."

"Hey," he started trying to get a word in.

She just shook her head. "It's no use trying to explain yourself. I've had some time to think and Maya's a great girl. But most of all I know she gets you in a way that I just couldn't. Plus let's face it I'd just be deluding myself if I thought I could get her out of the picture –"

"How would you get her out of the picture?" he asked cutting her off.

Sydney waved his question away with a dismissive hand. "That really is not important right now." She snapped angry that she was once again being interrupted. "What is important is that you go to her Josh. Right now and tell her how you feel because a girl like that really won't wait forever."

With that Sydney turned away leaving the box in his hands as she walked to go and find someone who would look at her the way Josh looked at Maya. Or at least take her to the Cornucopia Dance.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley Matthews looked on as she saw her brother speeding down the hallway passed the gym where she had just exited from.

She shook her head chalking this moment up to Josh just being Josh as she turned her attention onto her boyfriend Lucas Friar who was walking towards her with his hair wet from showering after practice.

Riley smiled as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and placed a lasting kiss on her lips. He grinned into their kiss promptly ending it while they separated frothier embrace and began walking down the halls handing in hand to her locker.

School was starting in about five minutes but luckily, they both had geometry first period so they wouldn't have to be that far from one another.

Even though they had been dating for about a year, now this relationship was all so new to Riley and so she was having a hard time not thinking about him.

As they arrived at her locker Riley couldn't help but smile as she spoke, "I can't wait for the dance." Her smile turned into a playfully serious smirk as she asked, "You are taking me right?" they both knew the two of them would be each other's dates but Riley wouldn't be Riley if she didn't ask.

For a moment, Lucas didn't answer and Riley knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked not sure what was going on with him.

Lucas ran a hand threw his damp hair as Riley closed her locker her geometry text book in her arms. "I can't go."

Her eyes grew wide, "What do you mean you can't go?" she asked softly her hopes for the two of them spending that night together crushed.

He pursed lips uneasily entering this conversation. "Back home, we're having our own _'dance'_ of sorts and I kind of promised my buddies that I'd go."

Riley quirked an eyebrow as they slowly walked to class. "And you never told me?" she asked her tone melancholy. "I already bought my dress Lucas. You're the class president you can't just not go." She cried.

She knew she wasn't being very understanding to his needs but right now, she was so upset. To Riley it felt like she was being stood up or even dumped and she didn't know how to process her emotions.

"Riles, I am so sorry. I know you really wanted us to go together but you maybe you could go with Maya." He offered assuming that like always Maya would be without a date. "Plus" he began trying to sooth her hurt feelings. "There will be other dances. Like the winter festival I promise you we will go together."

Finally, Riley was able to get a loose grip on her emotions as she nodded. "Okay. I get it."

Lucas let out an exhale of relief as he wrapped an apologetic arm around her shoulders and the two of them walked into class together.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh found Maya standing outside the art room talking to Smackle. He knew this was her first period and he didn't really care about being late for his own.

Slowly he walked up to her knowing that now would be the time to reveal the feelings he had realized that he'd had for so long now.

He tapped her shoulder gently "Maya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I hoped you guys like it and I would just like to thank all of my reviewers, followers and the people who put this on their favorites list. I was so shocked by the amount of people that have done all of those things and it just made me so happy and so grateful to you all. You guys are such a blessing from God and I'm so thankful to him for each and everyone of you. You guys make me want to continue this story and I know that whenever I write it just makes my writing all the more better so thanks so much.<strong>_

_**God Bless you all and Merry Christmas.**_

_**~Wendy**_


	4. Beauty

_**AN: OH my gosh you guys it's Friday 12:33 am I should be studying but I had to get this out to you. Please ignore the grammar errors I will get on that when I can actually function like a human being who has had more than two hours of sleep.**_

_**OH MY GOODNESS 50 FREAKING 2 REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT ALONG 60 FOLLOWERS AND 40 FAVORITES I AM IN SOME VERSION OF AN EARTHLY HEAVEN!**_

_**Honestly I hope you enjoy and happy reading :)**_

_**P.S. I am pretty hopeful that people will like this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As the Days Go By)<strong>_

_"Hey," he began as he chose to ignore the box. "We need to talk."_

_She gave him a somewhat morbid smile as she spoke. "Actually," Sydney began. "What we need to do is break up."_

_Josh recoiled as he stared at her blinking. "Excuse me?" he asked not sure what he had just heard._

_Sydney sighed, "Look Josh, I know."_

_"Know what?" He asked not sure where this conversation was going._

_"That you like Maya." She declared with a hard swallow as her eyes glazed over with detachment. "I guess you could say I've known for a while now." she said now mostly to herself._

_**(Chapter Four)**_

Maya turned around to see Josh standing before her and her breath got caught in her throat. Smackle decided now would be the time to leave as the two of them just looked at each other.

Josh with his hands in his jean pockets looked down at her his eyes wide with hope and nervousness.

"I need to talk to you, Maya." He began his eyes sparkling.

Maya quickly ignored what his eyes did to her as she quickly hardened her own eyes and her heart. "What is it?" she asked folding her arms across her chest and looking up at the clock in the middle of the hallway. "You have like a minute Josh so if I were you I'd spit it out right now."

He took a deep breath as he quickly blurted out, "I like you."

Her mouth dropped as she blinked five times before she hissed, "What?"

Josh licked his bottom lip as he tried to recover from her stunned response. "Maya," he began but she cut him off.

"No." she spoke her tone feeling as if hot coals were being raked across his back. "Just no, Josh."

"Please." He begged trying to get her to hear him out.

She shook her head, "You are honestly the stupidest guy that I have ever met if think that I'm going to indulge this conversation while you still have a girlfriend."

Josh was quick to answer with his smile returning, "We broke up."

Maya's heart plummeted as her mind raced with thoughts – all negative. "Then you're more stupid than I thought."

With that, she entered the classroom closing the door against him and her heart.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When the eighth period bell rang, Riley Matthews raced out of her home economics class leaving confused students and teachers in her wake. She was a girl on a mission and no one was going to stop her.

All throughout the day, the halls buzzed with rumors of her best friend and brother getting into a fight over their supposed relationship. A relationship so out of the realms of a friendship, a relationship that she knew nothing about.

Riley found Maya talking to Smackle and Farkle at the bus loop probably waiting for Farkle's bus.

"Maya!" she growled out startling a few students around her which she shot dirty looks before lunging at her best friend.

Maya's eyes grew wide as she knew exactly what had Riley all wound up.

She waved nervously to the petite brunette as she gave a tentative, "Hello."

Riley narrowed her eyes as she grabbed Maya's wrist leading her to the first janitor's closet she could find so they could talk without the whole school knowing.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley fumed for a good minute before she hissed out, "What is going on, Maya?"

Maya sighed as she leaned against the closed wooden door of the closet her eyes still adjusting to the dimly lit room. "What did you hear?"

Riley rolled her eyes with impatience. "That you and Josh were fighting."

Maya looked up at her friend with guilt in her big blue eyes, "About what?" she asked trying to discern just what Riley had heard.

"Him and Sydney breaking up because he had feelings for you." After a moment, she gave Maya a pointed look. "The romantic kind."

Maya winced but aside from that, she didn't bother replying to Riley's statement.

"So," Riley prompted, "Did they break up because of you?"

The blonde nodded the lose curls from her otherwise tight ponytail falling into her eyes.

Riley warily rubbed her forehead as she sat on one of the stools in the closet.

"So, what did you do?" She asked softly knowing something else had happened between two of the most important people in her young life.

Maya inhaled sharply as she spoke. "I yelled at him and I walked away. You know normal Maya Hart behavior."

For a about a minute Riley remained silent until she finally asked, "Did you do it because of me?"

Maya recoiled, "What do you mean because of you, Riles?" she asked her voice equally as soft as Riley's was.

"Well did you reject him because you were too afraid to hurt my feelings?" Riley elaborated.

Maya let out a sharp breath that turned into an even sharper chuckle. "Don't take this wrong way but your feelings were the last thing on my mind when I 'rejected' your brother, Riley."

"Good." Riley said firmly.

The blonde's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Good?" she parroted.

Riley nodded. "Yes, good." However, she soon corrected herself, "Well bad because you rejected him."

"Why is it bad? I mean I know he's you're brother and all but can't you see that I had to do it?" Maya asked truly confused.

"No I honestly don't see it." Riley shook her head her hair moving with her. "My brother came to you, finally free to tell you how he feels about you and all you saw were your hurt feelings and pride, Maya."

Maya swallowed back the lump in her throat. She shocked by Riley's harsh tone and she instantly ignored the truth behind her statement. "I was trying to protect myself." she said her eyes becoming full with tears as she struggled to cling to whatever barrier of defense she had left.

"Protect yourself from what?" Riley demanded her voice rising. "The fact that you have obviously fallen for him or that's he's fallen for you too?"

Maya's breathing became heavy as she refused to reply.

Riley took a moment for the both of them to relax before she began speaking again. "Look my brother might not be good with his timing or his word choice but I can't lie and say that I haven't seen the way that he looks at you."

Riley scoffed when Maya refused to reply. "Riley –"

She simply cut her off by speaking over her. "I mean come on I even know that he kept that picture of us in his room for so long because it had you in it."

Maya finally having enough of this little chat looked Riley dead in the eyes. "Can I go now?" she asked acidly not wanting any of this to continue.

Grudgingly Riley unlocked the door so the two of them could leave the musty closet.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya angrily stormed into her step father Rick Beverly's apartment furiously throwing her bag on the expensive kitchen countertop. She was so caught up in her feelings that she didn't care to notice that Rick was sitting on the shiny black sectional with his feet propped up on the ottoman in the living room.

She jumped startled when he greeted her in his deep baritone that served him well when he performed in one his legendary musicals.

Slowly she turned around looking him dead in the eye not even bothering to reply.

"Fun day at school?" he asked as he placed down one of his latest scripts.

Maya just shrugged not having it in her to give him some snarky response.

Rick inhaled processing her icy attitude, "You want to talk about it?" he asked patting the seat next him.

She eyed him warily as she made a move to turn her back to him.

Rick stopped her immediately, "Maya, I am married to your mother and we live in the same home. You have to talk to me some time."

"Well do you understand the male mind?" she hissed under her breath not sure if he'd heard her.

Maya having greatly underestimated his hearing was surprised to hear him chuckle.

"Well I've been a guy for about thirty five years now – but maybe I could take a shot."

She couldn't help but giggle at his cheesy and poor attempt at a joke. However, Maya soon found herself moving over to the couch and sitting next to her new step father surprisingly ready to divulge her emotional and romantic issues to him.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh's yell of frustration echoed in his bedroom as he angry scowled. He was lying on his bed unable to think of anything but her. And he honestly did try.  
>But like always his thoughts always wandered back to Maya Hart. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. Josh quickly put a stop to these poisonous thoughts as he continued to try – and fail – to stop thinking about her.<p>

A knock came from his door forcing him to get up from his bed of despair and rejection. He opened it to see his baby sister grinning up at him.

"What do you want?" he growled out allowing his feelings to project on her.

Riley instantly recoiled but she decided not to hold him accountable. "That is not the best thing to say to the girl who is about to hook you up with her best friend."

Josh blinked stunned. "What?" he asked completely dumbfounded

"I know you guys like each other, Josh." Riley said her tone bored as she waltzed passed him and entered his room.

He turned closing the door, "When did you find out?"

Her features took a negative turn as she plopped down on the chair in front of his desk. "Same as the school." She hissed her feelings surfacing. Riley was able to quickly put them away remembering her mission.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He began but stopped when Riley held up a hand to silence him.

"This honestly isn't about me, Josh and you know that." She spoke and Josh was surprised by her maturity. "This is about you and Maya and how she's allowing her fears to get in the way of your relationship." She looked up at him, "And how you're letting her."

Josh sighed in defeat, "What am I supposed to do, she won't even talk to me," he cried.

"She's staying at Rick's apartment and you're going to go there," when he didn't reply Riley elaborated. "You are going to let your heart do the talking and she'll follow hers."

He shook his head still contemplating all that could go wrong, "What if her heart doesn't lead her to me?"

Riley sighed as she got up from where she sat. "Maya may be listening to her fears right now but when it comes down too it she can be pretty darn brave." Her soft smile of sincerity turned into a joking smirk. "And let's face it; a relationship with you is going to take a heck of a lot of courage."

Josh sighed as his heart was finally filled with hope as he moved to put on his jacket and went for his keys.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya threw her head back laughing as moved to place her hand in the bowl filled with buttery popcorn. Her step father was sitting across from her grinning from ear to ear, as the two of them as he recounted one of his many failed attempts to woo his deceased wife Reyna Watson.

Rick shook his head as he continued his story placing his glass of fruit juice on the glass five hundred dollar coffee table. "So I was standing there completely drenched from head to toe about to pour my heart out to this girl and the first thing she does is dump her cat's litter box on me."

Maya's jaw dropped as she looked up at him with nothing but surprise and pity. "Why?" she asked unable to control her laughter.

"She thought I was a pervert." He explained and Maya's laughter grew.

Their conversation was interrupted by a rushed and desperate knock at the door. Maya gave the door a puzzled look before she placed down the bowl and tentatively walked to open it.

As she unlocked the door and she saw Josh standing there his hair sopping wet with from the heavy fall rain and his face completely red her heart instantly leapt with an unfound joy. Her next reaction was to slam the door in his face but his plea stopped her.

"What do you want?" she breathed finally realizing that she couldn't keep running from him.

He breathed as he spoke, "To talk."

Maya turned to look at Rick who gave her a knowing look as he mouthed 'go'. Rick got up from where he sat taking his juice and the rest of the popcorn up to his bedroom but he was sure to leave the door wide open to keep an eye on her.

She took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door. The minute she did, she felt herself being wrapped up in his warm arms despite the cold air. At first Maya struggled not wanting to give in to his loving embrace but the minute she did she didn't want him to let go.

At a snail's pace, she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his chest breathing him in not wanting this unexpected moment to end. But it did as she forced herself to end it knowing this would get them nowhere.

When they finally separated, Maya closed the door as he further walked into her new home.

She turned to face him placing her back against the door looking down at her feet. "What are you doing here?"

He just looked at her, "I think you know why." He said softly.

Maya refused to answer and he knew he had to be the one to pioneer their conversation.

He let out a bitter laugh as he finally made the move to open his heart to her. "I have gone over what I've wanted to say to you about a thousand times and it never came out right." He swallowed, "But I realized it was because I was trying to tell you what I thought you wanted to hear."

"Well," Maya couldn't help but ask, "What do you want to say now?"

"That I need you." His voice was so low it nearly came out as a whisper.

She was stunned as she blinked back the rapidly forming tears, "What?" she choked out now whispering herself.

"I know we're young but I know that I what I feel for you is so much than I could ever feel for someone else." He said his voice getting stronger as he stepped towards her but this time she didn't back away.

Maya still refused to answer as a single tear streaked down her cheek.

"I am not asking for forever –"

Finally speaking she cut him off as she asked, "Then what are you asking for?"

"A date." He continued for emphasis, "I just want one date, Maya. Just one."

Maya looked up at him surprised, "You're asking me out?" she demanded not knowing what else to say.

He nodded, "I need to prove to you that I'm serious about you – about us." He took her hands in his loving the way the light reflected off her beautiful face making it seem all the more beautiful.

Maya slowly closed her eyes resting on his chest.

"Please just say yes." He implored.

She moved away from his chest looking up at him, "How about when?" she asked.

He looked down at her puzzled, "When?" he parroted.

Maya nodded as she elaborated, "When, where and what time is this date going to be," His heart filled with all kinds of emotions as he could only look at her with shock, "I need to be prepared."

Josh breathed out with joy as he picked her up by the waist swinging her around not allowing her feet to touch the ground.

"Yes!" he shouted out with glee as Maya could only laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their moment was interrupted by the harsh voice of her mother came to their ears. "Maya." She barked out causing Josh to quickly set her down.

Maya not wanting to end their physical contact quickly put her hand in his reveling in the freedom to do so.

She sheepishly looked up at her mother's unexpectedly disappointed glare, "Hey mom." She greeted with a nervous wave.

Katy scowled as she wrapped her hands across her chest, "Who is this?" she demanded look over at Josh.

He held out his hand giving her his signature smile, "Joshua Matthews, Mrs. Hart."

"That's Beverly," she corrected icily. "Are you Riley's brother."

Maya just scoffed before he could answer, "Come on mom you have met him before."

"Really was it the time he decided it was okay to steal you from this home?" she hissed her glare coming down on her daughter.

Maya narrowed her eyes, "He didn't steal me, I asked him to come and get me, Mom."

Katy quirked a brow of judgment at her teenage daughter, "I don't care for your tone, Maya."

"You don't really care at all." Maya said under her breath.

Josh had no idea what to do as Katy's eyes turned to icy circles of rage, "Excuse me did you say something?"

Maya gave her mother a glare of defiance as she bit back, "I said that you don't care, mother dear."

Katy gave her daughter a look as she ordered, "I think that it's time you say goodbye to your uh_ friend_, Maya. Don't you?"

Maya knowing that she couldn't win this fight looked up at Josh as he nodded. He turned to go but as a last act of defiance, Maya leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek loving the now sour look on her mother's face.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"What was that?" Maya demanded the minute Josh left her house.

Katy wheeled around to face her daughter, "I was not the one groping someone in the middle of the hallway for my whole family to see." She snapped as she moved to straighten up the pillows in the living room.

"I was not groping him – we were just hugging." She defended following after her mother.

Katy just shook her head, "Well whatever you were doing it was inappropriate." Maya just looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"You're being ridiculous." Maya snapped. "Why are you acting like this?" she demanded surprised by her mother's sudden behavior.

"I do not have to explain myself to a child."

Maya refused answer as she just shot her mother the dirtiest look she could muster.

Katy looked down at her daughter as she growled, "Go to your room, Maya." Maya didn't budge as she just looked at her mother not sure if she was serious until Katy yelled, "Right now!"

As Maya stormed out, she didn't notice her mother crumple to the ground in a fit of tears as she looked down at her phone knowing exactly what would be coming upon her in a matter of weeks.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Tears streamed down Maya's face as she allowed herself to cry for the first time in months. Her head hit the soft pillows of her moderately sized bed not bothering to enter the covers or even change out of her school clothes.

She decided to ignore the fact that her mother wasn't normally this dramatic. Sure she had been stricter since her career and personal life had changed but this was something different entirely. And Maya knew it.

The fact that something could have been going on with her mom now of all times terrified her and she didn't know what to do. To Maya her mother could have yelled at her for the smallest of things and it wouldn't matter because in the end she would have seen the logic behind it. This time she just couldn't – because there just wasn't any.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chime of her cell phone. She unlocked the device to see that Josh had texted her asking to meet in the park at noon on Friday for their date. Despite her current emotions she couldn't help but smile as she readily agreed already typing away furiously telling her best friend of their date.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed into her phone knowing that she had done the right thing but all she could think about was the fear of losing her best friend. What if she hurt Josh or what if he hurt her? Who would she choose or would there even have to be a choice?

A knock came from her door and her mother walked in without any other warning. "You okay?" she asked.

Riley struggled to nod but she knew there was no point in trying to keep up the façade since her emotions always showed up on her face like a book.

"Want to talk about it?" Topanga asked not sure what else to say since this was usually her husband's area of expertise.

Riley sighed into her mother's arms the minute she sat down by the window and wrapped them around her. "What if Maya doesn't have time for me anymore?" she asked knowing full well that she sounded like an attention seeking child.

Topanga sighed as she gently stroked her child's hair. "My experience and I mean best friend's is that they never really leave you. Even if you don't for a week or even ten years they are always in your heart."

Slowly Riley looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Like dad and Uncle Shawn?"

Topanga nodded kissing her daughter's forehead, "Like you and Maya."

"What about college, mom?" Riley asked all the potential sceneries filling into her head.

Topanga laughed softly, "Sweetheart, college is two years away – that's a lot of time. Plus you and Maya might just end up going to the same place."

Riley ignored her mother's reassuring words as another scene popped into her head. "What if she does go to France? She'll meet all of these different people and then she gets home I'll just be the same old Riley nothing compared to them."

Topanga sighed, "Maya loves you just the way you are. The two of you have been together for so long; you have both changed from those adorable first graders at the jungle gym into strong beautiful young ladies."

The teenage girl wanted to continue with her own self doubt and pity but her mother would not hear of it.

"Change is inevitable and it necessary, Riley. Remember that. You will change and so will she and you would be doing the both of you an awful disservice if you didn't let change happen." She declared firmly. "Do you understand me?"

Riley finally allowed her mother's words to sink in as she nodded her answer knowing that her mother was right.

As Topanga left her daughter's room Riley was finally able to put away her fears for the future and think about her present with a hopeful smile on her face.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's head buzzed with activity as she walked down the cobblestone pathway on the local park near the Matthew's apartment complex. She ran a hand through her hair sighing as she breathed in the heady air happily anticipating meeting Josh.

Slowly she checked her phone for the time but she quickly jumped when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. She wheeled around to see Josh standing as he beamed down at her towering over her petite frame.

"What the heck, Josh?" she cried out suddenly forgetting her excitement to see him.

He continued to grin as he pulled out a small bouquet of yellow and white roses, Maya's two favorite flowers.

Her frown quickly turned into a small smile as she gently took the flowers and he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek as he whispered, "Had to start this date right, you know?"

Maya nodded with a grin spreading across her face as the two began to walk hand in hand down the path as she didn't realize that Josh was actually leading her to someplace.

It wasn't until they had been walking in a specific direction for the past few minutes did Maya's suspicions were beginning to arise.

She suddenly stopped their walking as she turned to him and asked, "Where are we going?"

He just simply shook his head as he drank in the freedom of being able to just walk with her and show how they felt about each other rather than keeping it to himself.

Josh led the beautiful blonde down to the dirt path concealed by a few trees that seemed somewhat out of place in a New York City park but somehow they had this timely kind of beauty that could belong in any setting.

Slowly they made one last turn as he finally revealed to her a concealed spot completely enveloped by trees except for a large built in divot in the grass with a cobblestone ground. On the cobblestone was a gingham picnic blanket with a straw picnic basket sitting in the middle. Outlining the blanket were large artificial yellow and white rose bushes with small lights in them.

Maya was taken aback by the little details that for a moment words completely failed her. She looked up at Josh and then at the beautiful setting and then at him again.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly not knowing what she was thinking.

Maya's smiled up at him as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into a hug as she whispered, "I love it, it is absolutely perfect."

Josh slowly pulled away from the hug as he led her to the blanket and the two sat down continuing with their very first official date.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya laughed as she rested her head on Josh's chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. They had finished the fruit and nicely made sandwiches Josh had made for them and they were now lying on the blanket watching the clouds roll by.

Josh tightened his hold on her shoulders as she snuggled into his side feeding off of his warmth. He had made some comment about how one of the clouds resembled Maya punching him the shoulder.

"How does that even come from a big white blob?" she asked whispering not wanting to disrupt the peace even if cars were zooming past them.

Josh laughed too as it ran up and down his body affecting Maya as well. "Well aren't you the artistic one in this relationship."

Maya chuckled softly as she slowly turned sober when she finally asked, "What do you see when you look at me?" she revealed one of the questions that had been burning in the back of her mind for some time now.

For a long moment he just studied her features until he finally whispered out, "Beauty."

Maya who thought he meant only in the physical and superficial aspect unhappily asked, "Is that all?"

He finally realized that she had misunderstood him as he rushed to explain himself. "Maya I mean the kind of beauty that's rare. It's not skin deep it goes down to your very core. It's in your laugh, your eyes, your very being."

Her heart sped and stopped at his words as he continued.

"Your beauty comes from your strength, your sensitivity and your vulnerability. All the things that make _you_ you are what I see whenever I look at you." He concluded his statement.

As she looked at him all she could do was to stare at him until she finally did what her emotions and thoughts were screaming at her to do. She kissed him.

Their first kiss wasn't the least bit shy or uneasy. She placed her hand on his cheek and she allowed all the passion and feelings to flow through them as their mouths moved together in a moment that was so simple yet the epitome of beautiful. It was theirs.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she folded up the blanket and for a moment she stopped to run her thumb over her bottom lip still able to sense his own but she still craved for the actual thing to be present.

Josh laughed softly as he looked over to see what she was doing and he couldn't help but love that she was doing it. Maya noticed that he was watching her and she quickly stuck her tongue out at him. What she didn't notice that he had his phone out waiting for the perfect time to take a picture of her and now there it was with the light shining on her face and her tongue out looking utterly adorable.

Maya gasped when she saw what he had done as she moved to snatch the phone away from him but he instantly held it over her head, "Josh!" he cried out as she clawed for the phone but he only held it up higher.

"Delete it!" she ordered softly.

He shook his head looking at the picture, "I can't." he whispered and the two were once again locked in a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what'd you think? Please favorite follow and review.<strong>_

_**God Bless you and Merry Christmas.**_

_**~Wendy**_


	5. Growing Up

_**AN: Hey guys I'm so glad I got this update out quickly. I guess the inspiration was flowing abundantly. So guys thank you so much I'm up to like 65 reviews and counting along with a crazy amount of favorites and followers it is unreal. **_

_**Oh yeah if you haven't noticed by now I changed the story title because I thought this one fits the story more making it more universal rather than solely about Maya and Josh even if they are the main couple. I do have plans but I don't want to jinx anything by revealing it too early in the game.**_

_**So Happy Reading guys I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**P.S. I will be introducing a few characters like Lucas' parents who I gave my own names and kind of gave my own spin on their lives even if it may not go with GMW.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As the Days Go By)<strong>_

_Maya chuckled softly as she slowly turned sober when she finally asked, "What do you see when you look at me?" she revealed one of the questions that had been burning in the back of her mind for some time now._

_For a long moment, he just studied her features until he finally whispered out, "Beauty."_

_Maya who thought he meant only in the physical and superficial aspect unhappily asked, "Is that all?"_

_He finally realized that she had misunderstood him as he rushed to explain himself. "Maya I mean the kind of beauty that's rare. It's not skin deep it goes down to your very core. It's in your laugh, your eyes, your very being."_

_Her heart sped and stopped at his words as he continued._

_"Your beauty comes from your strength, your sensitivity and your vulnerability. All the things that make __you__ you are what I see whenever I look at you." He concluded his statement._

_As she looked at him, all she could do was to stare at him until she finally did what her emotions and thoughts were screaming at her to do. She kissed him._

_Their first kiss wasn't the least bit shy or uneasy. She placed her hand on his cheek and she allowed all the passion and feelings to flow through them as their mouths moved together in a moment that was so simple yet the epitome of beautiful. It was theirs._

_**(Chapter Five)**_

Maya Hart sighed as the two walked down the streets of New York City hand in hand slowly approaching her step father's apartment building. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. Joshua Matthews quickly kissed the side of her head enjoying their quiet afternoon.

When they finally reached the building she walked up one of the five steps standing before him as she lazily wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You know," she began cocking her head to the right playfully assessing him with her eyes. "I don't usually kiss on the first date."

Josh smirked, "Good because this wasn't our first date." Maya was obviously puzzled by this statement but what she didn't see was that he actually had a motive for steering their conversation in this direction.

"Then what was our first date, Joshua?" she asked smiling at his involuntary grimace at the sound of his whole name.

He quickly ignored her use of his name in that way as he continued on his plan burning in the back of his mind. "When I so valiantly rescued from your rabbit food family dinner and gave you the best meal of your life."

Maya couldn't help but laugh as her mind was filled with memories of their time at the The Underground a bistro that he had taken her to and that was one of the few times she had truly allowed to think about pursuing a relationship with him.

She nodded accepting his logic, "You're right – but that would mean that our first date happened while you were with another girl." She reasoned.

Josh searched her eyes to see if she truly held any form of bitterness but for the first time, he saw none.

"You know what that means, right?"

Slowly Maya shook her head as she finally saw that he was working on something so much more than an idle conversation between two teens.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him but she still stood on the step. "Since we have been on multiple dates, Maya Hart I think that we should take this relationship to the next level."

Maya's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide completely stunned. She had no idea what to say to his proposal.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley Matthews sighed as she leaned into her longtime boyfriend Lucas Friar's embrace. Her face was wet with tears as the reality that he was going to be gone for about a week now. She didn't want to be a cry baby but recently her feelings for Lucas were escalating to a point where she just did not want to be apart from him. Now he was going to be gone for a week and she didn't know if she could bear it.

Lucas wiped away the falling tears from her cheeks as his own heart pulled and tightened at the thought of being away from the girl who had been such a huge part of his life.

"Don't cry," he soothed kissing wet cheek. The hustle and bustle of the busy airport was making it hard for her to hear him but she could feel the sentiment behind his muffled words.

Riley nodded as she tightened her arms around his waist breathing in the smell of his aftershave.

The voice of Lucas' mother calling him to come and board the plane startled the couple who were otherwise in their own world.

Lucas quickly caressed her cheeks with his hands as he pressed his lips to hers and they hurriedly exchanged a passionate kiss trying to convey all of their feelings in these last few seconds that they had together.

The minute Lucas pulled away from her was the moment she felt her heart leave her as it walked away with him. Slowly she wrapped herself in her woolen sweater trying to keep together. She turned away unable to see him leave her as she walked away heading outside to meet her parents who would be holding out their arms of understanding remembering what it was like to be young and in love.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya flung herself onto her bed with her heart nearly busting at the seams with sheer joy. It was as if every single piece of the puzzle to her usually messy life was finally falling into place.

Her grades were border line immaculate, she was actually warming up to her step father, and she had an amazing art program lined up for the summer acceptance letter on the way – hopefully. To top it off she was now the girlfriend of her longtime crush Joshua Matthews.

She sighed into the air her hair fanning out across her deep green pillows enjoying the fresh scent that hung in the atmosphere. It was weird feeling this much optimism. To her the grass was greener and the sky was so blue it could have been the ocean turned upside down. The world was finally opening up to her and she was ready to return the embrace. If she still had time.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she sipped on the straw loving the feel of the strawberry smoothie sliding down her throat. She looked up from the white table outside of her favorite café to see her best friend was only stirring her coffee around looking into it as if it held all of life's answers.

"Hey," Maya called out to her friend for the third time. She was then satisfied when Riley looked up from her daze her pin straight hair blowing in the autumn breeze.

Riley sighed as she quickly apologized not even caring enough to be embarrassed like the Riley Matthews Maya and everyone else who knew her was use to.

Maya finally pushed away her glass as she looked at her friend frustration and concern the main emotions currently ruling her feelings. "Okay. What is going on with you? Lucas has only been gone for like what four days?" She asked.

Lucas had been gone for a while and Riley was continuing to feel the heartache. She had decided to skip the Cornucopia Dance and Maya as an act of solidarity did the same but now two days later she just didn't know what else to do to cheer up her best friend.

Riley immediately bristled rage coursing through her. Slowly her anger turned to sadness as she whispered, "I just miss him so much."

Maya softened her gaze as she took Riley's hand in hers, "It's okay to miss him, Riles. But you're acting like you have lost your whole life."

She waited for Riley to rebut with a quick remark of defiance but she didn't she just stared into Maya's eyes until she finally said, "He is my whole life, Maya."

"Riley!" Maya scolded unsure of what to say when her fifteen year old best friend professed her love to her high school boyfriend since she was so young.

Riley shot Maya a look of certainty as she continued to speak. "I mean we've never been apart for this long, Maya. He's been with me since the seventh grade and I don't how to act without him anymore."

Maya sighed as she struggled to put on her understanding hat as she offered out a few words. "Well, have you tried to call him?" she asked wanting to know if that would get her to cheer up.

Riley slowly shook her head, "His mom took away his phone to get him to reconnect with 'Texas' life but I think she just wanted to get him to stop talking to me." She said bitterly.

"I really don't think she likes you, kid." Maya remarked before she took one more sip of her drink.

Riley shrugged, "I don't even think it's personally about me." She began. "I think she believes that I'm getting Lucas off track or something like that."

The blonde scoffed, "As if." She bit out. Riley took one last pull as she glumly stared at the now empty cup.

Riley simply shrugged. "You ready to go?" she asked.

Maya nodded as she pulled out her wallet and placed five dollars on the table while Riley covered the other five. The two best friends walked away from their favorite café their arms locked together continuing their conversation of Lucas' mother.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"What do you mean I'm moving back?" Lucas Friar yelled standing abruptly from the wooden dinner table chair causing it to clatter to the ground.

His parents looked up at him along with his two siblings Mattie and Gracie.

"Lucas!" His father Jacob Friar scolded her tone sharp but still leveled and cool.

His mother on the other hand was livid as she slammed her fork and knife onto her plate the noise ringing throughout their entire home. "Sit down, now." she ordered through clenched teeth. Rage coloring her brown eyes.

"No," Lucas growled his eyes narrowed. He turned to face his father who was surprised to see his son acting this way. "What do you mean I'm moving back?" he demanded.

Jacob sighed as he put his own fork and knife down and looked to his two twin daughters. "Mattie, Gracie go to your room."

The two girls knew better than to argue as they hurried away from the table their wild red hair bouncing as they skipped away.

Jacob now turned to his wife, "Sweet heart I think its best that Lucas and I talk alone."

Rachel Friar turned her shock and anger onto her husband, "Excuse you?" she demanded not taking kindly to being sent away like a child.

Jacob's eyes softened to a pleading look. "Please, Rach. Give me a moment with my – our son."

Slowly Rachel agreed as she took the lavender napkin off of her lap and moved to leave the table knowing this was one of those times a boy needed his father.

When Rachel was gone Jacob looked up at his son, "Can you sit down, Lucas we need to talk."

Lucas grudgingly took his seat as he glared at his father, "What do you mean I am moving back, dad?" he demanded for the third time that night.

Jacob sighed, "We need you back on the farm, Lucas. Half of our hands left for college and now we've got about five mares about to foal and you were always the guy who helped through it the best. Even better than Doctor Wright."

Lucas shook his head as anger coursed through his body. _These people weren't serious, _he thought furiously. It had taken him about two years to get used to life in New York and then when he and just when he and Riley were beginning to really get serious his parents decided it was time for him to come back to Texas.

"Say something, Lucas." Jacob implored not knowing what to make of the contorted features on his sons face.

Lucas tried to speak words that resembled respect but he couldn't. Therefore, he just let his emotions do the talking. "You want me to say something?" he demanded rhetorically. "Now you care about what I think when you guys haven't my whole."

"That is not true, son." Jacob defended.

"It isn't?" Lucas hissed. "You guys pushed me to New York with mom just because she wanted to expand her wedding dress career but now you're pushing me back, for what?"

He didn't give his father a chance to answer.

"Because you guys finally decided that you needed me back?" he growled. "Well what about what I need, dad?" he was so loud that he woke up their German Shepherd Rocky. "What about what I want?"

"Lucas James Friar, that is quite enough!" His mother shouted as she walked in from the hallway where she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh my Goodness!" Lucas hissed under his breath in exasperation. He wheeled around to face his mother, "You always have to butt in don't you, mom!" he shouted his frustrations projected on her.

Rachel recoiled as her husband jumped to his aid, "Lucas don't you dare talk to your mother that way." He ordered. "Apologize to your mother."

Lucas refused.

"Now!" Jacob ordered raising his voice for the first time that night.

Lucas narrowed his eyes, "You always take her side." He growled. Before anyone could reply Lucas turned away from his parents as he stalked over to the coat closet, pulled out his jean jacket, the plane ticket his mother gave him for when they returned home, grabbed the keys to his father's pickup truck, and left his parents house not bothering to close the door.

He left his cell phone behind.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed as she moved to open the covers to her bed getting ready to finally go to sleep. School was starting in about a day and she wasn't the slightest bit ready. There was rapping on her window causing her to turn sharply. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw her boyfriend Lucas Friar hunched on the fire escape.

She quickly rushed to open up the window and let him in. The minute she did this his lips were on hers and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Their kiss became hungry and desperate as they struggled to become closer and allowed their feelings to take precedence over any questions she had about why he was here.

Slowly they pulled away as he moved to sit down on her window and she quickly sat down next to him but he immediately pulled her onto his lap.

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering into his ear, "I missed you so much."

Lucas nodded as he held her closer, "You have no idea how much I missed you, sweetie." A smile graced his lips for the first time in a while when he saw that the necklace he had given her was around her neck even as she was about to go to sleep.

She sighed happily as she finally felt herself slide back into his comfortable and loving embrace. She was so comfortable that she now allowed herself to address the elephant in the room. "What are you doing here, Lucas?"

Riley didn't miss the way he stiffened at her question even if he tried to play it off and ignore it.

He opened his mouth to speak but twice nothing came out.

She pressed her hand to his right cheek forcing him to look down at her, "You can tell me," she urged softly giving him a soft kiss.

"Something happened." He finally choked out not sure how to continue.

Not knowing what really happened Riley honestly believed that she could take anything that came out his mouth. "What is it?" she prodded. "Go ahead, its fine. I promise."

He took a deep breath. "Riley." He began and his heart broke at the sight of her wide innocent and hopeful brown eyes. "My parents are making me move back to Texas.

With those words Riley felt her whole world crashing down.

"What?" she breathed out not sure if she had heard him right. "What are you talking about, Lucas."

He sighed looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "My parents need me back on the farm and I guess they thought, like always, that they could just uproot my life."

Riley swallowed back the lump in her throat as her stomach began to twist and turn. "No." she whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek.

He took his thumb and wiped away the tear, "Baby." He cooed softly but she just closed her eyes willing herself not to cry.

"When are you leaving?" she asked softly.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know. When they told me I stormed out and got on the first plane to New York and I took a cab to your place."

"Why didn't you just call them?" she asked softly.

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not really in the mood to talk to my parents, Riley." His continued on, "Plus I kind of left my phone at the house."

Riley sighed, "You can use my cell to call them," he moved to protest but she was quick to shut him up. "The quicker you talk to them and apologize –"

"I won't." he hissed suddenly angry as he saw this as her taking his parents side even if it didn't make sense.

It was one of those times where Riley revealed just how sensible and mature she was she spoke to her boyfriend.

"Lucas now is not the time to play and Romeo and Juliet." Her voice was firm with certainty. "The sooner you call them back and apologize the sooner you know when you leave. Then you can work out a visiting schedule so this doesn't separate us."

Lucas despite how much sense her plan was making the only thing he truly heard one thing. "What do you mean 'separate us' Riley?"

When she didn't answer Lucas took this as a negative sign. "So you don't think we can last a long distance relationship?"

Riley tucked her hair behind her ears, "Lucas this is my very first serious relationship – I am trying to be proactive so that we actually can get through this!" she cried out of frustration. "Why are fighting me on this?" Riley sprang up from his lap and he too stood up his eyes blazing with rage.

"Why are you fighting me?" he shouted back. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend."

She recoiled, "I am your girlfriend, Lucas that's why I'm trying to help you."

He shook his head in defiance, "Well you're starting to sound just like them."

Riley wrapped her arms around her chest as she hissed, "Get out, Lucas."

Realizing he had taken it too far and his anger was horribly misplaced he struggled to apologize but she would not hear it.

"Lucas, it's late," she reasoned. "Just go and we can talk tomorrow morning."

He sighed as he turned to leave the way he came knowing that he couldn't sway her now. The minute she left she was unable to control the emotions that coursed through her so she just broke down in a fit of sobs falling to the ground. Riley hugged her knees to her chest as she moved to hold herself together trying to stay quiet enough to keep her parents from hearing her and come to her room.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she concluded her English paper on the artist Frida Kahlo. She was about to send it to her teacher when a chime came from her computer seeing that it was Josh requesting a video chat.

She smiled to herself and clicked on it happy to have a moment to talk to him. Since returning to school two weeks ago she had been bogged down with school work unable to really talk to her best friend let alone her boyfriend.

"Hey," she greeted suddenly self conscious because she had no makeup on her hair was a mess and she was wearing her glasses rather than her contacts.

When she moved to take them off Josh was quick to object, "Stop."

"What?" She asked taking her hand away from her glasses.

Josh gave her a sheepish smile, "You look adorable with them on."

Maya sighed, "Fine."

He nodded, "So did you finish your paper?"

"Just now, I've still got to send it in to her though." She informed happy that she had gotten it out of the way.

"Hey I was thinking you could invite your mom and step dad over for Christmas dinner with my family." He offered after a few moments of idle chatter.

Maya was surprised, "Why?" she asked.

Josh shrugged, "I guess I want to get on their good side. Show 'em I come from a good family."

Maya cooed, "That's so cute." She honestly did not know if her mother would be okay with coming over to Matthews' home seeing as how she had not been herself for a few weeks now and she was worried. Maya really didn't know how to approach her other with her concern so she just swept them under the rug deluding herself into thinking that it would all be okay in a month or so. It was just a midlife crisis.

Slowly she found herself agreeing to the plan but she knew it was uncertain. "Who else is going to be there?" she asked.

Josh shrugged, "My uncle Shawn, his wife and their twins. My Grandparents my two other uncles and oh my aunt."

Maya nodded, "I love your family." She said fondly as the memories of Christmas dinner filled her mind.

"And they love you." He spoke wanting so desperately to be there with her so he could kiss her.

"Speaking of my family," Josh began, "How is Riley?"

Maya straightened up, "She's doing better than I thought." She said softly. "I mean I thought she would be this erratic mess since she's only seen Lucas like what three times since he moved back to Texas and it's hard for her."

"You think they can make it?" Josh asked.

Maya shrugged. "That's up to them. I mean let's not forget that we are all still in High school." She continued on. "It's not like our futures are set in stone. We all can't be like your parents, Josh."

He nodded knowing that she was right but he could not bring himself to imagine his life without her. Even when he did it just never seemed right. To him Maya was meant to be an important fixture in his life. He just knew it.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley groaned with impatience as she searched the faces of the busy people exiting the airport. She was anxious to see her boyfriend after being apart for nearly a month. In that month she had grown to see that even though she felt so strongly for Lucas she needed to know what it was like to be without him on her own.

And she had learnt that but now what she needed was to see him. He was coming back to spend Christmas dinner with her and her family an agreement he had come to with his parents getting to spend major holidays in New York where he would stay with his aunt.

Riley turned to call Lucas one more time. She was worried that he would think she was nagging him too much but she was much too excited to care that much.

She suddenly felt warm familiar arms wrap around her waist and she immediately knew who it was. She leaned into Lucas' touch for a moment before she turned around to give him a proper hug holding him close to her.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear before the couple truly reunited with a kiss.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya laughed with glee as she glided across the ice with her boyfriend's hands wrapped around her waist gently propelling her.

They moved together happily as they danced on the ice enjoying each other's company. They were on the pond, which whenever it froze over became a frequent place for ice skaters. Maya's hair was covered by a grey beanie but her curls danced along her shoulders so much that the scent of her apple shampoo wafted around Josh's nose.

He enjoyed the smell almost as much as he enjoyed holding her. The couple garnered the attention of a few on lookers enjoying seeing a couple so young but so happy together. They didn't notice the people as whenever they were together like this they were always in their own little world. They were happy.

"We should get back to your place," Maya said softly as they began to glide over to where their stuff was.

Josh nodded as the two of them sat down to take off their skates and slip into their actual shoes. Maya moved to get up but he soon stopped her and she looked up at him confused.

"I thought I should give you your Christmas present now," He began his voice a little over a whisper. "you know when our parents aren't watching us." He continued softly. He reached underneath the seat where his thick coat was hiding something away from the eyes of the world.

Maya gasped when he pulled out a large leather briefcase like object and she immediately knew what it was. She opened up the box to reveal an array of stencils, paint brushes along with nearly every kind of paint you could imagine along with many other things she could use in her spare time.

"Josh," she breathed as the tears came to her blue eyes, "Thank you so much." She gently closed the box and placed it right next to her so she could give him a proper hug and kiss unable to contain her joy.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya and Josh walked into the Matthews' apartment hand in hand while in her free hand she held her present with a protective grip. Today had the potential to be one of Maya's best memories in her young life.

They found his father Cory Matthews' with his arm around his mother Topanga Matthews talking to Shawn Hunter and his wife of three years Macy Hunter who was holding her very large belly with a gently hand. Along with them was Maya's mother and step dad Kate and Rick Beverly.

"Hey guys." Josh said as he led Maya inside and the two shook the snow out of their hair.

The adults greeted them with a smile.

Maya looked to Topanga as she asked, "Have you seen Riley?"

Shawn answered for his best friend's wife. "She's with Auggie and the twins in her room."

Maya was excited to see Shawn's two adorable children Max and Freya. She quickly let go of Josh's hand as she nearly ran to go and see the two most adorable kids she had ever met.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya walked into her best friend's bedroom to see Riley sitting in a circle with the three children playing the game sticks.

Riley was obviously out but she was having fun playing with them and she really didn't want the moment to end but she got up to go and talk to Maya.

"Hey," Maya greeted giving her best friend a tight hug as if they had not seen each other in months.

Riley sighed, "You look good," she said softly, "Have you studied for finals?" she asked.

Maya shook her head vigorously. "I will tomorrow night when I actually get a chance."

"I know, I've been so busy with the History project and all those papers Finals is like the last thing on my mind." She complained as she yawned with exhaustion.

"So," Maya began as the two girls detached themselves from the children and went to go and sit by the window. "Where is your boyfriend?" she asked.

Riley shrugged, "He went to go see his aunt after we went out for lunch. He is going to be here in time for dinner though."

Maya nodded as she processed this information. "You know, your doing much better than I thought you would." She admitted.

Riley sighed, "Honestly, me too."

Maya gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Riley drawled, "I'm surprised that I'm not breaking out into tears. I guess I'm just growing up – realizing that a boy as strongly as I feel about him is not meant to be my main focus. I need to be a big girl."

Maya was stunned by Riley's words of wisdom.

"Well, enough about me." Riley said abruptly ending that part of their conversation. "Have you heard back from the Art people?"

Maya shook her head, "You know maybe it's a sign." She whispered. "Maybe I shouldn't go to school in France. I mean I really don't want to leave you or Josh – I haven't even told him that I might be gone for a year –"

Riley immediately cut her off, "Don't do that, Maya."

"Do what?" Maya asked.

"Don't write this off because of how you feel about my brother." She advised. "I know you really like him but you going to this school is an amazing opportunity."

Maya sighed softly. Their conversation was interrupted by someone shouting out her name.

The girls quickly sprang up as they ran out from the room.

Maya gasped out as she saw the person she loved laying there collapsed on the ground.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So guys I hope you liked it, kind of left it on a cliff hanger but you know that's kind of my thing.<strong>_

_**Please review, follow and favorite.**_

_**God Bless you, Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays.**_

_**~Wendy**_


	6. Everything Has Changed

**_AN: Hello everyone. So I'm really excited about this chapter. If you want to take it back to English Class I would consider this the rising action of this story. Like a bit into the chapter I was reminded of one my favorite shows Finding Carter so that was what inspired part of it. So guys this chapter will be insanely dramatic with a lot of things going on at once so I really hope you can keep up. If you don't understand anything I'd be much happier if you reviewed your questions or even PM'd me._**

**_Happy reading._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As the Days Go By)<strong>_

_Maya sighed softly. Their conversation was interrupted by someone shouting out her name. _

_The girls quickly sprang up as they ran out from the room._

_Maya gasped out as she saw the person she loved laying there collapsed on the ground._

"_Mom?"_

_**(Chapter Six)**_

_{January 7__th__ 2017}_

"_My mother was a hard woman to understand." Maya Hart choked out to the people in front of her all wearing black reflecting her feelings perfectly._

_She found her boyfriend Joshua Matthews amongst the group along with his family sitting around him with solemn frowns as they listened to her words._

_Maya continued on with her words wanting so desperately for this all to be an incredibly bad dream. "Even though she was complex, she was a good person and she tried so hard to be a good mother." _

_The grief stricken teenager struggled with everything she had not to cry but the minute she saw the heartbroken eyes of her stepfather Rick Beverley she lost all of her resolve._

"_I just can't do this." She cried as she fled from the podium unable to cry in front of the people. She ran past everyone out the doors of the small church out to the cemetery where her mother was now buried. Josh moved to go after her but he was immediately stopped by his younger sister and her best friend Riley Matthews._

_She collapsed onto her mother's elaborate tombstone hugging her knees to her chest letting out her emotions in a fit of angry tears._

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

_{May 28__th__ 2017}_

Maya Hart stared blankly into the small room. She wasn't all that aware of her surroundings – it was all so surreal. But she knew what was supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be listening to the balding man in front of her read out her mother's will

"Maya," she looked up finally out of her daze to see the man, Mr. Pryce, had called her name.

She nervously wrung her hands, "Yes?" she answered softly.

Mr. Pryce slid a small lavender envelope with a slight bulge in the center indicating that something was inside. "Your mother left you this letter. She didn't disclose to me the contents of the letter as she wanted you to read it in your own privacy."

Maya nodded as she gently took the letter in her hands caressing it as if it was the last thing she had of her mother. She swallowed as the heat of his small office began to get her as she fidgeted in the uncomfortable and scratchy blazer her step father advised her to wear.

The man sat back in his tacky green leather chair as he straightened up a few papers. "Well that's it," he slid over to her a single sheet of paper with too many words on it along with an inexpensive pen he probably stole from a bank. "If you could sign this stating that you received the letter and then you can go."

She slowly took the paper making sure to read every single word before signing it as quickly as she could glad to be free of this place.

Before Mr. Pryce could speak any further she grabbed her purse tucking the envelope safely inside and she fled his office her black pumps furiously stomping on the cheap wood.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya walked down the large steps of the building as she smiled for the first time that morning when she say her boyfriend Joshua Matthews leaning against his motorcycle her red helmet in his hand while his black one was hanging on the handle.

She walked faster and when they were close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her closer to him knowing how much she needed a hug.

After about a minute and a half the two separated slightly as she now wrapped her arms around his waist to there was a good foot between the two of them.

"How did it go?" he asked softly.

Maya shook her head her freshly curled hair bouncing in the New York spring breeze. "She left me a letter with what I think has a key inside."

"A key to what?" he asked as he held her burgundy bag while she put on her helmet.

"I don't know." Maya answered. "I haven't opened it yet."

She got on the bike after he did with her bag on her shoulder and her small arms wrapped around his torso. "Put on your helmet, Josh." She reminded him suddenly worried that if they got in an accident and he didn't have his helmet on she might lose him as well.

He nodded knowing exactly where her mind was wandering as he quickly clipped the black helmet securely on his head.

"We'll be perfectly fine, I promise Maya." He said his voice low and firm with reassurance.

Despite his words and the sincerity behind them Maya had a hard time believing him. She tightened her arms as he revved the engine and raced down the streets of New York City.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya pulled out the large nacho from the pyramid of cheese and identical nachos as she hummed along to the low rhythmic jazz in the background.

Josh laughed softly as she struggled against the cheese mold as a long strand of cheddar cheese bound her nacho to the pyramid. Maya shot him a playful glare followed by a grin of success as the nacho was freed from his cheesy prison.

The young couple was sitting in their usual booth at their favorite restaurant an underground bistro in the heart of New York City's night life called The Underground.

The songs changed and it took Josh a small moment before a grin graced his features. He turned to Maya who was already standing at the sound of the very first song they had ever danced to ready to repeat the actions of their "first" date about seven months ago.

He took her outstretched hand as the two of them walked over to the somewhat crowded dance floor knowing this was a popular song with regular visitors like them.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh sighed as he and Maya walked through their favorite park with his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his torso the two of them content with each other.

Maya took a deep breath breathing in the fresh spring flowers as they walked down the cobblestone path. "Can we find a place to sit down?" she asked.

He slowly asked, "What for?" as they soon found a bench by a garden of red roses.

"I want to read my mom's letter." She whispered as she set her bag down on her lap to take out the letter.

Josh was pleasantly surprised. "What? With me?"

"Why not you?" she asked unzipping her bag.

He simply shrugged. "I thought you would want to do it alone or at least with Riley."

At the mention of her "best friend's" name she stiffened. "We're not really speaking right now." She revealed.

"What?" he asked now not so pleasantly surprised but still surprised. "Why?"

Maya sighed as she rummaged through her very cluttered purse for the letter. "We had a fight."

"About what?" He asked wanting to know what could keep the world's best friends from talking.

Maya looked up at him. "The usual. Her behavior."

Josh shook his head as he thought about his baby sister's recent self destructive attitude and behavior. "Well she did get her heart broken."

"And I just lost my mom but you don't see me staying out till two partying and drinking with strangers." Maya bit out still bitter over their very loud fight.

After a beat of silence Maya sighed as she began to speak again. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about her. She's been so different."

Josh sighed softly as he wrapped an arm around Maya kissing her forehead. "I know, I am too. But all we can do now is watch her and make sure she doesn't go too far."

Maya gritted her teeth with rage. "How could Lucas cheat on her like that?" she hissed clenching her fists.

"Insecurities?" Josh offered.

Maya scoffed, "What does he have to be insecure about? He's freaking Mr. Perfect."

"That is a lot of pressure to put on someone. You know that." Josh said.

Maya looked up at him her eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you defending the guy who ripped your sister's heart out and broke it into a billion pieces?"

"I'm not defending the jerk." He said quickly. "I am just trying to rationalize this whole messed up situation."

She settled back into his hold as she slowly pulled out the letter from her bag. Maya held it in her hands suddenly not sure of what to do with it. Josh squeezed her shoulders and she slowly opened the flap and took out the letter reading it allowed for the both of them.

"_**Dear Maya,**_

_**If you're reading this then you know and I am probably dead but that's okay – I've made peace with it. Well let me start off and say that I am so sorry that I never told you about my tumor. I want you to know that I love you with everything that I have even if I don't show it like I should.**_

_**Even thought I did love you more than life itself – no pun intended – I was not a good mother. I was selfish and I made some awful decisions. You deserved so much better and even though I am most likely dead right now I want to give it to you. **_

_**Attached to this letter is the key to a box in my closet. It's shaped like a heart. In it you will find the number and address of your birth parents."**_

Maya immediately stopped reading her hands shaking. "Wait what?" she whispered. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Josh shook his head. "Do want me to read it?"

She nodded handing him the letter unable to look at her_ "mother's" _words.

"_**Baby, you are not my biological daughter. **_

_**When I was younger about sixteen I got pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. Her father the man you thought was your father and I were so happy despite being so young. **_

_**We had only one year with that beautiful little girl who we named Maya. One day I was rushing home from the store with her in the back seat – I wasn't paying attention it was raining and I was so, so tired. I slid and lost control of the wheel and I didn't realize until later that I didn't place our little Maya securely in her seat and when I crashed into that tree she fell out and died.**_

_**Over the next two years I went crazy without my baby and I didn't know how to live with myself. I tried so hard for another baby but James wouldn't hear of it and we were hanging on by a thread. I prayed to God for something to save us from our pain. And then this beautiful family walked into the diner where I used to work.**_

_**They had two boys and a baby girl – they were on their way to Wisconsin to visit some family and were having some car trouble. James being a mechanic had taught me a few things so I helped them. I was about to leave – sweetheart I swear I didn't plan any of this, I promise! **_

_**But um I guess we never do plan these things, you know? **_

_**When their backs were turned I saw you looking at me with my Maya's big beautiful blue eyes and I knew you were supposed to be mine. You were meant to be my little girl – not theirs. So I took you honey. I picked you out of your car seat and I ran as fast as I could to my car. You were so quiet you didn't make a single sound and I believed you wanted me too.**_

_**When I brought you home James was so hard to convince but he slowly warmed up to you. He needed you as much as I did and we didn't need time to get used to being a real family again. You were our Maya back from the dead.**_

_**We moved back home to New York to live with my mama and it was perfect again. But soon James got worried when we saw ads online and on the T.V. So he left us when you were six and he met his wife and they had their kids.**_

_**Now you know honey. But you need to know even though you weren't my Maya you were always mine – always my daughter. Remember that if you want to meet your biological family. No one will ever love you like I did, baby. No one.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your mother."**_

When Josh concluded the letter Maya sat there stunned completely rigid.

"Maya?" Josh whispered trying to bring her back to reality.

She shook her head, "That's not even my name Josh." She whispered the tears suspended on her lashes. She looked up at her boyfriend clutching his shirt. "She never even told me my name!" The tears were flowing hot down her cheeks. "In that whole letter she never mentioned my real name. Not once."

She was now unable to speak as she sobbed uncontrollably into her boyfriend's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her.

In just a few moments 'Maya Harts' world had come undone. Oops, Maya Hart's been dead for fifteen years.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya stormed into her step father Rick Beverley's apartment with Josh hot on her heels.

"Rick!" she shouted her voice echoing in the large New York home.

Rick came out of his bedroom his eyes little, puffy and red from crying. "Maya." He said.

She narrowed her eyes, "That's not even my name anymore is it, Rick?"

He sighed. "You know don't you?"

"So she told you that she stole me from a family I have never even known but couldn't tell me the person she's tried to pass off as her daughter for fifteen freaking years!" she shouted as Josh stood leaning on the the wall waiting for the best time to intervene.

Rick held out his hands in surrender. "Maya please –"

"No!" she shouted. "You don't get to talk, Rick. Because I am going to tell you right here and right now." she looked him square in the eyes. "I do not know you, or that woman who I once called mom. I am never going to see you again because after this conversation is over I will get all of my stuff and leave."

"Please, Maya." Rick begged.

Unable to bear him breaking down at his girlfriend's heart Josh stepped in between them. "Didn't she just tell you that you don't get to talk?" he demanded.

Rick finally stepped back. "Fine." He looked to Maya. "I'll be back in two hours. Is that enough time for you to pack?"

She didn't have the strength to answer him so Josh did it for her.

"Just go." And with that Rick Beverley left his apartment to allow a heart broken girl time to collect her wits and figure out what she wanted to do next.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

_**AN: Okay people these next few parts contain some topics that are a little on the rough side of things. There is no obscene language but there it still some things that I feel obligated to warn you about like **_**rape,****underage drinking,****underage smoking and an illegal usage of drugs**_**. So don't sue me because you were warned.**_

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley Matthews blew out the puff of smoke from her cigarette loving the feel of it escaping from her lungs. A piece of her was ashamed of herself to be out here under the highway smoking and drinking with a bunch of thugs and outcasts but this was who she was now. This was where she belonged.

She had slowly drifted into the world of drugs and drink after that night – the night she had found out her boyfriend had made out with some girl from Texas and she had stormed out of her parent's home. She had spent hours walking out in the middle of the night alone and scared knowing that she was lost.

The first thing she had done once being an unsuspecting and naïve young girl was ask a man on the side of a bar for directions. He had suggested that they enter the bar so she could use his phone to call her parents. After that night Riley became a part of the many teens who no longer held the title of being a virgin. The only difference was that most of them gave it away freely unlike them Riley had hers stolen by a man who smelled just like the cigarette between her dry lips.

"Hey Riley," a stoner named Max Riley had just met a few hours ago called out to her.

She looked over at him and hissed, "What?" her voice low and scratchy from the smoke.

He held out two baggies one filled with pills of assorted colors and the other baggie held what she believed to be crack cocaine or crystal meth either way she was about to get so high she could forget what happened to her. She would lose the title of being a victim and she could maybe delude herself that she was still a virgin. Still clean. Even if it was only for a few hours – if she was luck – she could just forget.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"Riley Matthews where have you been?" Cried out a very angry and very worried Cory Matthews when his teenage daughter walked in at two o'clock in the morning.

Riley's eyes glittered in a far off way as she looked up at her parents. She was unable to contain her laughter as she slowly began to walk in a dizzy circle. "I was at church daddy." She said sounding like someone who had just returned from a dentist.

Cory unable to take this anymore walked briskly to where his daughter was examining her fingers in a daze like they were something to be idolized. Her grabbed her now incredibly bony shoulders a sign for an intense amount of weight loss and positioned her so he could look into her eyes.

"Riley," he called out his eyes filling with tears. "Are you high?" he demanded.

She shook her head vigorously her stringy dirty matted brown hair moving with her, "No daddy. No, no, no, no." her lips formed a pout. "I'm good. I am good – I'm a good girl daddy. Or I was."

Riley began to huff and her breaths became more rushed by each one she took.

"I was a good girl daddy," she looked up into her father's eyes, "Right? I was good?"

Despite himself Cory stroked his daughters right cheek tucking her hair behind her ear "Yes baby you were so good – my good girl."

Riley once again began shaking her head. "Now I'm not. Because good things don't happen to good girls. Only bad things." Riley ripped herself away from her father's rough hold turning her back on him.

"I was so good daddy, I did it right." She now turned to him her eyes red with tears of rage. "But you didn't!" s cried out in anger as she lunged at him pounding her small fists on his chest. "You didn't protect me daddy, you stopped, and you let me leave! You let me go to that place daddy!"

Cory not knowing what she was talking about but he finally knew after months of pondering that something far more worse than a simple break up had completely left his baby girl broken.

"Riley," he breathed out moving to hold his child.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched backing into the front door. Riley slid down onto the ground holding her knees to her chest. "Don't touch me daddy. You'll cut yourself."

Cory crawled over to his daughter kneeling before her as he asked, "Why would I cut myself, baby? Why?"

"Because I'm glass, daddy." She whispered her eyes glazing over with more tears. "I'm broken like glass."

Cory shook his head, "No baby you're not broken." He lied through his own choked out tears.

"He broke me, daddy, he ruined me and you let him." She gasped out. "You let me leave." Riley was panting as her furious tears shook over her whole body. "You knew we had broken up daddy but you didn't talk to me daddy, you let me go."

Cory shook his head as he gently placed his hands on her shaking knees. "What happened to you?" he asked softly.

In that moment Riley stopped crying looking her father in his eyes, the eyes they shared. "I was raped."

In just a few minutes Cory Matthews' world had come undone. He now joined his daughter who's world had been shattered for months.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Topanga Matthews walked out of her daughter's bed room with her husband on her heels her hands still wet from the bath she had just given to her little girl.

Her who body was stiff as she tried to make sense of the awful truth she had just been informed of. Her whole life was now something worse than a nightmare and it broke her heart to realize that her daughter had been suffering like this in silence for the past three months.

Topanga placed her hand on Cory's chest. "She wasn't silent, Cor." She said softly.

Cory snapped out of his zombie like daze as he looked to his wife who was sitting beside him on their couch. "What?" Cory asked his throat raw from crying.

"She was crying us, Cory for months. She did all of those to her body – the drugs, not eating, drinking and smoking she was yelling at us for help." Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up at her husband's eyes. "We just never heard her."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley Matthews stepped out of her bedroom with a massive headache. As she entered the living room, she was shocked to see her family along with Maya and Farkle sitting before her.

"Uh, good morning?" she said softly trying to figure out what was going on here.

Riley was stunned when Maya got up from where she sat next to Josh and wrapped her arms around her shoulders squeezing her into a hug. For a moment, Riley allowed herself to be held but she soon stiffened and pulled away from Maya's embrace.

"I think you should sit down, Riles." Maya ushered softly as she moved Riley to the recliner so she could face everyone.

Riley allowed herself to sit down. "What is this?" she asked after two minutes of agonizing silence.

"Riley, honey." Her mother spoke sliding out a pamphlet to her troubled teenage daughter. "We want to help you get help."

Slowly Riley took the pamphlet into her hands and as she read the title, she saw that it was a rehab facility for teenagers.

"No." Riley bit out angrily. "Just, no."

"Sweetheart, you don't have a choice." Cory spoke softly as his wife placed a kind hand on his own trembling one.

Riley stood up from her seat. "I have no idea what I told you last night but whatever it was I do not need help." She hissed. "I'm fine."

Farkle stood up as he came to his former long time crush and very good friend. "Riley we love you. We need to do this for us. Please."

Riley shook her head. "No." she looked at everyone now her eyes scanning over the crowd. "I am fine; you guys are the ones that are sick if you can't see that I'm perfectly healthy."

"Riles," Josh spoke now. "You don't eat anymore you're twenty pounds underweight. You're doing drugs, drinking and God knows what else."

Riley scoffed, "So what?" she screeched. "A lot of people my age do that, it's normal."

Maya shook her head not wanting to face the person her best friend had become but she knew she had to. "The old Riley – our Riley – didn't do this."

Riley narrowed here brown eyes into slits. "The old Riley's dead and gone."

She turned to leave the living room but the harsh voice of her father stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Riley Sofia Matthews stop right there." He hissed.

Riley wheeled around unable to turn away from him.

"What now?" she growled trying to sound menacing but all her family saw was a sad broken little girl a shell of the person they loved.

"If you do not accept help then you need this apartment and never come back." Cory vowed.

Riley's eyes grew wide as everyone except for Cory gasped not knowing this was what he had planned out if she fought their plans to help her.

"Cory." Topanga cautioned but Cory simply raised a firm hand to silence her knowing exactly what he was doing.

Cory took a step closer to his daughter. "We love you enough to kick you out, take you out of school. Take your clothes, your phone – everything. Not a single family member will take you in. I will make sure of it."

Riley swallowed as a single tear rolled down her cheek while she struggled to keep the rest of them from breaking through.

"Will you do this, Riley?" Cory asked softly.

Slowly she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I need you to say it, Riley." He ordered. "I need you to say that you are going to accept help."

Riley inhaled and for a moment, the whole world stood still. Nobody knew what she was going to say.

She opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Fine," she whispered. "I will accept help." She bit out as if she was chewing glass.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Cory Matthews gripped the steering wheel of the family station wagon that they rarely ever used. It had taken a week to get his daughter taken out of school even though it would be ending in about a week and enrolled in a three month treatment program at Woodvale Facilities in Woodvale New York.

Woodvale was a very small town in New York basically reserved for different types of rehab facilities. It was isolated and Cory had spent the entire week researching to see if it was safe enough for his baby girl. Now here they were driving up to the place that would keep his daughter for three whole months.

Topanga looked back at her daughter who was watching the scenery rolling by from her window.

"You know honey," Topanga began. "We will come and visit you every two weeks. Okay baby?"

Riley nodded stiffly and then she turned to look at her mother. "What about Maya?" she asked feeling guilty for the first time in months. She had pushed away her best friend, called her awful things and all she felt was shame when she thought of Maya.

Topanga gave her a small smile. "Well she and Josh are flying down to go and meet her birth parent." Riley's face fell even more than it already had. "But she promised she would come visit you with us."

Riley nodded once again feeling guilty. "What about school in France?" she asked not wanting to be the reason that Maya turned down an amazing school.

"Well she said she would spend her first semester of her senior year in France and then come back home." Topanga said softly.

Riley accepted this and without a word, she turned back to her window.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she gripped Josh's hand and the address of her parent's home. Here they were in Sapulpa Oklahoma. When she had found out this is where her family lived she wrinkled her nose at the weird name but when she Googled it she found out that it was actually one of the safest places in Oklahoma.

Now here they were stepping out of a taxi cab in front of a very nice suburban home. Josh came out after her having paid the driver and he quickly held her hand knowing that she needed some support.

As they walked up the porch steps Maya's stomach fluttered with unease and her mind raced with the possibilities about who her parents could have been. She had wanted to research their names but she found it easier to get to know them on her own not by what the internet had to say.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked as she took the first step of the three wooden ones that led to their front door.

Maya nodded. "Just a little nervous, you know?" she replied. "What if they don't like me?" Maya asked really just thinking aloud.

"Who wouldn't like you, I mean I love you." Josh's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said.

Maya stiffened as his words came to her. She looked up at him. "What did you say?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So guys if you haven't realized by now I have a goal for every chapter for 5000 words. This chapter I reached 5000 exactly so I got lazy and didn't continue choosing to leave it on this cliff hanger cuz that's just my favorite form of torture. Well anyways please review, follow and favorite.<strong>_

_**God Bless you all Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays.**_

_**~Wendy**_


	7. For Always

_**AN: Hey Guys so I just finished this chapter, this is your Christmas present. So I updated my profile with pictures of Maya's family. So check it out and oh if you guys don't mind if you review could you tell me what you think about them because I spent almost an hour looking for them. So yeah they are under The Gregory Family & Maya's there too cuz you know...**_

_**So Happy Reading I hope you enjoy.**_

_**P.S. Riley's rapist/attacker was not Lucas and it happened in February about a month after Maya's "mom's" funeral.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As the Days Go By)<strong>_

"_Are you okay?" Josh asked as she took the first step of the three wooden ones that led to their front door._

_Maya nodded. "Just a little nervous, you know?" she replied. "What if they don't like me?" Maya asked really just thinkin aloud._

"_Who wouldn't like you, I mean I love you." Josh's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said._

_Maya stiffened as his words came to her. She looked up at him. "What did you say?"_

_**(Chapter Seven)**_

Joshua Matthews opened his mouth to speak but he was quickly interrupted by the sound of the door latching open and the two instinctively moved away from each other and faced the door both stiffening.

When the door opened a blonde middle aged woman with blonde hair tightly pulled back in a bun and pretty blue eyes that shined in the sun.

Maya Hart was so surprised and nervous that she couldn't speak so Josh quickly intervened.

"Good afternoon, ma'am –"

Finally getting her nerve Maya jumped in and asked her voice rushed and anxious. "Are you by chance Dana Gregory – or does she live here?"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows slight with confusion. "I'm Dana Gregory." Maya quickly became breathless. "Who is asking?"

Maya shocked everyone present in this conversation when she whispered out, "Your daughter."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley Matthews sighed as she placed the largest of her three suitcases on her small bed in her very small and dreary room.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctually stiffened trying to control her immediate fear.

"Riley, honey it's just me." Cautioned her mother Topanga Matthew.

Riley slowly nodded as she forced herself to relax. "Hey mom." She breathed. "Where's dad?"

"He's checking you in." Topanga moved away from Riley and her daughter turned to face her.

Topanga assessed the room her eyes scanning the small desk, the shelf above Riley's bed and the window next to it. There was a small closet, a night stand with two drawers and a lamp along with a moderately sized dresser.

"It's a good room." Topanga said after she finished her inspection. "The only issue is the walls. But they said you could decorate it anyway you wanted. We'll buy some things and bring some stuff from home. Make this place actually feel like a home."

Riley immediately shook her head. "Stop it mom." She ordered stiffly.

"Don't what, Riley?" Topanga cried out. "I'm just trying to make this easier."

Riley's eyes hardened with defiance. "No you're not."

"Then what am I doing?" Topanga hissed.

"You're trying to make this place seem normal, like its home. Well news flash mom it's not home and it is most certainly not normal! I'm not normal!" Riley was raising her voice and she didn't care who heard her. "You and dad and everybody else wanted to make it so clear that I'm sick. Well it is crystal clear now, mom."

Topanga stood there so shocked and stiff that she didn't even notice the tears rolling down her cheeks. But Riley did.

Riley concluded her rant. "I admit it I'm sick. So stop making it seem like I'm not."

Topanga realizing that Riley was done shouting at her nodded softly. She cleared her throat so she could speak. "Well honey, I'm going to go see if your father's handling the paperwork okay – you know how he gets."

When her mother left her in the small room, Riley quickly began to unpack unzipping the large suitcase as if their conversation had not happened.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sat in the warm leather chair in the very nice family room of the Gregory's home. Josh was sitting next to her not sure if it was appropriate to hold her hand.

Dana Gregory the woman that had answered the door was sitting across from them her small slightly bony hands trembling as she held her cup of coffee.

"Wow." She breathed looking at Maya. "You're so beautiful."

Maya looked at the mother she never knew wanting so desperately to resurrect the memories as a three year old. Seeing as how she couldn't she settled with saying a quick thank you.

Dana sighed as she set the cup on the coffee table followed by her speaking. "My husband, your father is out the kids – my daughter Sloane she's having a dance recital."

Maya nodded digesting the information. This moment was so weird and awkward but mostly is was surreal. Despite all of this she was just so happy to be sitting in front of her mother, her real mother and in that moment she didn't even think about Katy Hart.

"Do you think it would be easier if I showed you our album?" Dana offered after the mile long silence became all too unbearable for the middle aged woman.

Maya nodded, "It would." Realizing that she was the one making it awkward looked Dana – her mother – in the eyes and said. "Thank you so much."

Dana gave her long lost child a warm smile as she got up to go to the dining room where a table stood in the corner. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a large leather bound book with very worn pages jutting out on the sides. Dana quickly walked over to Maya this time sitting next to her daughter causing Josh to scoot over. He didn't mind though he was just so glad that Maya got this moment with her mother and he didn't want to take it away from her by feeling too out of place in this life that was stolen from her.

Dana opened the very first page revealing a very young and beautiful couple holding each other and looking so lovingly into each other's eyes. The woman was wearing a wedding gown with her long hair curled into a soft bun and her long veil trailing past the margins of the photo. The man whose brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight held the woman with so much love that Maya could feel the tears pricking at her eyes.

These were her parents on their wedding day.

"Christopher and I were both about twenty." Dana's voice filled with nostalgia cut into the comfortable silence.  
>It was June twenty first and it was the best day of my life." Dana's own blue eyes were filled with tears as well.<p>

Dana showed her daughter the next page, which was of her sitting in a hospital bed her hair much shorter in a pin straight bob going about an inch past her chin. She was holding a very small child in a blue blanket with her husband Christopher Gregory wrapping his arms around her as they both stared lovingly at their newborn son.

"That's our oldest, your big brother Mason Uriah Gregory." Her voice was filled with pride that Maya didn't have it in her to make a joke about his very old fashioned middle name.

She flipped past two pages and landed on one that held four different pictures. The first one was of Christopher, Dana while Christopher held a one year old Mason who was holding a gold star that was to go on their Christmas tree. Dana was beaming at her family while she caressed her very large and very pregnant belly.

This led to the second photograph where she was once again in a hospital holding a new born baby boy with a large bush of curly brown hair a contrast from hers and Mason's blonde one. This was her second oldest brother Cole Wyatt Gregory.

"Your family is amazing." Maya found herself speaking.

Dana quickly placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders pulling her closer. "Our family." She corrected.

Maya nodded her heart welling up with her mother's words. "Okay," Maya prompted. "I want to see more." She urged.

Dana beamed, "This page I think you'd like." She said softly turning to a new page.

Maya looked at it to see Christopher and Dana were holding two babies in pink blankets. They were beaming down at their new daughters and Maya zeroed in on the second photograph a close up on the girls and she realized that the baby with the very curly full head of blonde hair was her.

"Is that me?" she asked looking up at her mother for conformation.

Dana nodded with a smile that she recognized herself.

Maya then pointed to the baby in Christopher's arms in the next photo. "Who is that?"

"Your twin sister Sloane Corrine Gregory."

As Dana said Sloane's name Maya quickly wondered what her own name was.

It was like Dana could read Maya's mind or if she really just wanted to tell her the name she was given at birth.

"Your name was and to this family has always been Warren Rebecca Gregory." Dana whispered so low Josh had to crane his neck to hear the name his girlfriend had stolen from her.

Maya's heart stopped with each syllable but when she ran her hand over the photograph it was like it started again.

It wasn't until she felt Dana's very cold hand that held a certain kind of warmth to it press down on her cheek and wipe away a tear did she even realize that she was crying at all.

"I hate her." Maya growled out with anger. She felt so betrayed by the woman who took all of this from her. She robbed her of a real family – her family. It broke Maya's heart to realize that she had spent thirteen years masquerading as her mother when this beautiful woman beside her was supposed to be her mom.

Dana shook her head. "Well I don't, Maya."

Maya looked up at her. "What?"

Dana swallowed back her tears. "After Katy took you –"

"You still remember her name?" Maya asked with shock.

Dana nodded. "Back then her name was Katy Michaels – not Hart but you know."

Maya cut right to her burning question. "Why don't you hate her?"

Dana sighed. "I don't hate her because I understand her pain." She spoke softly.

Maya looked up at her, her blue eyes sparkling.

Dana clucked her tongue. "You have your Nana's eyes, sweet girl."

Maya blinked softly.

Dana son got back onto topic. "Before I gave birth to Mason I had gotten pregnant four times and I lost every single baby. Two still births and the other two were miscarriages." She revealed as the tears once again formed in her eyes. "Katy lost her child like I did and I know all too well the pain that comes with having your daughter with you one day and gone the next." Dana gave Maya a pointed look.

Maya nodded understanding her mother's point of view.

"But that still doesn't make what she did okay, does it?"

Dana scoffed as she shook her head. "Of course not." She softened her gaze once again. "But, Maya, just because someone hurts you doesn't mean you have to be cold towards them. It's strong people who can understand even the worst of criminals."

Maya nodded.

Dana smiled softly as she looked into her daughters eyes and thought of her mother who would completely have a heart attack when she called her to tell her that her daughter had come back home to her. Dana wrapped her child in her arms pulling her into a warm embrace.

The two were pulled apart when Josh came to her his phone out stretched to her. "Riley's calling you."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley closed her eyes so happy to hear her best friend's voice.

"_Oh Riley, how are you?"_ Maya asked and Riley could hear the emotion in her voice. But there was something else there; there was this peace in Maya's voice a peace Riley had never heard in all their years of friendship from her blonde best friend.

"You met your family, didn't you?" Riley guessed using this to avoid her friend's original question.

"_How did you know?"_ Maya asked a hint of surprise in her voice.

Riley gave a nonchalant shrug forgetting that Maya could not see her, "Drugs make you psychic."

Riley could feel Maya stiffen this time not needing to be seen. _"What?"_ Maya choked out after a good moment of silence.

Riley chuckled uneasily. "I was kidding. Chill Maya." She urged softly scratching the back of her neck.

Tina Reynolds, Riley's supervisor walked in tapping her watch signaling that she only had one minute left.

"So um for the first month they're taking away my cell phone." Riley blurted out quickly.

"_You are so not serious."_ Maya hissed.

"As a heart attack." Riley once again nodded not caring that Maya could not see her. "Yeah and I just had to call you and tell you I'm sorry and I love you Maya."

Maya sighed. _"I love you too, kid. Best friends for always, right?"_

"For always." And with that, Riley hung up on her friend and placed her phone in the cardboard box and handed it to Tina who gave her an all too cheesy smile of encouragement.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When Maya stepped out of the bathroom, she found Josh talking to a group of very familiar people in the living room. She gasped when she realized that it was her family.

When they saw her exit from the bathroom, they all turned to her their eyes holding a mix of emotions. Maya was stunned when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her pulling her into a tight bone crushing hug.

She struggled to breath as the person hugging her whispered, "You are so beautiful." Maya quickly saw that this was Christopher Gregory, her father.

Maya didn't know what to do as the whole family cycled in the chain of hugging her all very tightly as they whispered small rushed phrases in her ear. The only person who didn't do this was Sloane her fraternal twin who happened to be five minutes older than she was.

When this hugging chain was broken, she stood in the living room feeling very awkward about being the center of attention.

"So," Dana began successfully breaking the silence. "Do you plan on staying with us?"

Maya looked up at her. "Um, no actually." Maya immediately felt uneasy.

Sloane scoffed. "Figures." All eyes were now on her very pretty sister.

Christopher quickly made up for his daughter's slip up. "So why won't you be staying, Warren." Now everyone looked to him. He quickly corrected himself. "I mean Maya. Sorry."

"It's okay," she said quickly. "I planned on only spending the day with you guys. I've got school on Monday and I still need finish my Art History paper."

Maya's babbling was ended when her sister sharply bit out "So homework's more important than your family, right?"

"Sloane!" Cautioned Mason speaking for the first time since he had hugged his baby sister.

Sloane held up her hands in defense. "What?" she asked. "It's a fair question."

"No it's not and you know it." Cole argued.

Maya really didn't know what to do. To her they were siblings arguing and like with Riley and Josh she never intervened in things like this.

"That's enough, guys. You're making Maya uncomfortable." Dana placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Whenever she looked at her little girl, she saw her mother and it filled her with such joy. That was slightly marred when she realized that Maya would not be staying with them for that long and she couldn't come down to see the grandchild that had been lost to her for thirteen years.

"So, Maya." Mason spoke softly making an effort to talk to his sister. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Maya looked to Josh wanting to know if it was okay with him. "Sure."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya smiled as she twirled the pasta around her fork laughing at something Mason had said. He was cool and she had to admit that he did kind of look like her. They had the same hair color and their smiles were very similar. The only thing that was different was their eyes. Hers were a deep blue and his were a jade green. Dana told her that she had gotten her own eyes from her grandmother and he had gotten his from his grandfather.

Mason was the only one of her siblings that looked remotely like her since the two of them had gotten their looks from their mother's side of the family while Cole and Sloane received theirs from Christopher's family. Cole and Sloane both had Christopher's dark, thick, brown hair but instead of his hazel eyes, Sloane had big pretty blue ones and Cole's were a dark brown.

"So Maya," Christopher spoke. "How are you doing in school?"

Maya looked down at her plate. "I do okay."

Sloane smirked as she turned her attention onto Josh. "How does she really do?" she asked knowing Maya was not being completely open with them.

Josh set down his glass of water he was happy to brag about his girlfriend. "She's number two in her class." Sloane's jaw dropped as all eyes once again fell on Maya.

"Really?" Christopher said with a smile of pride. "Who is number one?"

Josh and Maya exchanged a look as they simultaneously said, "Farkle."

"What's a Farkle?" Cole spoke his mouth full of chicken.

Maya smiled, "He's one of my best friends." She said proud to call Farkle that.

Dana smiled. "So do you have any hobbies?"

Maya nodded. "Art."

Everyone shot Dana a pointed look and she smiled placing a hand over her daughter's own hand. "I loved to paint and draw and basically anything art related when I was your age."

Maya beamed up at her mother. "Really?"

Dana nodded. "Now I am an art appraiser."

"That is so cool." Maya gushed. They continued on with their dinner talking and laughing as a family. In this moment, Maya finally felt as though she was home.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sat on her sisters emerald green bed her feet dangling barely touching the floor. Sloane sat on her desk chair lookin at her sister, observing her trying to see something in her.

"So," Maya began trying to ease the tension.

Sloane quickly cut her off. "Is Josh your boyfriend?"

Maya nodded. "Why?" she asked tentatively.

Sloane shrugged. "He's cute." She said but quickly added, "But he is so not my type."

"Good to know." Maya said softly.

"You know the only reason I wasn't with you guys when she took you was because I was sick and I had to stay home with Nana." Sloane said completely out of the blue.

Maya blinked. This was the first time anyone had mentioned Katy aside from when she and her mother were talking.

"I'm glad." She said softly honestly happy that her parents at least got to raise one daughter.

Sloane for once was genuinely and happily surprised. "Are you really?" she asked.

Maya once again nodded. "Yeah." She said. "You guys have a great family, from what I've seen. And even though the family that I have now wasn't the family I was born into I am glad that I have them."

Sloane nodded and her blue eye turned somber. "I'm sorry Maya."

"For what?" Maya asked looking up at her sister genuinely confused.

Sloane moved to sit next to her twin sister, "For being so rude to you. I guess I just thought you were this outsider trying to come in and ruin my family."

"And now?" Maya asked.

Sloane slightly cocked her head to the side. "Now what?"

"Now what do you think of me?" Maya elaborated.

Sloane smiled softly. "Now I think you're my sister. My twin and I really want to get to know you." The two girls finally pulled each other into a hug as they finally touched after thirteen years of being separated.

"You do know dad and the boys are putting Josh through the wringer right now, right?" Sloane revealed.

Maya's eyes grew wide as the two twin sisters jumped off of Sloane's bed and raced down the stairs to rescue Maya's boyfriend from the clutches of her dad and brothers.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh sat uneasily in the leather chair of the Gregory's living room. Christopher stared him in the eye as he sipped on his glass of scotch.

"So, Joshua is it?" Christopher began as Maya's brothers circled around him.

Josh smiled uneasily. "It's Josh, sir."

Christopher scowled. "No, I'm calling you Joshua."

"Yes sir." Josh answered stiffly knowing that this was not going to be a friendly conversation.

"So, you know that we haven't been in our daughter's life for very long, right Joshua?" Christopher asked.

"Yes sir." Josh answered trying to remain respectful even though he was quite terrified.

"How long have you been with my daughter?" Christopher asked.

"About eight months – but I've known her for about twelve years." He spoke.

"When did meet Maya?" Mason asked sitting down next to Josh while Cole sat on the other side of him.

"Through my sister, Riley. They're best friends." Josh answered falling in easily.

"Where is your sister now?" Cole asked.

Maya who had been listening the whole time quickly intervened."Okay guys, interviews over."

She pulled Josh by his hand bringing him up from the couch.

"Thank you." He whispered hurriedly into her ear.

"Come on, Maya we were just having fun with the kid." Christopher pleaded.

Maya shook her head. "Dad please."

Everyone stopped exactly what they were doing and looked down at her.

"What?" Maya asked and when no one answered, she asked again. "What did I say?"

Christopher smiled down at his daughter. "You called me dad."

Maya's eyes grew wide as she didn't even realize what she had said. "Oh, I'm sorry is it too soon?"

"No, sweetheart it was perfect." Christopher shook his head as he pulled his little girl into a hug. "I have been waiting for this moment for thirteen years. It was perfect."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she gripped her purse getting ready to board the plane back to New York City. Her family stood around her and Josh getting ready to say goodbye to her and her boyfriend.

"So I will see you guys this summer, okay?" she asked wanting confirmation.

Dana nodded pulling her long lost baby girl into a hug. "I am counting down the minutes my sweet girl." She promised as she stroked Maya's long blonde hair.

The whole family went around hugging their returned family member saddened that they were saying goodbye to her once again.

And with that, Maya and Josh got ready to go through security as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek for encouragement.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she woke up Monday morning on the Matthews' couch still too exhausted to do anything else than just lay there even though she was probably going to be running late for school.

She let out a groan as she forced herself to get up from the very uncomfortable couch. It was the last week of school so she was getting a bit lazy with her appearance. She didn't bother blow drying her hair or even putting on makeup as she just stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a Nike sweatshirt.

"You look hot." Josh joked as he handed his girlfriend a cup of orange juice.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she nursed the glass. "You can be such a jerk sometimes." She replied after she finished her juice.

It was his turn to stick his tongue out at her "I'm going to be a late jerk if we don't go now." he said after he looked at the time. The couple moved from the empty kitchen as they both got their bags from the coat closet and he got the keys to his motorcycle and she got their helmets.

They were so used to this routine now they didn't even notice that his parents were not in the apartment. They had decided to stay up in Woodvale for a few days even if it was the last week of school. Auggie was already at school getting a ride from Ava Morgenstern's parents.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked into the Woodvale Facility cafeteria upon instruction from her supervisor to take the food from the back with her name labeled. She could tell they had carefully selected healthy foods but they were all heavy in calories but she knew she would burn the right amount off in her scheduled time at the gym.

She walked out of the back room holding her trey and moved to go at sit next to Sofia Riker one of the girls whose room was next to hers. Sofia had introduced herself to Riley last night after Riley and her mother's fight and Sofia offered for Riley to sit with her and her friends in the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Riley." Sofia greeted her as Riley sat down next to her.

"Good morning." Riley replied uneasily.

"So," Sofia began. "These are my friends. Nova, Elizabeth, Sam and Max." Riley waved to them as she scanned Sofia's friends but when her brown eyes met Max's hazel ones it took the both of them a moment before they were able to look away from each other.

"Hey Riley," Nova began. "What do you have after breakfast?"

Riley slowly pulled out her schedule from her front pocket as she handed it over to Nova.

Nova smirked. "Yikes," she bit out.

Riley looked up at her. "What?"

"You've got Dr. Parker." She revealed.

Riley furrowed her brows. "Is that bad?" she asked. She knew Dr. Parker was her psychiatrist but she didn't really know who she was.

Everyone nodded.

"Why?" Riley asked alarmed.

This time Max spoke. "She's kind of intense."

Riley fixated on the timbre in his voice as she asked, "How is intense?"

Sam shook his head his shaggy hair. "She'll pull every single kind of emotion out of you until you are a puddle of goo and then she'll dissect the goo."

Riley recoiled.

"Then," Elizabeth continued. "She just starts rebuilding you piece by piece."

Sofia sighed. "It's emotional but she is good at what she does." She assures. "That's why they send all of the new arrivals to her."

"Yay for me." Riley replied sarcastically as she bit into her toast.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she and Josh walked over to one of his friends, Jack Watson to talk about God knows what. The only issue Maya had with his friends was that she really didn't connect with them. They were these skater type hipster guys and even though she had this tomboy exterior, she really did enjoy talking about other things. So she just waited for Josh to finish his conversation until he was ready to take her back to his apartment.

As the two of them walked to the school parking lot where his motorcycle was.

"You know," Josh spoke before they got on. "Your family's pretty cool."

Maya looked up at him shocked. "My dad and brothers tried to kill you." She cried out.

He simply shrugged. "Because they love you."

"Why are so okay with being interrogated like a criminal by dad?" She asked.

He caressed her cheek. "Because," he began taking a deep breath.

"Because what?" she urged.

He looked her in the eyes knowing exactly how he felt about this girl before him. "Because I love you."

_**{GMW} {GMW}**_** {G****MW}**_** {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Cory and Topanga Matthews sighed as they entered their bedroom sighing with exhaustion. They were so tired but not just physically, they were emotionally spent and drained. They didn't know what else to do but plop down on their bed and rest. But they could not rest.

Their minds swam with thoughts about their baby girl. All they wanted to do was help her. Never in their lives of parents had they imagined that they would need to check their child into rehab or deal with trying to build her back up after being raped.

They loved their daughter, she was everything to them but they honestly knew that this was not something they could do on their own. So they scraped together every penny they had to pay for this treatment for their child. It hurt them to say goodbye to her but they knew it was what was best for her even if she didn't know it yet.

Despite this, their hearts broke when she cried in their arms screaming at them. Their baby was broken and as much as they hated to admit it, they were not the ones who could put her back together.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Dana Gregory sighed as she washed the bowls her family used to eat cereal. It was so weird how in one day her whole life was made complete. She had her little girl back and then she had to leave again. Even though she was gone it was only for two weeks then they would be picking her up at their airport so she could stay with them for the whole summer.

The only question he had was what about when the summer was over. Would she leave them again and go to her "family" in New York?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what did you think? I kind of ended it on thoughts from the families.<em>**

**_I hope you all have an amazing Christmas and God bless you._**

**_~Wendy_**


	8. The Pepsi to My Sprite

_**AN: Hey guys so I met up with my agreement and I'm here. But before we get onto reading I'd like to say a big Happy Birthday to KickinBat who's birthday is today and I'm dedicating this chapter to him. KickinBat has been one of the reviewers for every single chapter and he is one of the reasons why I'm almost at 100 plus reviews, thank you so much!**_

_**Now on my author's note I promised a new story and I will deliver that either today or tomorrow. Again the title is "Can You Save Me?"**_

_**Happy Reading.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As the Days Go By)<strong>_

"_You know," Josh spoke before they got on. "Your family's pretty cool."_

_Maya looked up at him shocked. "My dad and brothers tried to kill you." She cried out._

_He simply shrugged. "Because they love you." _

"_Why are so okay with being interrogated like a criminal by dad?" She asked._

_He caressed her cheek. "Because," he began taking a deep breath._

"_Because what?" she urged._

_He looked her in the eyes knowing exactly how he felt about this girl before him. "Because I love you." _

_**(Chapter Eight)**_

Maya Hart sighed as she zipped up her large forest green suitcase. She took it off the bed off her best friend Riley Matthews and rolled it out of her bedroom. She had been sleeping in Riley's bedroom for the past week since the couch had gotten to be too uncomfortable. Now here she was packed and ready to go spend the summer with the family she never knew she had.

She walked into the living room where her boyfriend Joshua Matthews stood with his own suitcases and the rest of hers. Maya couldn't help but look a little longer marveling at how handsome he was to her. Plus he was turned around so he couldn't see her.

"You know staring is rude right?" Josh spoke his back still turned as he placed something in one of the bags.

Maya couldn't help but blush. Josh turned and walked over to his girlfriend taking her hands in his giving her a soft kiss.

"We should get going, the cab is here." Josh urged moving away from her and picking up the majority of their luggage. Maya followed suit taking the rest of the stuff making sure to lock up. They had already said goodbye to his parents and they were ready to get their summer started. Hopefully summer was ready for them.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she shifted her bag around. Josh had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, as they were getting ready to say goodbye to each other.

After the finished, their kiss Maya looked up at him. "I love you." She said abruptly.

Josh stopped looking down at her stunned. "What?"

"I couldn't leave you without saying that," She revealed. "You're going to be with Shawn going all across the country –"

Josh cut her off as he took her face in his hands and craned his neck so he could kiss her. After a moment, the two of them separated.

"I love you too." He breathed whispering into her ear.

Maya placed her hands over his as she nodded. "I am going to miss you so much."

"We'll see each other twice a month when we go see my sister." He reminded her but that was mostly for his own peace of mind.

"I should go." Maya said softly. "I don't want to miss my flight."

Josh nodded as the two separated with a final kiss as his girlfriend took up her carryon from the ground and left him for her family. He was going to miss that girl like crazy.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley Matthews sighed as she sat in the very comfortable burgundy leather chair of Doctor Lisa Parker her assigned psychiatrist. It was Monday and today would be her very first session with Doctor Parker one of the best teen psychiatrists in the country.

Doctor Parker sat in her own chair staring Riley down. After five minutes of just staring Doctor Parker finally spoke.

"So, Riley." She began her sharp voice resonation throughout the very nice office. "Why are you here?"

Riley answered her voice holding nothing confusion and uncertainty, "Because they assigned me to you?"

Doctor Parker shook her head. "I meant why are you at Woodvale Facilities?"

Riley nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she answered, "Because I'm sick."

Doctor Parker nodded. "Why do you think you're sick?"

Riley shrugged. "Because I stopped eating, I'm doing drugs and drinking. The whole nine yards."

"And that makes you sick?" Doctor Parker asked.

"Yes." Riley answered quickly.

"Who said so?" Doctor Parker asked.

"Me. Just now." Riley answered woodenly.

Doctor Parker smirked. "Did you just come to this consensus on your own? That you were sick and needed treatment, I mean."

It took Riley a minute until she slowly shook.

"Well then, who influenced you to make this decision to accept treatment?" She asked looking up at Riley through her rectangular glasses.

Riley fidgeted in her seat under Doctor Parker's stare. "My family, I guess." She answered after a few moments of unbearable silence.

"So your family means something to you then?" she asked continued to write in her notebook.

Riley narrowed her eyes getting slightly annoyed with this process. "Obviously." She sneered. "If it wasn't for _him_ I would be having the summer of my life. I would be normal."

Doctor Parker immediately perked up at Riley's words. Riley not knowing what she had said asked, "What?"

Doctor Parker replied with a simple, "Who is him?"

"Him who?" Riley asked with confusion.

"You said that if it wasn't for him you would still be normal." Doctor Parker repeated. "Who is the him?"

Riley refused to answer as she realized her slip up. She had meant to say "them" as in her parents. Not "him".

"Who is he, Riley?" Doctor Parker said once again but this time her voice dropped down into a low and soft murmur.

Riley focused her stare on the diploma above Doctor Parker's head as she whispered out her voice completely void of emotion. "My ex-boyfriend."

_**(AN: Before we jump to any conclusions Lucas did NOT rape Riley.)**_

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya let out a comfortable sigh as she entered her family's home for the second time. Her father and two brothers were unloading the rest of her stuff from their car while her mom and twin sister were already upstairs hurriedly trying to show her the room she would be staying in.

Slowly Maya looked around the living room as she breathed in the scent she had kept so close to her memory. It had been months since she had been in their house and now she was going to spend the whole summer with her family until she went back to New York for her junior and senior year in high school.

Maya was taken out of her thoughts when her twin Sloane Gregory came bounding down the steps stopping in the middle while she leaned over the banister to talk to Maya.

"Come on," she implored. "You have got to see your room."

Maya let out a soft chuckle at Sloane's child like behavior as she feigned wariness. "Fine." She drawled placing her bag on the couch before following after Sloane to see her new bedroom.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's eyes grew wide as she stepped into the room her mom and sister were so excited to show her. She looked in to see the walled adorned in sky blue paint with matching curtains. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the moderately sized bedroom with a royal and light blue bedspread with about eight throw pillows all similar colors but with different patterns.

Across from the bed and the two night stands on each side of it was a desk with a picture frame and a royal blue lamp outlined with light blue feather like stuff. What really caught Maya's eye was the art easel near the doors that lead out to the wrap around balcony.

She grinned with gratitude as she looked from her mother and sister her eyes sparkling. "Thank you guys so much." She gushed as she rushed over to give the both of them hugs.

The two of them held her in their arms all three of them basking in this moment.

Their hug was interrupted when Christopher Gregory and his two sons Mason and Cole walked into the bedroom each one of them holding one of Maya's three suitcases.

"Dang girl," Her dad said with a groan as he threw her suitcase onto her bed while her brothers soon followed. "How much stuff do you have?"

Maya turned to face her father her blonde hair fanning around her. "Enough to stay the whole summer." She replied nonchalantly.

Mason sighed shaking his head as he looked to the royal blue analog clock above her desk. "We should start getting ready." He advised running a hand threw his blonde hair.

Cole leaned up against the wall. "You sound like an adult, man." He teased. Maya was surprised that even when he was joking his face stayed in a brooding state.

Mason playfully punched his brother in the shoulder while Dana began to agree with her oldest son. "He's right guys."

Maya who jumped back into the conversation. "What are we getting ready for?" she asked.

Sloane got up from Maya's bed where she was sitting next to her luggage. "We're having a party at eight. I thought I texted you before we picked you up at the airport."

Maya sighed, "I turned it off before I got on the plane and I didn't turn it back on." she informed. After a beat she asked, "What's the party for?"

"You," Dana replied simply as she shooed her sons and husband out of her daughter's bedroom so they could get dressed for their party in two hours.

Maya tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear. "Why?"

Dana placed a gentle hand on Maya's cheek, "Because you came home my sweet girl."

Maya smiled softly at the nickname her mother used only for her. "I don't really need a party."

Sloane let out a bark of laughter. "Mom is the queen of parties." She informed. "She would throw one just because it was Sunday if she could."

"So who's coming?" Maya asked as she opened up one of the drawers of the light blue dresser. She was intent on unpacking before she did anything else.

"Your grandparents, the church and a few neighbors." Dana informed as she opened the doors to Maya's closet, which had a few dresses Dana had bought for her daughter specifically for this night.

Maya sighed as her mother pulled out a black cotton dress with large red and orange roses on it along with a skinny brown belt around waist. In her other hand she had a grey wool cardigan and light brown boots.

"I was thinking that you could wear this." Dana offered. Before Maya could reply and tell her that it wasn't really her style – it was more something Riley would wear her sister's glare of warning stopped her in her tracks.

Maya gave her mother a quick nod, "It's perfect." She said through her teeth trying to lie as best she could.

Dana was too excited for her parents to meet her daughter one again that she didn't notice Maya's awful attempt at deceit.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya stood uneasily as she watched her family talk to their friends while she just stood in the kitchen praying for the night to end. It was ten and her grandparents – all four of them – had left for different reasons. Now here she was playing with the delicate material of the dress she wore to please her mother.

Maya jumped at the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen breaking away from the slight bustle from the party going on around her. She turned to see a boy around her age walking into the kitchen as if he was looking for something. When he noticed Maya leaning against the archway that lead to the dining room the corners of his mouth turned upward to form a soft smile causing his brown eyes to sparkle softly.

Maya determining that this was probably one of her sibling's friends decided to pay no attention to him.

He on the other hand spoke up saying, "You look like your mom."

Maya looked up from the tiled floor, "Excuse me?" she asked.

The boy's eyes grew a little wide and his cheeks tinted with slight embarrassment. "That probably sounded kind of creepy."

She nodded cautiously. "A little bit." She agreed.

"I'm Noah," he introduced with an outstretched hand. "I'm your neighbor I guess."

Maya was quick to correct him, "I don't live with them. I'm still living in New York."

Noah just as quickly said, "I know." Once again, he retracted his statement. "I meant uh, your mom told my mom you were only here for summer and I kind of overheard."

Maya chuckled softly amused with Noah's flustered rambling. "It's cool," she eased. "I get it."

"So, how are you holding up?" He asked taking one of the cans of Pepsi on the granite island.

Maya raised a confused eyebrow, "Holding up?" she parroted.

"You know with the whole situation." he elaborated.

She just shrugged running a hand through her thoroughly straightened blonde hair. "I'm doing okay, I guess."

Noah nodded, "This whole situation has got to be so crazy."

"I guess I'm just playing it by ear." She retorted moving to get a can of Sprite from the island as well. Noah moved to get the can for her but Maya didn't seem to notice as their hands grazed over each other's. The two teens sheepishly removed their hands, their heartbeats both picking up.

The two simultaneously apologized causing them to laugh softly. Noah finally picked up the Sprite and handed it to her after opening it up.

"Thank you." She said before taking a small sip enjoying the electric feel of the cold carbonated liquid coursing down her throat.

Maya wanting to get away from the escalating sounds of the party offered for the two of them to move their conversation to the backyard and he was quick to agree.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"So you're a senior?" Noah asked as the two of them slowly rocked on the white hammock near the medium sized pool in her parent's backyard. They were lying down on opposite sides of each other their feet next to each other's head while their shoes were still on.

Maya shook her head, "I'm a Junior." She corrected. "What about you?"

" I'm a Junior, too." He informed. "One more year and I get the heck out of this place." He said wistfully.

Maya shifted so she could look him in the eyes. "You don't like it here?" she asked.

Noah shook his head vigorously.

"Why?" Maya inquired.

"Everyone is so close minded here. We all do and think the same and if you don't you might as well be hung." He spoke.

Maya let out a breathy gasp of disbelief. "Like a small town." She reasoned.

"Population wise Sapulpa isn't really but in this part of town it might as well be." He said with disgust.

Noah took a sip of his Pepsi. "So what's it like to live in the big city?" he asked genuinely excited to hear of somewhere outside of Sapulpa.

Maya inhaled as she searched for the right words to say. "It's okay, I guess."

Noah scoffed, "Come on, city girl." He smirked not accepting her answer.

Maya looked up at him grinning playfully. "What?" she asked.

"Elaborate, tell me about all the fun city things you all do." He begged.

Maya gave him a coy smile as she shook her head refusing to answer. Noah narrowed his eyes as he reached into the bowl of popcorn the two of them had brought out with them. He took five pieces of popcorn and launched them all and her making sure at least one of them hit her nose.

Maya let out a flurry of giggles, "Okay, okay, okay." She relented after another wave of popcorn came her way. "I'll tell you."

Noah smiled in triumph. "Start talking, city girl."

"I swear my life it pretty quiet and boring, Noah." She informed. "There is honestly nothing to tell."

Maya gasped when she felt another pelt of popcorn collide with her cheek. "What was that for?" she cried out. "I told you the truth."

Noah smirked, "It was lame, city girl."

She shrugged. "Maybe your lame." She teased. This time she reached over and snatched the white bowl of buttery popcorn before he could. Maya swiftly launched her own parade of popcorn at the boy before her. As she threw the popcorn at him Maya found herself getting lost in this moment with him forgetting everything and everyone around her. She was at peace.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya and Noah were finally separated when his parents Julia and Frank Wyatt informed their son it was time to go home. Maya found herself feeling so sad that he was leaving even if they had been talking for two hours straight and they had also exchanged phone numbers despite him living right next door.

When Noah and his family left Sloane yanked on her twin sister's arm pulling her up the stairs into Maya's bedroom.

"What?" Maya hissed not liking being pulled so roughly.

Sloane looked her sister dead in the eye, "What in holy heck are you doing flirting with Noah freaking Wyatt while you have a boyfriend, Maya?"

Maya's jaw dropped, "I was not flirting with him." She said.

Sloane gave her sister a pointed look of disbelief. "Really?"

"I wasn't!" Maya repeated. "We were just talking." She said defensively.

Sloane shook her head not buying it for a second. "That is not what I saw out there, Maya." Maya rolled her eyes. "You guys were in the backyard, you were giggling he was chuckling it was a full on flirt fest!"

"Flirt fest?" Maya parroted as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sloane nodded. After a moment she asked, "Did he ask for your phone number?"

Maya shook her head as she corrected, "I asked for his."

"Maya!" Sloane scolded with a hiss. "You are with Josh."

"Noah is just a friend." She said stubbornly.

"He may be just a friend to you but you are obviously more than that to him." Was Sloane's quick retort.

Maya moved to peel off her boots as she sat on her bed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sloane sighed. "I have known Noah Wyatt my whole life, he is one of the cutest guys in my grade – practically the whole school."

"What's your point?" Maya asked not following. She knew Noah was hot, that was blatantly obvious but she honestly didn't pay attention to that. It was his personality that was his shining feature.

Sloane was becoming all the more ticked off and worried about her sister by the second. Sloane knew Maya's and Josh's relationship was special and she was not about to let Maya throw it all away for some quick summer fling with a guy she had just met.

"My point is," Sloane began in a clipped tone. "Noah has girls throwing themselves at him and he has only one committed relationship that ended because she moved. To freaking Africa!" Sloane cried out. "He only goes after a girl he seriously likes and I saw the look in his eyes. He seriously likes you."

Maya stood up now, "And I seriously love Josh, my boyfriend, Sloane. I respect the love I have for him and I won't do anything to damage it. I promise."

Sloane sighed, "Don't promise that to me. Promise it to Josh." And with that Sloane stepped out her sister's bedroom knowing their mother needed help cleaning up.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya closed her laptop placing it on her nightstand. She had just finished having an hour long conversation with Josh and her heart was aching missing him. He was in Atlanta with Shawn looking at some bed and breakfast and it was obvious he was having the best time. Maya on the other hand was exhausted and ready for bed so they had to cut their conversation short so she could get to sleep.

She was about to turn off the lights completely when her cell phone began to chime. She reached over to pick it up from her night stand and unlocked it to read a text message from Noah.

_**Noah:**_

_**Hey, just wanted 2 C how U were doing.**_

May smiled fondly at her screen remembering their conversation from the party as she quickly typed back.

_**Maya:**_

_**I'm fine, U?**_

She expected him to take a while to reply like Josh was accustomed to doing but it was only a few seconds before he responded.

_**Noah:**_

_**Cool. But I would B better if U came 2 the lake party this Friday with me & my friends. Sloane, Cole & Mason R coming 2.**_

Maya sighed as she thought back to what Sloane had told her about him having feelings for her. Maya allowing herself to give both Noah and herself the benefit of the doubt gave him a positive reply.

_**Maya: **_

_**I'd luv 2, wht time is it?**_

Maya chewed nervously on her thumb nail contemplating if she had made the wrong decision by accepting his offer

_**Noah:**_

_**UR sister should know. I'm going 2 bed. Good night :) **_

With that, Maya locked her phone and turned off her lights ready for this week's upcoming events.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed as she walked out of her last class for the day. She was so happy Friday had come quickly despite where she was. The group of friends she had made were planning to head into town for their leisure days – Friday through Sunday – and they had invited her. Riley being unable to stomach the walls of this prison jumped at the chance to leave even if it was only for three hours.

She found Max Tyler one of the friends she had made waiting outside of the gates for her. Riley was confused when she realized that none of her other friends were around him.

Max sensing her puzzled state of mind spoke up, "They left about ten minutes ago. I stayed to wait for you."

Riley smiled as they moved over to the bikes they planned to ride into town. "Thank you." She said gratefully. Riley was uneasy about riding a bike since she had not ridden one since she was ten. Now here she was about to go on a fifteen minute bike ride and she was terrified of falling and breaking something.

"It'll be okay." Max said softly as he handed her one of the helmets.

Riley was surprised at just how good he was at reading her. "You make it seem like I'm an open book." She said as she took the helmet from his hands.

Max shook his head. "You're actually not that easy to read, Riley."

They both got on their separate bikes. "Then why is it so easy for you?" she asked.

He let out a shrug and a sigh. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

Riley furrowed her brows slightly. "Who?" Before he could answer, Riley offered up one of her own theories. "A girlfriend?"

Max instantaneously let out a series of laughs.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked upset that he wasn't taking her seriously.

Max shook his head. "I've never had a girlfriend, Riley."

Riley blushed with embarrassment. Trying to get past her embarrassment, she asked, "Then who do I remind you of."

Max began peddling and Riley uneasily followed after him as he answered. "Myself."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she slipped into her white mid thigh dress with a pattern of sails all over it over her black bikini. She was nervous seeing as how this was her first party – ever. Back home all she ever really did was go to school dances and that was because she was on the set committee. But now she was curling her hair and applying a careful amount of make up so she looked cute for this party.

She was happy that Noah would be there so she at least had one friend there. Sure, her brothers and sister would be there but they would be with all of their friends and she would be alone just like the party they had on Monday. As she moved to pick up her bag with black and white stripes she found a photograph of her and Josh standing on the desk across from her bed.

Josh's arms were wrapped around her waist and his face was buried in her neck while she had her own hands over his while looking into the camera. Shawn Hunter had taken the photograph of the two of them on her sixteenth birthday. They both had a copy of this picture; Josh kept it on his night stand while she had insisted on taking it with her to Oklahoma.

A knock came on her opened bedroom door and she saw her sister wearing a red shirt that covered her own bikini with her hair put up in a loose bun. It was almost four o'clock and Maya knew it was time for them to leave.

"Are you ready?" Sloane asked as she walked in to where Maya was standing. "You two make a cute couple." She declared.

Maya nodded as she ran her index finger, which was adorned with black nail polish. "I miss him like crazy."

Sloane scratched an itch on her right wrist as she spoke. "You know Noah's going to be there, right?"

Maya once again nodded. "He's fun to be around." She said as she placed her cell phone inside her bag along with a sketch pad and a few pencils. She always brought these with her in case she found something insanely important that she had to draw it.

"Just be careful, Maya." Sloane advised.

Maya looked up from her bag, "Why would I need to be careful?" she asked.

Sloane shrugged. "Because what if you go too far with Noah and it completely destroys what you and Josh have?"

Maya groaned. She looked Sloane dead in her rich blue eyes. "Sloane, I get that you are my sister and you care about me but I can take care of myself and my relationship. So butt out." Maya picked up her bag and stormed out of her bedroom and ran down the steps so she could reach Mason's jeep.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya jumped out of the midnight blue jeep as Mason parked near a few other cars. They were in a wood like setting and the smell of food and music lead them deeper into the woods where the party obviously was.

The four siblings found the teenagers dancing to the music. Her brothers and sister separated. Sloane went to a group of boys and girls who looked to be her own clique. Cole went to a couple of boys who greeted him warmly while Mason went to a pretty and petite red head with sparkling sea foam green eyes and freckles adorning her porcelain face. She leaned up on her tippy toes while he wrapped his arms around her slender waist lifting her up from the ground so the two could kiss each other properly.

Maya searched the crowd of teens looking for Noah but it was not until she felt a shock against her sides causing her to jump. She wheeled around to find Noah grinning behind her.

"Looking for someone?" he asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his brown eyes.

Maya narrowed her eyes, "Not anymore."

He nodded smiling, "Well I'm glad you found me." He said straining to be heard over the sound of the music.

"Me too." Maya said in agreement.

"So how about you find us somewhere to sit away from all this madness and I'll get you a drink." He offered.

"That sounds cool." Maya said happily. She turned to go and find a place for them to talk quietly and privately.

Before should leave Noah stopped her by asking, "Sprite right?"

She turned smiling happy that he remembered. "Yeah, thanks." She answered her smile growing bigger.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Noah found Maya sitting on a large rock near the lake where the party was centered around. He handed her the ice cold red cup of Sprite while he kept his own cup of Pepsi.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she sipped on the cup.

Noah took a seat next to her as they looked out at the lake admiring the way it glittered in the setting sun.

Noah turned to look at her. "You look really nice." He whispered not wanting to disrupt the peace. "You're hair is really pretty when it's curly."

Maya smiled as she ran a hand through her thick blonde hair. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She whispered feeling the same need not to disrupt the serenity of this place.

"So do you do this sort of thing back in New York?" Noah asked turning back to the lake.

Maya shrugged. "I wouldn't know." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked as he once again turned to look at the pretty blue eyed girl beside him.

Maya let out a puff of air. "I never really did much of anything but study and hang out with my friends." Maya's eyes grew wide as she realized that she had meant to say boyfriend and tell him about Josh but for the first time since she had gotten to Oklahoma, Josh was light years away from her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So yeah Maya is obviously playing with fire. I have been getting so many requests for a love triangle and some jealousy in the Josh &amp; Maya relationship and I did that for you guys. So I hope you enjoy and please review, follow &amp; favorite.<strong>_

_**God Bless you all**_

_**~Wendy**_


	9. Incapable of Love

_**AN: Hey guys how are you all doing? So I guess this is chapter 9 and I am so excited to get to ten. Well just a heads up in this chapter there will be some questions about Lucas answered and well I honestly hope you enjoy it. **_

_**P.S. If you guys haven't checked out the first chapter of my second story please do.**_

_**Happy reading :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As the Days Go By)<strong>_

_Noah turned to look at her. "You look really nice." He whispered not wanting to disrupt the peace. "You're hair is really pretty when it's curly."_

_Maya smiled as she ran a hand through her thick blonde hair. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She whispered feeling the same need not to disrupt the serenity of this place._

"_So do you do this sort of thing back in New York?" Noah asked turning back to the lake._

_Maya shrugged. "I wouldn't know." She answered._

"_What do you mean?" Noah asked as he once again turned to look at the pretty blue eyed girl beside him._

_Maya let out a puff of air. "I never really did much of anything but study and hang out with my friends." Maya's eyes grew wide as she realized that she had meant to say boyfriend and tell him about Josh but for the first time since she had gotten to Oklahoma, Josh was light years away from her mind._

_**(Chapter Nine)**_

Maya Hart let out a huge laugh as Noah Wyatt her one and only friend she had made in Oklahoma since she had arrived. The two of them were debating the significance of Twilight – not really debating more like completely trashing the pointlessly successful series turned multimillion dollar franchise. The only reason Maya was arguing with his hatred for the novels was because he had chalked its success up to the irrational feelings of women while Maya felt it was unfair to blame it all on one gender. Noah retorted that she was just trying to save some feelings and be politically correct.

"You're being kind of sexist, Noah." Maya scolded as she playfully shoved him.

Noah scoffed as he held up his hands in a form of defense. "I'd like to think of it as honesty."

"Whatever." Maya said with a roll of her blue eyes. "Why are we even talking about Twilight?" she asked with a disgusted wrinkle of her nose.

Noah recoiled as he assessed their conversation. "You're right. How'd we even get onto this topic?"

As Noah's eyes settled on her he just looked at her. Really looked at her. Maya froze under his scrutiny, as she swallowed uneasily not knowing why he had stopped talking.

Noah seeing a stand of her hair blowing in the breeze took it upon himself to settle it by tucking it behind her ear. As he did this Maya's heart sped up and it nearly went into overdrive as he began to lean in and she knew he was about to kiss her. Maya's head screamed at her to speak up and finally tell him about Josh but when it came down to it she just froze up.

It wasn't until his lips were less than centimeters from her own that she opened up her mouth tried to speak. As she formed the first syllable of "I" she was cut off by one of Noah's friends calling for him to g and swing down the rope into the pool.

Noah moved away from her after a moment of freezing as his friend continued to call after him. "So what do you say, city girl?"

Maya looked up still reeling from almost kissing Noah. "Say to what?" she asked imagining how dumb she sounded right then.

Noah got up from their rock. "Want to go swing on the rope?"

Maya seeing this as a moment to get away from him leapt up from their rock. "Try and stop me." she called as she ran after to his friend to where a group of teens were swinging from the ropes and diving into the clear lake.

Maya found Sloane Gregory about to go and she slyly got in the line after her twin sister. When it was Maya's turn to jump she ripped off her dress to reveal her black bikini not even thinking once to be shy. Boys whistled and catcalled and her brothers being them were quick to shoot deadly looks and make threats. She grabbed onto the rope with all of her might and pushed off from the ground building up the needed momentum. When she got out to the middle of the lake she quickly let go allowing herself to get lost in the rush of the wind enveloping all of her senses. When the cool water hit her body, completely taking her in she allowed herself to just float when she once again regained control of her body.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Joshua Matthews sighed as he threw himself on the cheap motel bed of his and Shawn's latest stop. He was so exhausted but he was so ready to video chat with Maya that he threw all of his tiredness to the wind and pulled his laptop out of its case and anxiously awaited its start up.

When Skype finally opened up on his laptop, he nearly broke his mouse when he clicked on her phone icon hoping she was able to answer. It took a few seconds until her beautiful face appeared on his screen.

"Hey!" she said uneasily but Josh was unable to detect that because he was so happy to see her.

Josh was quick to reply, "I miss you so much, Maya. I'm sorry I couldn't call or text Shawn and I left our phones at the motel."

Maya nodded, "It's totally cool." She took a breath as she looked away turning her head to something he didn't see. "So," she began when she turned back to him. "Where are you guys now?"

"Iowa – it's as boring as the name." He hissed with disdain.

Maya chuckled and Josh's heart was filled with a longing. He had missed her laugh so much and this halfway laugh wasn't cutting it.

"It can't be that bad." She urged.

Josh rolled his eyes. "You have obviously never been to Iowa then."

This time Maya let out a full on laugh and his heart's need was satisfied. "Come on what's your favorite thing about it?"

Josh sniffed rubbing his nose with the back of his hand before he answered, "Finally talking to you."

Maya grinned, "I miss you, Josh." Josh was about to reply but then he saw that she was getting to say something else. "Josh you know I love you, right?"

Josh furrowed his brows not knowing where this conversation was going. "Of course I do, Maya. Come on what's going on?"

His girlfriend took a deep breath as she ran her hands through her thick curly hair. "I have to tell you something, okay?"

He gave her a tentative nod and as she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by a male voice that he didn't recognize calling her.

"Hey city girl," Maya turned around as a guy walked into her bedroom – a guy who obviously was not her brother.

Josh leaned back onto the bed sitting up against the headboard. He was immediately wary about this guy and his guard was quickly put up. He was about to ask her who this guy was but the guy was already talking.

"You're mom's calling you for dinner." He informed as he shot a look at her laptop looking at Josh. Josh narrowed his eyes as he noticed how the boy was placing his hand on Maya's bare shoulder. Josh tensed his hold on his laptop trying to not show any forms of jealousy because he knew how much that would make Maya uncomfortable.

"Noah!" Maya turned back to her computer after scolding Noah, looking Josh apologetically in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I miss you but I've got to go."

When she signed off before he could even get a chance to say anything else he felt like a weight had slammed into his heart. Josh took a moment to catch his breath before he quickly flung his laptop off of his legs and leapt up from the bed running to Shawn's motel room.

When he left his own motel room, he was in nothing but sweatpants not even bothering to put on a shirt. He pounded on Shawn's door and when Shawn opened the door, he stormed inside.

"Whoa kid, where's the fire?" Shawn asked jokingly but he was genuinely worried as to why Josh had barged into his room like this.

Josh wheeled around, "I know where we've got to go for the next stop!" Josh cried desperation his voice.

Shawn smirked knowingly as he folded his arms across his chest. "And where exactly is that?" he asked as he closed his motel room as to not draw any suspicions from the people in the halls and next door.

"Sapulpa Oklahoma." Josh revealed not picking up on any of Shawn's movements.

Shawn shook his head as he walked over to his cheap nightstand, pulling something out of the drawers. He turned back to Shawn revealing two plane tickets. "I am way ahead you kid."

Josh grinned in relief as he finally exhaled. He was finally going to see his girlfriend and nothing not even that idiot with the bad hair was going to stop him.

"We leave tomorrow first thing in the morning," Said Shawn. "Get packing, kid."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Maya stormed out of her bedroom completely livid. "What the heck is wrong with you, Noah?!" she shouted after him.

Noah turned around looking at her, "I don't know what you're talking about, city girl."

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Maya shook her head, "Why did you do that?" she growled.

Noah looked down at his sneakers grinding his teeth. "Why?" Maya repeated still so angry and she was made all the more angry that he was avoiding her questions.

Noah finally looked up at her whispering, "So I could do this." Before Maya had any sense of anything she felt his hands grab both sides of her face propelling her onto the wall. His lips touched hers as he pulled her into a kiss. Maya unable to move didn't know what was going on and slowly she felt herself give into his kiss.

When Noah finally pulled away he whispered, "I knew you had a boyfriend the whole time." He chuckled softly, "A girl like you would obviously have a –" His words were cut off when a hand connected with his cheek.

Maya's slap echoed throughout the hallway followed by her pushing Noah off of her body. Noah was shocked to her eyes brimming with tears.

Maya's nostrils flared as she hissed, "Get away from me." She ordered before turning away from him and slamming her bedroom door in his face.

Maya slid down against her bedroom door as she folded herself into a ball hugging her knees to her chest. She finally let her tears fall as she realized just what she had done. Maya rocked back and forth struggling to comprehend just what would happen next. But what she did know was that her relationship with Josh would not be the same anymore.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Maya sighed as light streaked into her bedroom from the large window. She didn't want to get up but like always if she even woke up just once there was absolutely no chance of going back to bed. Maya not ready to face her family after faking a stomach ache last night and getting out of dinner decided to stay locked in her room rather than go downstairs and eat breakfast.

She snuck into the bathroom she now shared with Sloane tip toeing so she wouldn't alert Sloane of her being awake. As Maya washed her face and brushed her teeth all she could think about was Josh. It was ironic to her how she had spent the first month in Oklahoma leaving Josh behind along with her life in New York and now after that kiss with Noah he was all she could think about.

Maya had thought about Josh so much that she naturally began to compare both Noah and Josh to each other. To her Noah was this guy with a soft sort of edge that only became something more intense when he was with her – it seemed. She was captivated by his being and how he could make every moment seem intimate. In Maya's eyes, Noah had what her mother – Dana – called an artist's soul even if he wasn't what some would deem as a traditional artist.

Now Josh on the other hand was the farthest thing from quiet. He was loud and passionate with this live in the moment mentality that always knocked her off of the horse she was so used to riding. Josh and her were so different they were perfectly similar. He made every little moment seem big and he filled her completely with this echoing sense of protection. Josh was Maya's heart and home but in just one month she had managed to throw it all away and that terrified her.

When she finished washing her face Maya noticed just how miserable she looked but a voice in the back of her head reminded her that this was only just the beginning of her misery. That voice knew what she didn't have the strength of willingness to admit. To admit that once she told Josh what she had done everything would be over and she could just kiss the best thing she had goodbye.

Maya slowly stepped out her bathroom not really wanting to shower as she only had the desire to do one thing. She opened up her closet to find her paint set that Josh had given her for Christmas. In her hands, she held a yellow tub of water.

She set the tub onto a stool near her easel and walked over to her closet. Maya knelt down placing the briefcase like box on her lap opening it. The bright array of supplies, which Josh had replaced as a follow up gift for her birthday, stared back at her as a testament of his love for her, which only served to further drive her into a sea of despair.

Slowly she closed the box and took it completely out of the closet so she could gently set it on a second small larger near her art easel. There was a fresh canvas on the mahogany easel that her parents obviously splurged on knowing it would please her. Maya sighed as she rolled her neck ignoring that cracks and pops that had become quite normal especially when she was as stressed out as she was now.

She gently took a black skinny paint brush from the briefcase of art supplies and dipped it in the yellow tub. Maya expertly rolled just the tip of the paint brush in the richly colored black pain. Slowly with a stilled hand, she pressed the brush to the formerly blank canvas as she began to paint once again.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Lucas Friar sighed as he stared longingly at his ex girlfriend's angelically innocent face. Her warm brown eyes were staring at him in his small two foot by two foot picture he kept in his wallet. Lucas had stolen this photograph from her freshmen picture day set her parents had insisted on buying. There were so many she probably didn't even notice that he had this one.

As he stared at her picture his shook his head biting down on his anger. It had been so long since he had talked to her or even seen the girl he still loved. The hurt and longing that this picture was nothing compared to the pain the necklace he had bought for inflicted when he received it in the mail with a simple note attached. The note had read, "Closure." In her messy distracted hand writing that he had always teased her about but had always secretly loved.

In this moment as Lucas sat on the wooden floor of his childhood tree house he was so grateful that no one was there to see the tears streaming down his face. Riley was the best thing he had and when he made up that awful story of him cheating on her it nearly ripped out his heart. It had been months since his father's paralyzing heart attack, months since his mother had cajoled him into letting go of Riley.

A mountain of disgust rolled up inside of him as he thought of his own mother. She had pressured him into growing up and throwing away his childhood – throwing away Riley. His mother had made the argument that he couldn't properly help her run the farm if he was distracted by a girlfriend who he insisted on visiting every single weekend. Therefore, she slowly got him onto the idea of completely cutting Riley loose making it seem like she deserved a much better boyfriend. A boyfriend who could be there for her rather than a boyfriend who was miles away and not completely involved in her life.

Lucas was the one who had informed his mother that Riley was a fighter for this relationship and she would never just accept giving up. So his mom being as calculative as she was sent a picture of him and his ex girlfriend Vanessa O'Dell kissing at a Valentine's Day party pretending to be Vanessa. It wasn't until it was too late that Lucas found what his mother had done. He tried calling Riley and begging her to talk to him but she never answered. She was completely done with him.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Riley sighed as she finished recounting to Doctor Parker just how different she was feeling. She actually felt somewhat normal – even if she was in a mental institution. Sending Lucas back the necklace that was practically the embodiment of the love they shared was so painful but when she did it was like she had received a piece of her heart back.

She had sent it back about a month into her treatment on the night of their official anniversary when they actually declared themselves being a couple. Riley didn't know when he would get it and she didn't care. Giving him back the necklace was about her and nobody else.

Right now she had come to grips that this treatment had nothing to do with the other people in her life. Even though they did want this for her and they were so happy she was getting the necessary help she just didn't care. Riley had spent her whole life playing to the needs of others around her and she was sick of it. She was sick of pretending to be the perfect daughter, best friend and girlfriend. She was over it.

Now Riley was doing this all for herself. She was going to be selfish and get better for her making the people she loved was simply an added bonus to her determination to become an even better version of her former self.

Riley smiled as she concluded her self evaluation to Doctor Parker, which was met by a rare smile from Doctor Parker as well.

"I'm ready to do this for me Doctor," she declared as her smile grew. "Nobody else but me."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Josh sighed as the tips of his fingers tingled, a sign of his own nervousness. He confused as to why he was so nervous to see Maya but then he realized that it was excitement. Josh had missed Maya so much and being without her for a month was something so foreign to him.

Maya had been there a majority of his life because of Riley and seeing her everyday was normal but when they began going out she became this constant in his life because of him. Maya had easily became one of his best friends and it was amazing how he could just trust her with everything and anything. He knew that Maya would never betray that trust either, because she had basically been lied to her whole life and he knew how sensitive she was to liars now.

Josh sighed as he rolled his neck trying to get comfortable in the Oklahoma taxi cab. Shawn was at the hotel and he didn't feel the need to come with Josh. Shawn had been kind enough to give this time to Josh and Maya.

Josh had already called ahead and spoke to her parents and her family purposely stayed inside so he could surprise her. His hands played with the delicate white and yellow roses. He knew how she liked them both separately but together she absolutely loved them.

Josh's heart lurched as the taxi driver stopped in front of Maya's family's house and he was quick to pay him. He nearly tripped when he stepped out of the cab unable to even walk straight at the idea of seeing her again. He walked up the porch steps and he rang the doorbell his mind swirling with thoughts about her.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Maya inhaled as she finished washing her paint stained hands. She couldn't bear to even look at this painting as it reminded her of her own indiscretions. Maya stepped out of her bathroom to see Sloane sitting on her bed.

"Hey?" Maya said confused. "What's up?"

Sloane inhaled. "What did you do, Maya?" she asked her voice sullen.

Maya swallowed as she turned to glance at her painting. "I painted."

Sloane shook her head, "No." she hissed. "You _kissed_ Noah!" she cried.

Maya's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?"

Sloane took Maya's phone off the bed and tossed it over to her. Maya caught it and she unlocked it.

"Read his last text." Sloane advised shaking her head in disappointment.

Maya went to where her text messages were stored and found Noah's which was sent about two minutes ago. She closed her eyes briefly as she realized that whatever it had said it was about their kiss and Sloane had intercepted it.

"Read it." Sloane urged when Maya kept her eyes closed.

Maya sighed as she scratched her forehead trying to stomach this. Maya began to read it out loud, as she knew if she kept it to herself, she would probably have some sort of break down because the guilt and regret would be so strong.

"I'm sorry about our kiss," Maya began her voice trembling with each word she read. "I really do like you and I know you like me too. Can we start over?"

The twin sisters were brought out of their conversation as they heard something rustling outside of Maya's bedroom and the pounding sound of footsteps running down the stairs. Maya dropped her phone and she ran out of her room.

Maya stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a bouquet of white and yellow roses lying on the ground.

Maya felt her heart stop as she whispered out so low that only she could hear, "Josh."

She ran out from the hallway to see that the front door was still open and she flew out of it. Maya immediately stopped as she saw the very familiar body of her boyfriend sitting on the ground his head in his hands as his chest heaved up and down. She couldn't tell if he was crying or just breathing heavily because she knew he had sprinted down the stairs when he overheard her conversation with Sloane.

"Josh." She called out after a moment of just standing there looking at him completely paralyzed.

Josh snapped around to see her standing there with his eyes red and she realized that he had been crying.

Josh shook his head as he stood up staring at her. In that moment, Maya saw just how broken hearted he was and she too began to break her own heart as she realized how much pain she brought on him and how much pain she would continue to bring to him.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Riley sighed as she and Max continued to walk down the halls of their institution. He was joking about something and to her it was funny but only because of how wide his eyes had become but she silently admitted that if it were anybody else she would not have found it funny.

"So you're doing okay, right?" Max asked as they neared her own room.

Riley nodded after a moment to think about. "Better than I thought I would be doing."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Max informed as he gave her a soft smile of encouragement.

"I'm happy for me too." She said softly. "I've gained almost all of my weight back; I haven't touched a drink or drug in more than a month."

When they entered Riley's room, she instantly turned her nose up in disgust. The walls were still so boring and this included the whole room as well.

"Wow," said Max. "You still haven't decorated."

Riley turned her head to the side as she took a moment to think. "That's about to change."

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

"Josh, please." Maya begged as she took a step towards him and he instantly took one away from her. "Please just hear me out."

Josh let out a bitter chuckle. "Hear you?" He asked and she gave him a desperate nod. "I hear you loud and clear, Maya. I heard you so well that I can still hear you talking about some guy you just cheated on me with."

Maya shook her head, "It was a mistake, Josh." She said trying to reason with him. "And I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Maya." He said his eyes wide with rage. "I'm so sorry that I wasted a perfectly good plane ticket on a girl I thought loved me."

"I am not just some girl, Josh!" She hissed as the tears fell from her eyes. "I love you!"

He scoffed. "No, Maya I love you but you – you are incapable of loving anybody else but yourself!"

Maya's eyes grew wide as she felt like he had just shot her in the heart. "Josh –"

"No you don't get to talk to me, Maya. You have the chance to talk to me for a month and you decided that I wasn't worth talking to so now it's my turn!" He growled taking four angry strides towards her.

Maya as she allowed herself to say one last thing, "So are you just going to break up with me over one stupid kiss with one stupid guy, Josh?"

Josh sighed bitterly, "No." he said simply. "I am breaking up with you because I can't trust you and as far as I'm concerned this relationship is nothing without trust."

Before Maya could combat his statement with her pleas for forgiveness a taxi cab drove up to the driveway and with that Josh was completely gone and she was left alone crying while her family not knowing else to do watched from the windows waiting for the right time to comfort her.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Josh ground his teeth as he entered his hotel room. He fumed with anger, as he was unable to even think straight, as once again all he could think about was Maya. As he continued to think about her something inside of him broke.

He stalked over to where his suitcases were and he found the framed picture of her he had taken with him. He glared at the photograph his angry tears falling on the glass screen. His rage rose up inside of him as he gripped the frame harder before he allowed his anger to take action and he threw it at the wall reveling in the shattered pieces of the frame. Just like, she had shattered their relationship.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} **_

Maya allowed herself to be lead back into the house once she had stopped crying. She ignored all of the looks of sympathy she was getting from her family members as all she could do was continue to beat up on herself. Maya knew that she was the one who had caused this break up and she knew that she wasn't the one who could fix it.

She saw the look in Josh's eyes of complete disappointment and utter brokenness. He was done with her and there was nothing she could do to fix it. It like someone had punched her in the gut and was continuing to punch her with every breath she took.

It was weird how she didn't even realize just how much she loved him until he had actually broken up with her. Maya walked into her room as she stared at the painting finally facing her inner demons and staring it in the eyes.

In the painting was two large blue eyes – her eyes. And surrounding her painting were the eyes of everyone she had ever loved. Cory and Topanga, Josh, Riley her family and they were all crying. They were all broken and hurt and it was her fault. She was the one who broke their hearts because that as who she was. A heart breaker incapable of love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow so please do not throw the tomatoes at me, please! I mean come on I had to have them break up the girl cheated. So are you guys Team Josh or Team Maya? Answer in the reviews if you guys can and please follow and favorite as well.<strong>_

_**God Bless you all**_

_**~Wendy**_


	10. Determination

_**AN: Before you all shoot me I had this chapter done by like Friday but my parents forgot to pay the AT&T bill so internet was down for a few days, sorry. And the reason why I didn't post for like two weeks is because of school. It's been so crazy and hectic to the point of I'm ready to drop out - not really - but you know it's hard. So enough of my excuses...**_

_**Happy Reading & Enjoy,**_

_**P.S. you all need to thank the crazy and amazing Kickin' Bat who made me take a break from school and just get to writing this story. I'm glad they did it because it really helped me focus on what I wanted out of this story so yeah...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Last Time on As the Days Go By)<strong>_

_Maya as she allowed herself to say one last thing, "So are you just going to break up with me over one stupid kiss with one stupid guy, Josh?"_

_Josh sighed bitterly, "No." he said simply. "I am breaking up with you because I can't trust you and as far as I'm concerned this relationship is nothing without trust."_

_Before Maya could combat his statement with her pleas for forgiveness a taxi cab drove up to the driveway and with that Josh was completely gone and she was left alone crying while her family not knowing else to do watched from the windows waiting for the right time to comfort her._

_**(Chapter Ten)**_

"Do you even know what happened?" Riley Matthews hissed into her cell phone for the third time.

Her brother's reply came a few seconds later as he bit out, _"No."_

Riley scoffed as she plopped onto her bed, which was now adorned with a beautiful bedspread.

"Exactly." She said with triumph.

"_She kissed another guy, Riles."_ He cried out trying to defend his actions for breaking up with Maya.

Riley shook her head her messy brown curls creating heat onto her pillow. "What if _he_ kissed _her_?" she demanded.

Josh refused to answer so Riley continued with her questioning.

"Do you even know if she pushed him away or not?"

Josh sighed. _"That doesn't make it okay."_

Riley rolled her eyes. "Why are you so quick to condemn her?" she asked her voice growing deep with sadness. "What about you, Josh?"

Her latest question obviously threw him for a loop as he in turn asked, _"What do you mean what about me?" _

"You broke up with her. You chose to leave her there instead of working it out." She said softly trying to approach this with care. "Josh how can you claim to love her if you're not willing to forgive her let alone hear her side of things."

Josh was not ready to place some of the blame for their break up on him as he spoke, _"What about you and Lucas?"_ he said pointedly.

Riley ready for this question responded still keeping the same tone. "I still love him but when he cheated on me I did the exact same thing you did. I ran away and that got me into so much trouble."

Josh sighed but his sister was far from done.

"My love for him was immature and it cost me a lot. If I had stayed and listened to him there is a good chance that I wouldn't have to be here." She revealed followed by a heavy sigh. "Don't do what I did, don't run."

"_So then what do I do?"_ He asked softly his voice thick with emotion.

Riley answered with a shrug, "You imagine what it's like to be without her." Before Riley could finish one of the attendants knocked on her door reminding her that it was lights out and she had to give up her phone for the night.

The two siblings said their good nights and ended their conversation and the two ended their night with sleep.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Light streamed in from Josh's room window as he slowly stirred awake. He felt the familiar sheets of his bed and he was shocked to find himself in his own bedroom. He jerked from the bed trying to figure out just what he was doing back home.

As he walked around the room trying to understand why he wasn't in that awful Iowa motel room anymore. Before he could continue his search of his mind for memories, his bedroom door swung open.

His eyes grew wide as he saw his sister standing before him.

"Dude, why aren't you dressed it's time for school," she said completely throwing for a big loop.

Josh wrinkled his brows as he asked, "School? It's still summer."

Now it was Riley's turn to be confused.

"Where have you been the last semester?" she demanded trying to figure out if he was just joking or not.

"Semester?" he cried.

Josh he flung himself over to his calendar to see that all the days of January of what was supposed to be next year was almost completely marked out.

Riley nodded as if it were obvious as she was now seriously thinking her brother had lost nearly all of his marbles.

She figured that this was one the jokes that only he was able to answer as she finally settled to once again remind him to get dressed for school and left without another word.

When Riley was gone Josh let out a breath completely unable to understand just what was happening to him. The moment he turned around his eyes landed on the nightstand by his bed. He zeroed in on the framed photograph that should have held a picture of Maya but instead it was Sydney that was in her place.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh stumbled through the halls of his high school still not able to understand what was happening. So, he settled for just going through the motions until he was able to see Maya and completely avoid Sloane who seemed to be dating now.

He had spent the entire rest of his morning raiding his room and there was absolutely nothing that showed Maya had ever been his girlfriend. All of her pictures, sweaters, make up and gifts were gone – even that old family picture he had with her in it was gone. It was as if she completely disappeared from his life.

He neared his locker as students began to seep into their first period classes until he was one of the last few in the halls. Right now he didn't care about being on time all he wanted was to just see Maya and try to talk about what was going on with him.

A distant voice caused him to stop unloading his books into his locker as he stepped away from it to follow it which led him around the corner into a secluded corridor where he found a blonde with long messy curls speaking into a cell phone, her back turned from him.

Josh instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Maya and he was quick to call out her name. Maya wheeled around her eyebrows pressed tightly together with confusion.

"Um, do I know you?" she demanded striking confusion in Josh.

When he didn't answer, she once again turned her back on him and returned to speaking into her phone. Josh stood there waiting for her to finish talking on the phone, as he was anxious for answers as to why she didn't even recognize him.

Maya finally finished her conversation and was angrily stuffing her phone into her abnormally floral backpack and swinging it over her shoulders. As she brushed past Josh, she shot him an unnerving look showing that he was obviously making her uncomfortable but he didn't really care – he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Hey," he called out trying to catch up to her, "Wait up." Josh urged when she didn't respond.

She stopped them turning to face him giving him a look, which he took as an invitation to speak now.

Going off of the fact that she probably didn't know him – for yet another strange reason – Josh approached this as if she was a stranger to him as well.

"You're Maya, right?" Josh asked praying that she would ditch the notion of finding him creepy.

Maya gave him a hesitant nod as he answered, "Yeah."

Josh nodded, "Front office asked me to show you to your classes." He lied easily.

Josh assumed that since she didn't know who she was he was going off of the face that she was most likely a new student. It also helped that him being an office aid helping new students to their classes was his job.

"I don't need your help," she snapped.

Josh was put off by her obvious irritation and she was quick to sense it.

Maya sighed as scratched her forehead and he noticed that they weren't painted black but instead a light pink.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I'm not usually a jerk."

Josh nodded, "You want to talk about it," he asked.

Maya shrugged, "My boyfriend's being annoying."

"Boyfriend," he asked shocked.

"Yeah – back home in Oklahoma." She informed adding to the mountain of confusion that Josh had to endure.

"What's his name?" Josh struggled to ask, as he wanted to conceal his own emotions.

"Noah," she said softly, "And right now he's being super possessive." She informed with a role of her eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

They began to walk in a direction after he had asked they went over where she was supposed to be since he was supposed to be helping her.

"Because my family moved here and he's freaked that I'll cheat with some big city guy and he's getting insecure," she said slightly sad.

Josh shrugged, "I don't blame him."

Maya looked up at him, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I mean you look the way you do and I'm sure your personality is just as amazing – being worried about you like that is only normal."

Maya was now blushing like crazy which was something else he wasn't used to see her doing.

"So you're saying him not trusting me is okay?" she demanded getting frustrated as they headed to her Art class.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" was her quick retort.

"He should trust you, yeah, but what about the guys out here that he doesn't even know about?"

Maya processed Josh's reasoning, "I'm just going to stick with him being insecure."

"Now you're just being close minded."

Maya scoffed, "And you're being rude."

Josh took a minute to answer, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Maya nodded, "Me too."

The two of the finally got to her art classroom and Josh knew it was time to say goodbye. As Maya entered her classroom, he was still saddled with the same sinking feeling that nothing was as it should have been. He made up his mind that school just wasn't all that important and what he had to do was get away from it all. He had to clear his head to piece this mess together. More importantly, he had to find a way to get Maya to remember him – remember what they had and get the both of them out of what he deemed to be a botched reality of their real lives.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh was now hiding out in the darkest corners of the library on one of their computers. He had been searching Google for Katy Hart once he recalled that Maya had said she'd moved to New York from Oklahoma. That meant that she had been raised by her birth parents meaning that she had never been kidnapped. And if she had her real parents were able to get her back.

He struck gold when he finally found a link titled, _"Kidnapper brought to Justice"_ which was not blocked by the school's firewall.

It stated that two years after Maya's kidnapping authorities were notified by Katy's grandmother who had gotten tired of lying for her daughter. Katy was arrested just before she was planning to move Maya to New York City. Katy along with her husband were put on trial and found guilty after a quick biological test and Maya was returned to her birth parents. Katy not able to live with what she had done wrote a suicide to Maya and later hung herself with her shoe laces in her jail cell. Soon after Maya had been brought back to live with her parents they chose not to change her name back to Warren so they could keep her life as normal as possible.

When Josh was done reading the article he was soon reminded of what Riley had told him just before this weird day began – what he thought to be yesterday which was now months ago. She had asked him to think about what his life would be like if Maya had never been in his life and now he had gotten it. Maya was raised in Oklahoma and he had never met her. She wasn't his girlfriend, he was still with Sydney and Riley's best friend was Smackle.

His whole life was completely upside down and he knew it was his job to right all of the wrongs. He had to get Maya back and he had absolutely no idea how he was going to do it. All he knew was that it had to be done and he would stop at nothing to get things back to the way they should have been. And when he did, he was going to get Maya back and apologize for being a major jerk for not listening to her and forgiving her. After that they would work things out – they would work to get their relationship to something much stronger than what they had so they could avoid situations of mistrust.

With this new found determination in mind he was able to get up from his spot in the library and race to his first period even if there was only five minutes left of class.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh found Maya seated at the table where all of the cheerleaders and jocks sat and he was once again shocked to find her wearing a Bulldog's cheerleading uniform. There must have been a change in her personality and interests due to where she had grown up because the Maya he knew – the real Maya – would have never been caught dead in a cheer uniform.

He assumed that she may have been on the cheerleading team back at her old school in Oklahoma and that was why she was already on this team even if it was her first day. His heart clenched when Maya erupted with laughter through her head back slightly so her messy curls bounced back in the most beautiful of ways.

Josh made a move not to stare like he was so used to doing but his attempts at self control were even harder because Sydney just so happened not to be in school today.

Maya turned her head slightly and she smiled once again when her eyes found Josh's. She waved softly and he waved back and for a moment, he felt the whole world and all of their problems melt away. Because of this he was quick to remind of his mission to remind Maya of who she really is and what they had and how they needed to get it back to the way it was,

Josh turned away and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her get up to throw her tray away while she picked up her bag. Maya dusted off the skirt of her uniform and Josh was quick to throw away his own food even if he was starving. Because of his hunger, he saved an apple and stuffed it in his bag as he followed after Maya who was leaving the courtyard and heading back inside the school.

"Hey, Maya," he called out trying to get her attention.

It worked as she turned around and waited for him to catch up to her. Josh walked briskly to where she stood and when he met her, the two began to talk.

"Hey, it's Josh, right?" she asked for confirmation obviously not wanting to forget his name.

Josh nodded, "So how's your first day been so far?"

Maya shrugged, "It's been cool – I got my uniform for cheer." She said motioning to the red uniform.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"I wanted to take a tour of the school – it's so much bigger than my old one." She informed in amazement.

"I would be the perfect tour guide." He offered hoping she would accept.

Josh obviously saw this as an opportunity to find a way to get her to remember him.

"Where should we start?" she asked as she readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"How about the school garden." He offered which she was quick to accept beginning their tour of the school and the first steps of his plans to return his life to what it should have been.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh sighed as he looked in his bedroom mirror. He was anxious to see Maya but he was more anxious about how he was going to get her remember everything. It was about eight in the evening and he was getting ready to show Maya a tour of the best teen friendly spots in New York. When they had made their plans Maya was quick to inform him that this was not a date and he stupidly replied that he had a girlfriend.

He knew talking about Sydney was not the way to go but e later reasoned that maybe bringing up Sydney one of the obstacles in their relationship early one would trigger something but it didn't. So now here he was obsessing over what he was going to wear to their "not date".

He had about a hundred and fifty dollars lying on his dresser for their "not date" and about fifty of it was going to a bouquet of yellow and white roses. He was also hoping that the bouquet would be a trigger and if that were not a trigger then where they were going would have to be one. And if that wasn't a trigger there, were billions of memories in New York where they had been to a couple that, he could bring her to but there were about five others that stood out.

Tonight he was going to get his girl back and there was nothing that would stop him from achieving his goals.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya stood wearing a white sundress with large pink and orange flowers all over it. She had on a gold bracelet and her gold flower earrings peaked out from under her now pin straight blonde hair that fell just a few inches about her waist.

She was standing outside of the Bistro a place they frequented in their real lives just where they had decided to meet up. When Maya saw him, approach on his motorcycle she began to smirk as she folded her arms across her chest.

Her smirk broke out into a grin when he parked his bike and took off his helmet.

"You look gorgeous," he said before anything else.

Maya nodded, "Thank you."

Josh turned to face his bike as he opened up one of the seats to pull out the bouquet from a built in compartment. He handed her the flowers causing her to break out into an earth shattering smile as she sniffed them softly.

"These are my favorite flowers in the whole world – how did you know?" she asked completely surprised.

Josh shrugged uneasily, "Just a feeling." He answered.

Maya nodded as she went back to smelling the delicate roses.

Josh ushered her into the Bistro ready to get this night started so he could end this nightmare.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh and Maya walked along their usual path of the local park as his heart was becoming more and more melancholy since absolutely no memories sparked as they ate at the Bistro. Now here he was trying to keep his composure as he continued to suffer through the torture that was small talk. Maya on the other hand had a smile on her face the entire time as they walked through the lit trees enjoying the fresh air, which she said reminded her of Oklahoma.

Slowly they approached a very familiar divot in the pathway and Josh was filled with a memory that was very dear to his heart. He turned to smile down at her so he was facing her. He knew as the night drew to a close and she soon had to leave that now was the time to divulge the truth.

Maya's blue eyes sparkled with concern as she asked, "Josh, what is it?"

He smiled wistfully. "You always did know how to read me," he spoke softly.

"What? Josh, we just met," she said her voice turning from concerned to confusion.

Josh shook his head, "No," he corrected growing anxious to tell her the truth. "I've known you for more than a decade – Maya I love you."

Maya recoiled, "What are you talking about?" she demanded taking one step away from him.

Josh reached for her hand making sure she wouldn't leave before he could tell her. He knew that he was coming off as super creepy but he honestly didn't know what else to do – Maya had to know the truth.

"This world whatever the heck it is, it isn't real," he hissed with desperation. "In the real world you were never found by your birth parents –"

Maya's brows furrowed, "How do you know about that?" she demanded.

"Because you were raised here in New York – you were," he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "You are my girlfriend and you're my sister's best friend."

Maya shook her head as the tears clouded her eyes, "Stop it!" she cried out.

"Why won't you believe me?" he demanded.

"Because it's not real!" she shouted. "You are a deranged lunatic, who is obviously _obsessed_ with me and you've probably been stalking me!" she reasoned. "That's how you knew I was abducted."

Maya was able to wiggle free from his tight hold as she ran to run from away from him. Josh raced after her, her cheer muscles able to carry her farther and faster than he had anticipated. Josh chased her out of the park but he stopped when he realized that she was running into the buzzing New York traffic.

"Maya!" he shouted out as her body collided in between two cars while one of the cars slid off of the road the other one tossed her body onto its hood as her small body rolled off from the back dropping behind the car which now stopped when the driver realized what they had done.

Josh ran out to meet her now limp body and when he got to where she now lay bruised and bloodied he crashed to the ground kneeling so he could hold her body close.

"Maya," he cried out feeling the pain instantly.

Maya coughed up bloody spit, as she looked into his eyes her own still shining.

"Josh," she croaked trying to form a coherent sentence.

Josh shook his head, "No, don't speak baby, don't speak." He cooed trying to keep her pain to a minimum.

Maya slowly pressed her hand to her cheek and for some reason despite her obvious pain; she gave him a bloody smile her teeth stained with blood.

"It's just a dream, silly, it is just a dream." She whispered and suddenly Josh's whole world went completely pitch black while the sound of her broken laughter rang in his ears.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh flung up from his cheap motel bed panting in a pool of sweat as he struggled to catch his breath. In one second, all of the memories from his dream, from Maya's accident to the fact that she didn't even know who he was, played back in mere seconds.

He quickly leapt up from his bed ripping the sheets off from his half naked body making sure to grab a shirt before he yanked open the door and stomped into Shawn's room. The cheap motel was to afford a lock on the door so he was able to walk right into his room. Shawn being hip slept through everything as Josh continued to shuffle through his room looking for the keys to the rental car.

When Josh finally found them the feeling of elation that he was going to get Maya back set in almost instantaneously and now there was nothing stopping him from getting the girl he loved back.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya Hart sighed as she finished up her tenth painting this night. It was the eyes of an eagle with a bloodied slash right through the middle. She was shocked not only by how much she had painted in only a day but by how dark they all seemed. Maya knew it was a reflection on how she felt inside but even she didn't realize how much her emotions were darkening. Josh really did mean the world to her and knowing that she had hurt him was obviously destroying her inside and her paintings showed that.

Maya moved to go and wash her hands deciding to call it a night – well morning – it was two am and she was exhausted. On her way to the bathroom, a mildly loud pelting sound came from the largest window of her bedroom that faced the driveway.

Maya disregarded it chalking it up to the wind but when she heard three other consecutive pelts, she slowly moved to investigate the noise. Maya flung her curtains and opened up the window expecting to see a bird pecking at it but she was floored when she saw Josh looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a gasp of shock.

"Can we talk?" He asked after taking a deep breath.

Maya gave a tentative nod, "Do you want to come up or should we go somewhere else?"

Josh shrugged, "Whatever you want – as long as we can talk."

Maya chewed on her bottom lip as she turned to glance at the clock. Everything in her screamed to wait until a more acceptable hour but her heart was the only thing telling her that she needed to hear what Josh had to say.

She turned back to him giving him a hopeful smile.

"Just let me get my jacket," she said softly, "I'll be down in a minute." And with that, she turned to grab her hair brush and cotton sweater.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she and Josh sat uneasily on the bench in the park about a mile from her house.

The two of them turned to each other as they both spoke to say, "I'm sorry."

Maya quickly backed off allowing him to speak.

"Maya," he spoke softly as he moved to grab her hand, which she willingly allowed.

She looked up into his eyes enjoying the warmth that they held instantly putting her at ease despite her fluttering nerves.

"I am so sorry," he began.

Maya gave him a puzzled look, "What are you sorry for?" she asked truly confused. "I'm the one who kissed another guy."

"And I want you to explain that, I really do." He said softly. "And I am ready to hear what you have to say but I want you to know that whatever the reason behind the kiss – I will still be here."

"What?" she whispered.

Josh took the hand that was holding hers away and used it to caress her cheek.

"I realized that I was claiming to love you and the minute something tested our relationship I ran."

Maya chuckled, "I know how much you hate tests." She joked.

Josh let out a small chuckle of his own as he used his thumb to wipe away a tear from her eye.

"And you also know how much I hate to run – especially from you." He spoke. "I need you in my life and I will never ever let what we have be destroyed by something like a kiss."

Maya inhaled softly, "So what does this mean for us?" she asked.

"It means that I want us to get over this and get back to each other." He said, "If you'll have me."

Maya nodded as she placed her hand over his, which was still on her cheek. The newly reunited couple sealed their agreement of love with a kiss each of them settling fondly in their reignited promises to try again and to work harder on the relationship they both didn't want out of their lives.

_**{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya slowly drifted awake as the morning light began to pull her from sleep. She woke up finding herself in Josh's arms the both of them lying on the oddly comfortable park bench. Maya instinctively snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"Good morning," he greeted placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning to you too." She replied just as soft as his kiss.

The couple was so caught up in each other's warmth that the realization that they had slept in the part all night had not set in until a few moments after they said "good morning".

"Oh my gosh!" Maya cried out, "Josh we need to get back!" she urged.

Josh still groggy with sleep asked, "What, why?"

"It's like nine in the morning!" Maya informed going off of the amount of light in the sky.

"What!" Josh hissed.

Maya detached herself from him and they moved to get the keys to Josh's rental car and race back to Maya's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So yeah it was all a dream but who guessed that beforehand? Anyways they're back together but who knows how her parents are going to react to her spending the night, out of the house, with a boy and in a ratchet park. Anyways please follow, review &amp; favorite.<strong>_

_**God Bless you all**_

_**~Wendy**_


End file.
